Skinner's School of Horror
by TrickyMario7654
Summary: Sick to death of Bart Simpsons' mischief, Principal Skinner decides to dispose of Bart in an "orderly manner", but then proceeds to start killing off many students in various ways. Somewhat inspired by the MLP fanfic "Cheerilee's Garden". I am looking for a Cover Image, so feel free to PM me one.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I don't own The Simpsons, all rights goes to 20th Century Fox and Gracie Films.

This work of fiction may contain a heavy amount of gore, if you get offended at one point in the story, feel free to stop reading it. You have been warned...

Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism in the reviews section, same goes for any errors you spot throughout the story.

* * *

It was seemingly another boring at Springfield Elementary, all the students were outside playing in the school playground for recess and Principal Skinner was on recess duty monitoring the playground for any 'would be' troublemakers. There was one, in particular, he was keeping an eye out for, and it would be none other than 10-year old Bart Simpson. The Simpson kid had long been a pain in the ass for Skinner, often misbehaving at school and pulling off pranks. But today, Skinner had plans of his own practical joke, one that would rid the school of the class clown that was Bart Simpson. Skinner had been planning this for months after Bart pulled off an incredible prank during a school assembly where he hid buckets of slime at the top of the auditorium room and let them rip while Skinner was on stage. This was the last straw for Seymour Skinner as he was determined at that point to rid the school of Bart Simpson, but he had not told anyone of his plans. You see, Skinner had a secret room built for him within the school by the Springfield Mafia which was designed to torture and kill any victim he desires. So far, he had already killed one victim in there.

"I sure hope Bart misbehaves on the playground, as I can't wait to put my cunning plan into action!" Skinner said to himself.

Then right on cue, Bart yelled at him "Hey Principal 'Big Butt' Skinner! Look at what I can do…" and proceeded to make farting noises with his armpits.

"Simpson, if you don't knock it off right now, you'll receive a trip to the detention room!" Skinner said, hoping Bart kept it up with his immature behavior. Bart ran over to Seymour Skinner, then kicked him right up the rear end. "He shoots, he scores!" The ten-year-old prankster said as he kicked Skinner's ass. This would, in turn, be a fatal mistake for Bart as after Skinner recovered from the surge of pain he received from the ass-kicking, he would grab hold of Bart by his leg and hold onto it tightly.

"You, young sir, have made a massive mistake." He said as he began to storm off into the school building while keeping a tight grip on Bart. "Ohhhh, Skinner is going to discipline me with detention!" Bart said as the two passed the detention room.

"Uh Skinner, you passed the detention room..." Bart said worriedly. "It's not the detention room we're heading to." Skinner said in an enraged tone.

"Then where are we heading to?" Bart questioned. Skinner just ignored him and went into his office and grabbed a key from one of the drawers and immediately rushed out of the office still keeping a firm grip on Bart Simpson.


	2. The End of Bart Simpson

**Author's Note:** As mentioned in the previous chapter, things may get a bit gory later on, and this is one of those chapters with high levels of violence. Again if you're easily offended, turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy the show.

* * *

Skinner continued to drag Bart along with him to where they eventually reached the door to the school's basement. Using the key, Skinner unlocked the door and took the fourth-grade student into the basement, locking the door in the process. After all, he didn't want anyone to see what was going to unfold down in there.

"Bart, for too long now I've had to put up with your practical jokes. Today is the day where for once I'll be the prankster, not the prankee!" Skinner said to Bart. Skinner's words had worried Bart significantly.

"What do you mean?" Bart said worriedly. The worried tone in Bart's voice satisfied Skinner, he knew that Bart was in fear. "I'll tell you what I mean!" He said as he began to walk to the other side of the basement.

He pushed his hand against the wall, opening another door which had a stairway leading to a room which Bart had never seen before. In there, was a wall which had all sorts of weapons, including knives, guns, and many explosives. The room had no windows and had dark walls surrounding it with various doors which lead to many rooms, each of which had a device that was designed to torture the victim.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Bart said, thinking it was a tour of Skinner's secret room, but boy he was wrong. "Now since this is the first time I've taken a student into this room, I thought I would use a more traditional method of spelling the demise of them." Skinner said to Bart, with an evil smile on his face. Bart was incredibly scared at this point, he had deciphered that Skinner was going to kill him.

While that thought was going through his mind, Skinner had walked up to the weapons wall and grabbed a dagger. "I'm finally gonna dispose of that little hellraiser!" was all that was going through Skinner's mind. He returned to where Bart was only to find out that he was gone.

"Where did that brat go?" Skinner said to himself before hearing banging at the entrance door to the room. Skinner quickly grabbed some handcuffs and went straight for Bart. "Just where do you think you're going?" Skinner yelled at Bart.

"To get help from Mrs. Krabappel, you murderer!" Bart replied loudly. "You're not going anywhere!" Skinner responded and proceeded to slap Bart in the face. "Ow!" Bart said as Skinner used the handcuffs to hold his arms together.

"You're staying right here, Bart". Skinner said while dragging Bart back to the other end of the room. When they got there, Skinner threw Bart onto a table where Bart was suddenly locked into place by arm and leg clamps. He then saw the dagger that Skinner was carrying. Bart had seen enough horror movies to know what the Principal was going to do.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything you say." Bart pleaded to Skinner, but it was no good. Skinner brought the dagger right up to Bart's stomach, preparing to thrust it into him. "Bart, why would of think that I would even consider doing such a thing. Your death is inevitable and that's final." Skinner told him. Bart just gulped as Skinner stabbed his stomach.

"Ahhh!" Bart screamed loudly. Although the room was located a few feet under the schoolyard, none of the students playing above him heard Bart scream throughout the period. Skinner then slashed Bart's tummy vertically, revealing the contents of Bart's stomach. "Mhhhhhhhm… Tasty organs I can snack on later." Skinner said jokingly. Sure he was about to murder a 10-year old child, but he at least had the decency to not eat someone's insides.

Suddenly, Skinner slashed right at Bart's dick, causing it to bleed painfully. "Ouch! Why must you target my boyhood?" Bart said in pain. Skinner then went on to stab Bart in the hands, feet, and slashed at his arms and legs. By this point, Bart was bleeding heavily and in huge pain.

Skinner then began licking Bart's blood off his dagger, not caring if it was full of germs. "Delicious! Maybe I can put some on my 'Steamed Hams' the next time I buy… Uh, I mean make them!" Skinner said, hoping that Superintendent Chalmers wasn't around, which was obviously absent from the room. Bart didn't really care about what Skinner said, he had other things to worry about.

Skinner then used his dagger to cut open Bart's head, exposing his brain to the entire room. "I'm almost dead now!" Bart said, struggling to hang onto his life. "I'm glad to hear that, Bart! I know where to strike you next." Skinner said proudly.

Skinner then delivered a massive stab directly into Bart's heart, this was the final blow as Bart struggled to breathe and began coughing himself to death. It only took a minute before Bart was dead. "I can't believe I did it! I've finally killed my greatest nemesis!" Skinner said excitedly. "Now what to do with the remains?" Skinner was wondering. Just then he remembered he had a room dedicated to storing the remains of his victims.

Dragging Bart's dead body along, he opened the door to his Morgue and went in there. The room was nice and cool, perfect conditions to store dead bodies. He already had one body stored there, that being of his mother Agnes Skinner. He proceeded to open up the refrigerated storage and put Bart's remains inside of draw 'No. 2'.

After washing up and leaving his death room, he had realized something. Bart had a younger sister called Lisa and although she is two years behind Bart, she was one of the school's best students. Surely, she would get suspicious about Bart's sudden disappearance. Additionally, the school had CCTV cameras across the building, capturing any activities of the students and staff. The basement also had a camera in it, meaning that him dragging Bart along the school hall and him accessing his 'secret room' was captured all on camera. Skinner then knew he had to do something about the CCTV and potentially Lisa if she gets too suspicious.

"Oh, Shit!" Skinner cried when he processed this thought. He quickly ran over to the security room where obviously all the security tapes were stored. Luckily, every camera was conveniently numbered so he knew which ones captured him dragging Bart along. He proceeded to turn off all the said cameras and removed the tapes the footage from those cameras were being recorded to.

"Now to get rid of them." He said to himself, but how? Destroying the tapes may seem like the obvious choice, but that would raise the suspicions of Groundskeeper Willie who was in charge of reviewing the school's security tapes whenever needed. Surely he would catch onto the fact the missing tapes would mean something in the realm of foul play occurred in the school. The same thing would go for wiping them completely. It was then when he received the idea of taping over them.

"Maybe I should consider taping over the offending scenes?" Skinner said to himself. He still had a working VCR at home and plenty of blank tapes in storage. Since Skinner was usually the last person to leave the school building, he thought it would be a better idea to leave the tapes in for now and wait until later before taking them home with him, as much as it sounded like a risk.

Several hours had past and Skinner returned to the security room and collected the tapes before heading off to home. Upon arriving there, he taped over the sections where he could be seen dragging Bart down the hall and into the basement and him returning from it with an episode of "Full House". While this may not have seemed ideal, it was the best he could do for now.

"I'll have to find a way to edit out the footage of me taking any future victims down into my death room." Skinner told himself. After completing the process of taping over the scenes. He drove back to the school and returned the tapes to the security room, as if nothing ever happened.


	3. Gunning for Lisa

**Author's Note:** The first three chapters of this story were written in advance, new chapters from now on will be released whenever I finish one.

Special thanks to DevianArt user Thegonk for proofreading the story up to this point, who's advice helped me go back and tweak a few things.

* * *

Recess had just finished on the day Bart was murdered and his 8-year old sister Lisa Simpson had no idea of what happened to older brother Bart. For now, she was focused on returning to Miss Hoover's class. Many of her friends were in her class, but at times they didn't really seem like they were friends with Lisa. These included Janey Powell and Allison Taylor.

Once the school bell rang at the end of the day, Lisa headed straight to the school bus as she did every day, driven by Otto. Only except this time without Bart, who had strangely disappeared.

"Where's Bart?" She said to herself. She couldn't see him on the bus nor did she have the time to search the school.

Once Otto had dropped her off at the Simpson's house, she went straight to Marge and told her about Bart's disappearance. "Mom, Bart is missing! I haven't seen him since recess." She said to Marge.

"My poor baby!" Marge responded frantically. She would usually say this whenever one of her children were in danger or were likely going to be subjected to it. "Homer, Bart's been missing for most of the day!" She yelled at him. "Huh! What?" Homer said back to Marge. "Call the cops!" Marge said. Homer immediately went to the phone and dialed 911.

Chief Wiggum was on the other end of the line and picked up Homer's call. "Hello, what's your problem?" He said. "Help, our son's missing!" Home answered.

"Alright, where was he last seen?" The Chief asked Homer. "Uh, well, you see, the thing about that is." Homer began. Marge made her frustrated noise. "You don't know, do you?" Marge asked cynically. "Uh, not as such, no." Homer admitted. "He was last seen at school at recess." Marge replied. "He was last seen at Springfield Elementary School during recess, hasn't been seen since." He told Wiggum over the phone. "How old is he and what does he look like?" Wiggum then asked. "Uhhh… He is 10-years old and has spiky blond hair. He wears an orange shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes." Homer responded.

"Alright, the most important thing is his name." Wiggum said. "The boy's called Bartholomew J. Simpson, but we and most people call him Bart." Homer told Wiggum. "We'll try our best to find him, we'll call back if we find anything." Wiggum asked before hanging up.

"Dear God, please help return our son safely back home…" Marge began to pray to the Lord himself.

Of course, Marge knew that the police force in Springfield was corrupt and just as smart as a potato. For starters, it took them several hours to reach the school due to Chief Wiggum getting his ass stuck on the seat with Lou and Eddie having to help get him out of the seat.

When they finally arrived at the school, Skinner had just left the school after returning the security tapes he tampered with. "Oh shoot, the cops!" Skinner said while driving by the patrol car. He knew someone was on his tail, he almost immediately assumed it would be Lisa Simpson that reported the disappearance of her older brother Bart. "Looks like I'll have to dispose of Lisa too." He told himself.

After searching for hours, the police failed to find any trace of Bart. Having looked everywhere, except in Skinner's Killing Room. Chief Wiggum then visited Willie's hut for interviewing.

"Can't you realize that it's 10 at night!" Willie said in a stereotypical Scottish accent. "Excuse me but I warrant an interview over the case of the disappearance of 10-year-old Bart Simpson, who has not been since recess today." Wiggum question Willie. Willie was in no mood for interviewing and just told the cops to check the day's security tapes.

After about half an hour of checking the tapes, they came across one that had captured Skinner dragging Bart into the Basement. But just when the duo was supposed to appear on the tape, it cut straight to the episode of "Full House" Skinner had recorded over it. "Huh? What's D.J. Tanner doing on here?" Wiggum said in a confused matter. Surely enough, any other footage they reviewed containing Bart or Skinner was replaced with a clip from "Full House". After finding absolutely nothing on the security tapes, they decided to call off the search and head back to the station and call back the Simpsons family on their discoveries, or their lack of them.

Marge Simpson was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing at 2:30 in the morning and straight away knew that it was the Springfield Police Department calling back. She picked up the phone and was told the most shocking thing she's ever heard in her life.

"Hey there, we regret to inform this to you but we've found no traces of your son, or the Death Star." The search has been called off until more evidence becomes available. Sorry for any hard feelings caused by this message. Thanks and goodbye." Wiggum said on over the phone and hanging up afterward.

At this point, Marge began to cry over the fact that his son has vanished without a trace. "Poor Bart, totally alone if he's still alive." She said weeping at the same time. Not wanting to wake up the rest of the family, she went back to bed and waited until later in the morning to tell the bad news to the rest of the family.

It was 5:30 (about three hours since Marge received the call), and Skinner woke up for the first time without having to worry about Bart for once. Despite this, he was facing the prospect of potentially having to murder his sister Lisa. After dressing himself for a new school day, and getting breakfast ready, the morning paper arrived at his front doorstep with the top story being on the mysterious disappearance of 10-year old Bart Simpson. "Just as I expected…" Skinner said, knowing it was front page worthy.

During the morning news program on Channel 6, an interview was conducted on Bart's parents Homer and Marge Simpson. Of course, Homer acted mostly like an idiot during the interview and Marge did most of the talking. "Son if you're watching and have run away from us, please come back." Marge said sobbing, but still with some hope that Bart was alive. "I'm sorry Marge, but your son isn't coming back and your daughter may be next!" Skinner said before letting out an evil laugh.

The first part of the school day was mostly uneventful until Lisa requested to Miss Hoover that she go see Principal Skinner about Bart. Not caring about her job Miss Hoover told Lisa that she could go and see him. Immediately afterward Ralph Wiggum said, "If Lisa is going to see Principal Skinner, then I wanna see Super Nintendo Chalmers!" Miss Hover just ignored him and kept on reading her magazine.

Skinner had expected to see Lisa come to him sometime during the day and ask him about Bart. So Skinner wasn't so surprised to see her come into his office and straight away knew what she was going to ask. "Principal Skinner, I'm wondering if you've seen Bart ever since recess yesterday? I'm really worried about him now." Lisa said to him. Much to her shock, Skinner responded with "Yes, I have, in fact, I'm going to let you in on a little secret…" He said, preparing to surprise the Simpson girl. Lisa leaned forward to hear it more clearly but instead received a big blow to the head by Skinner, knocking her out unconscious.

When Lisa woke up later, she found herself in a mysterious room which was surrounded by numerous doors and weapons. "Where am I?" She asked before noticing she was stuck to a big red target on the wall. "What the…" She said before Skinner approached her.

"Welcome to Principal Skinner's death room!" he said proudly to her. "What do you mean? And why am I stuck to a target?" Lisa questioned.

"Well, I'm gonna kill you with my massive number of firearms!" Skinner said to Lisa, not caring if he kills the student that keeps the school operating.

"Kill me! But why?" Lisa asked.

"Well, you see, I was the one who murdered your brother, and…" Was all that Skinner was able to say before he was interrupted by Lisa. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Lisa screamed. "I know you hate my brother, but I never thought you would go this far!" Lisa screeched.

"Oh shut up…" Skinner said before adding "In order to eliminate any chances of me getting caught after telling you my secret, I thought I might as well get rid of you too." He then loaded his M1911 pistol he used throughout the Vietnam War and aimed it at Lisa.

"Any last words, Lisa?" Skinner said. "Yes, you better hope that I don't come back as a ghost to haunt you, because…" was all that Lisa said before Skinner got tired of her and fired his M1911 right at her several times. Almost immediately, Lisa began to scream in pain over the gunshot wounds inflicted on her poor body.

"Still alive, ay?" Skinner said as he grabbed an AK-47 and began firing at Lisa. The number of bullets fired at Lisa made her start to bleed. "Ah, the pain! Ah, the pain" Lisa yelled as she ached severely for the wounds.

"Die already!" Skinner said as he frustratingly fired a Shotgun at Lisa. One of the 12 gauge shells fired from the shot hit her directly in the heart, causing instant death.

"Finally…" Skinner said, putting the gun down. He then took her body straight to his Morgue and put Lisa's remains in draw "No. 3" of the refrigerated storage.

Just as Skinner was about to go home, he took the security tapes which had him in his office with Lisa, him taking her to his death room, and him leaving the death room as well as some of last week's tapes home for tampering.

Rather than taping over the offending scenes with "Full House", Skinner simply spliced in footage of the same areas from the same time last week, making it less obvious that anything suspicious was happening. There was one fatal flaw with the school's CCTV, and that is the fact that the date isn't recorded on screen, only the time was.

"There, that should take care of any suspicions caused by 'Full House' suddenly appearing on a security tape." Skinner said to himself.

Both Simpson's parents were alerted to the fact that there oldest daughter had suddenly vanished while at school, just like their son Bart did a day earlier. Calling up the Police Department again, but this time, Wiggum was reluctant to call another search party.

"What are you? You're either really bad parents or looking for PR." Wiggum said in a pissed off mood. "No, we're serious, our daughter has gone missing at school…" Marge said before Wiggum hung up over the phone. Marge began crying over the fact that she'll never see her son or oldest daughter again.

"I promised to take good care of you, Maggie." She said to her. Maggie just had her arms crossed, fearing the same thing would happen to her.


	4. Sayonara Milhouse

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to Thegonk on DeviantArt for continuing to give me advice on how to improve the story.

* * *

It had been a few days since Skinner murdered poor Lisa Simpson, and he was feeling hungry for more. It was at this point that Skinner decided to murder random students of the school, his appetite for murdering school students was starting to get the better of him. His first victim under his new policy would be none other than 10-year old coward Milhouse Van Houten, who was Bart's best friend prior to his demise.

"I wonder what happened to Bart and Lisa?" Milhouse said curiously. Although usually a coward, Milhouse had determined himself to crack the case by himself, despite Martin offering to help.

"No thanks, I'm fine to do this on my own." He told Martin Prince, the only reason why Milhouse was doing this solo was so that Lisa would think he was cool after he found her. However unbeknownst to Milhouse, Lisa had already been murdered by Skinner.

He waited until lunchtime before digging further into the mystery. Checking to make sure no one was watching him, he snuck into the school building and began looking for clues. Little did he know though, was that Skinner had been monitoring the blue-haired boy over the school's security system. "Peek-a-boo, I see you!" Skinner said to himself in a sarcastic tone.

Milhouse had been wandering down the school hall when he spotted a paperclip on the floor. Picking it up, he got the idea of picking the locks on the two students' lockers. Bending the paperclip into the position which would allow him to pick locks, he quickly found Bart's locker and began picking at the lock.

Skinner was in the opposite hallway to Milhouse, looking for him. Just then, he heard a scream from Milhouse. "Big mistake, young man." Skinner said, capitalizing on Milhouse's scream to help locate him. The cause of the scream was due to Milhouse pricking himself on the finger with the paperclip.

"Dang paperclip!" Milhouse said, sucking his injured finger. Just then, he felt his body being grabbed by someone. Turning his head around, he realized that Principal Skinner had grabbed him by the stomach. "Surprise, Millhouse!" Skinner said to the young boy upon grabbing him.

"What are you doing?" Milhouse questioned. "I see you're picking the locks on the other students lockers." Skinner responded. "Uh, I was only trying to get back my books that I borrowed to Bart!" Milhouse said, trying to make up an exercise on the spot. "Bullshit!" Skinner yelled at the boy. "Usually, this sort of behavior leads to detention. But, I have something else planned for you…" Skinner told Milhouse.

Milhouse gulped. What was it Skinner had planned for him? His mind was processing all the possibilities of what Skinner was talking about. As the thoughts went through his mind, he failed to notice that he was in an unfamiliar room.

"Where are we?" Milhouse asked the Principal. "It's a special room secretly built by the Springfield Mafia and its purpose is to torture and kill the victim. Today, you're gonna be the victim!" Skinner said excitedly. Milhouse began whimpering as he heard Skinner say the last bit of that sentence.

Skinner had decided that this time, he would use one of his many death rooms to spell the end of Milhouse. All the doors were labeled with the name of a machine or a method of death. "Hmm… I think I'll go with this one." Skinner said to himself. The door was labeled "Suffocation". Milhouse gulped at the sight of the tag.

As the two entered the room, Milhouse saw another wall which had a glass window and a high-security door with a handle on it, there was a large control panel which could control the amount of air in the separate room. Being the principal, he was well aware of Milhouse's asthma conditions.

He then threw Milhouse into the air ventilation room and shut the security door and locked it tightly. Milhouse began banging the glass window, demanding to be set free. "Let me out!" He yelled, which was slightly muffled by the glass window. Skinner brought out a microphone which he could use to communicate with Milhouse and said "No!"

"I promise to not tell anyone about your chambers!" Milhouse continued to bargain with Skinner, but it was no use. Skinner slowly turned a dial and began to remove the air from the opposite room. Milhouse slowly started suffocating to death. As the seconds went by, Skinner started turning the dial quicker, which saw the air evaporate quicker. At this point, Milhouse was really struggling for air. "*COUGH* Turn it *COUGH* *COUGH* off! *COUGH*" after those words left his mouth, his eyeballs exploded, shattering the lenses of his glasses in the process. Milhouse was now dead.

"Woah! That was faster than I expected…" Skinner said to himself surprised. He slowly turned the dial back to return air to the room. Opening the locked security door, he approached Milhouse's dead body, with blood flowing out of his eye sockets. Skinner than did his usual clean up of storing the body in his morgue (this time storing it in draw 'No.4' of the refrigerated storage) and tampering with the tapes later on in the day.


	5. Flaming Nelson

**Author's Note:** Special thanks again to Thegonk on DeviantArt for proofreading this and helping me tweak a few things.

Both this and the previous chapter were written yesterday, but uploaded today.

* * *

Rumors of the whereabouts of Bart, Lisa, and Milhouse began to spread across the school. Another search party was called off after it failed to find anything of the three kids missing. Some students said they were "abducted by aliens", while others had said "they were sent to permanent detention by Principal Skinner", which was technically true, except that 'permanent detention' instead meant death, of which none of the students knew about.

However, one student undoubtedly had the most insane theory of the three missing students. His name was Nelson Muntz, one of the school bullies. According to him, the three 'missing' students were "murdered by Dark Stanley", of which Bart had once told a story about how he "murdered a bunch of kids" and made a recipe out of them called "Kid's Heads Soup", and was later caught and hanged for his crimes. Not to mention, the cemetery he was buried in completely disappeared the day after his burial. Although initially scared shitless by Bart's made up story, he had since figured out that Dark Stanley wasn't even real, despite most kids in the school still thinking so.

"So, I'm saying that Dark Stanley came back from the dead and murdered all three students, using them as part of his new recipe called… Uhhhh, 'Kid's Heads Soup: The Revenge" He said, struggling to come up with a new recipe name. It just so happened that today's lunch was soup, with most students having a mouthful of it at the time spitting it out immediately and every student in the room expect Nelson running out of the canteen screaming, having believed that they have slurped on the remains of their deceased classmates.

"Ha Ha!" Nelson went. It just so happened that Skinner had overheard Nelson's story and started to become concerned about Nelson figuring that he was responsible for the disappearance of the trio he murdered. Afterall, he had technically figured out what happened to the missing three.

"Nelson, see me at my office after school!" Skinner told him. "Awww…" Nelson went in response to Skinner, who had now had his next victim set up.

When the school day ended, Nelson came to Skinner's office like he was told. What turned out to originally be a typical trip to the Principal's office turned out to be something completely different.

"Nelson, how many times did I tell you not to spread rumors about our missing students?" Skinner said furiously at him. "It's not my fault that Bart originally started this whole Dark Stanley crap!" Nelson told him. "Watch your mouth, young man." Skinner yelled back at him. Nelson just let out a groan in response to Skinner.

"Uhh… I need to go use the toilet" Skinner said, trying to make up an excuse for what he was gonna do next. "And just in case you think about it…" Skinner said, locking the office's windows and the door as he left the room, he didn't want Nelson to escape. "This sucks…" Nelson said boredly.

Skinner didn't actually need to use the restroom, but instead, he was setting up for Nelson's last hurrah (or should I say "Ha Ha!")? He went to the main power board of the school and turned off all the lights inside the school. Despite it being pitch black, he easily found his way back to his office.

Meanwhile, Nelson had been caught off guard by the sudden power outage. "Huh? What's happening?" He said, starting to get worried. Skinner was just outside the office and quietly unlocked the door. Nelson turned behind to see a dark figure lurking towards him. After telling the story about Dark Stanley's return from the dead, he figured it was him out to get him. Nelson began to panic at this point yelling "Ahhh, Dark Stanley has come to get me!" in hope someone would hear him, but it did nothing to help as he was captured by what was really Principal Skinner.

After fainting from the ordeal, he woke up in a dimly lit room, with what was presumably Stanley himself approaching him. "Ahhh, Dark Stanley has come to kill me!" Nelson screamed out. But instead, it was actually just Skinner holding a flamethrower.

"Oh, it's just you Skinner. Where are we by the way?" Nelson said, relieved for a moment. "Well, let's just say you're in the room where you're going to die!" Skinner said in an insane tone.

"Ddddddd Die?!" Nelson said, starting to get frightened again. "Yes, you see I was the one who killed Bart, Lisa, and Milhouse!" Skinner told him. "You monster!" Nelson said pissed off. While he had bullied the three in the past, he would have never gone as far to kill them. He then tried to punch Skinner in the face, but he found out he couldn't after being fastened to the wall.

"Ha, I outsmarted you!" Skinner said proudly. "You bastard!" Nelson said enraged. "No, you're gonna be the bastard once I'm done with you!" Skinner said, beginning to fire his flamethrower at the bully. Almost immediately, Nelson broke free of the restraints and began running around on fire.

"Help me!" He screamed. He did the usual 'stop-drop-and-roll' he was taught a long time ago, but it did no help to him. "Why aren't you working?" He said, removing his burning vest. Still on fire, Nelson desperately looked for a source of water, but to no avail.

Skinner began humming to the tune of The Trammps' "Disco Inferno" as Nelson continued to run around looking for water. "Put the fire out, I'm begging you!" Nelson said, running towards Skinner, who had just dodged him time to avoid catching on fire himself, he was still screaming over the scorching flames. Eventually for what seemed like an eternality, Nelson finally succumbed to the flames.

Skinner then came running with a fire hydrant to put out the fire. "Well, that takes care of one of the school bullies…" He said, putting out the flames. He then took Nelson's charred remains to the refrigerated storage in draw 'No. 5'.

This time, Skinner took home all of today's security tapes and taped over the whole period of the blackout with yesterday's footage from the same period of time.


	6. Martin Explodes

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter for today, and thanks for continuing to read the story.

* * *

Just like Milhouse, Martin was curious to figure why fellow students were vanishing out of nowhere. Only just a few days ago, Nelson Muntz became the fourth student to go missing. While Martin wasn't really Nelson's best friend (in fact, he was far from it), he was still greatly concerned about him. He had the brain's to solve the mystery, so why not go for it?

"I sure hope Nelson is alright." Martin said. It was currently recess and he was searching the playground for clues. As he was, he was interviewing students on when they last saw any of the missing children.

"So when did you last see them, Ralph?" He said to the said student. "Well, I last saw Bart in my classroom, and she was…" Was all that Ralph was able to say before Martin said "Well, you're no help. For starters, Bart is a boy, not a girl!" Martin said frustratedly. Martin's comments just made Ralph run off crying.

"It's no use, not even an incredibly intelligent being like me can figure it out…" Martin said, starting to sulk. Just then, Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph spotted him. Despite being greatly impacted by Nelson's disappearance, they were still determined to bully their targets.

"Hey, jerkface!" Jimbo said behind Martin's back, who turned around upon hearing it. "What do you want?" Martin said back. "You're lunch money!" All three of them said. "But I don't have any!" Martin responded back. "Bullshit!" Kearney said as he began throwing punches onto the 10-year old geek. Dolph and Jimbo followed suit and began beating the shit out of Martin. Once they were done with him, they threw Martin into the school's rubbish dumpster.

"Bleck!" Martin went, trying to get the food scraps off of him. He began trying to climb out of it, but then spotted something that looked very familiar. It looked like a blue vest, but was incredibly burnt and was missing the sleeves. Of course, Martin was well aware that Nelson wore a vest just like this one, but this couldn't be his. Last time Martin saw him, his vest looked perfectly fine.

Regardless though, he took the vest to Principal Skinner to show him his discovery. Knocking on the office door, Skinner told him to come in and Martin straight away showed him the discovery. "Hello Seymour Skinner, I've come across an intriguing discovery!" He said, pulling out the burnt vest.

Skinner gulped at the sight of it, thinking "Why didn't I dispose of it in a better way?!", his instincts thought no one would look in there. "Skinner?" Martin said. "Uh, nothing!" Skinner said, nervous. "Damn, looks like I'll have to murder another one of my best students" was all that was going through his mind. "Uhh… Meet me in the basement after school, we'll talk about it further." Skinner told Martin, who agreed to meet him later.

When the after-school hours arrived, Martin approached the basement entrance and was surprisingly unlocked. Being hall monitor, he knew that the basement was usually locked. However, not wanting to wait, he entered the basement and found Skinner waiting for him down there.

"Hello again, Skinner!" Martin said in his squeakiest voice. If there's one thing Skinner couldn't stand about him, that would be his incredibly high pitched voice. "He might as well be a girl named 'Martha Prince Jr.'." Skinner said in his mind.

"So, you told me to meet you down here at this point in time. What do you want from me?" Martin asked. "Well, I thought we would discuss your find from earlier today in more detail." He said, leading Martin down into his death room.

Upon arriving in there, Martin wondered what the room's purpose was, not fully aware of what it really was used for. "Where are we?" Martin wondered. "Uhhh… It's the old fallout shelter we had from the 'Cold War' days." Skinner said, making up that excuse on the spot.

Martin didn't know this, but Skinner was secretly hiding a piece of dynamite in his pocket, ready to use on Martin. "Let's discuss it further sitting down." Skinner said, pointing at two old chairs he found earlier.

As they sat down, Skinner said "I'll be back in a minute, stay here.", Martin wondered what Skinner was doing, but obeyed Skinner's orders anyway. When Skinner returned, he was holding a piece of rope and a feather. "Hey, let's play a game of 'Tie up & Tickle Martin'!" He said, thinking in his mind that it was one of the worst titles he ever came up with.

"Uhh… how do we play this game?" Martin question, as Skinner tied him up to the chair. "Well it's simple, I tie you up and begin tickling you with this feather!" Skinner said in a cheerful tone. What he didn't mention that was attached to Martin at his rear, that would come into the picture later.

Skinner armed the explosive and had set it to go off in five minutes, luckily Martin failed to notice it as Skinner approached his feet and slowly began removing his 'girly-looking' shoes. "Why does this student have so many girly features? Next thing you'll now, he'll have nail polish!" Skinner commented as he began removing Martin's socks, exposing his bare feet. Luckily for Skinner, he wasn't wearing any, saving his sanity.

He brought the feather up to Martin's feet and began to rub on his left foot. He started slowly, but started to move faster and faster, with Martin starting to giggle over the ticklish feeling he got from it.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Martin said, who was on the verge of a full-on laugh attack. Skinner had grabbed another feather from his pocket and was now tickling both feet at the same time. Martin couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and it came out of him hard.

"Wow Skinner, you sure know how to tickle!"Martin said as Skinner started slowing down. The bomb only had one minute left until it went off, so he knew he had to back off soon.

"I've had enough of playing this game." Skinner said, proceeding to put Martin's shoes and socks back on. "Martin, I have something to tell you…" He said, with Martin listening carefully. "You see, I have no choice but to kill you now." Skinner told him.

Martin began trembling with fear, "Why?" He asked. "You see, you're actually in my death chambers where I've murdered several students, and you're about to become my next victim in thirty seconds." Skinner said, pointing at the explosive attached to him. Martin could feel cold feelings going through him as he began to cry over his impending demise.

He could see Skinner moving away frantically from him, wearing noise-canceling headphones. "What have I done to deserve this?" Martin said before the dynamite detonated.

"Intruding on my plans…" Skinner said as the bomb went off. A fiery explosion engulfed a part of the room, which thankfully was flameproof. Skinner worked quickly to put out the fire. Once that was done, he could see that were was essentially no trace of Martin left. Skinner then went on to collect all the ashes and put them into a container to dispose of later.

Skinner did his usual tampering of the security tapes and then drove off to Lake Springfield where he poured Martin's ashes into the lake. "No one will ever find him!" Skinner said, as he began to do another evil laugh. "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Skinner went before someone interrupted him.

"Stop right there!" Chief Wiggum said to him. "Dah!" Skinner yelled in shock, thinking he was caught. "Just what do you think you're doing, Seymour?" Wiggum asked back. "Well… I was collecting water from the lake for a future school project!" Skinner made up on the spot. "Well, okay then!" Wiggum told him, before driving off.

"Phew, dodged a bullet there!" Skinner said relieved. He couldn't believe how bad the Springfield Police Department was at doing its job.

Both of Martin's parents, Martin Sr. and Martha Prince started to worry when their son had failed to return from school. But then they remembered that Martin had planned on going on a nature walk at Springfield National Park as part of a school project he was working on. "Don't tell me he's fallen off that cliff again…" Martha said in total shock.

After calling the police, Chief Wiggum organized a search party, but you guessed it, they failed to find anything! Like on the previous occurrence, Wiggum presumed that the puma who lived in a nearby cave had really eaten him on this occasion. But unlike last time, the puma didn't cough out any of Martin's clothes and the police called off the search, as it had several times over the past week or so.


	7. Ralph in the Deep

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, I didn't have a lot of ideas for it.

* * *

A few days had passed since Martin went 'missing' and Skinner was anxious to kill another victim. It turns out that he didn't have to wait much longer as a pissed off Miss Hoover came into the teacher's lounge and proceeded to have a conversation about one of her students.

"Seymour, you need to do something about Ralph Wiggum." Elizabeth Hoover said to the principal. "But why? He behaves pretty well most of the time." Skinner told her. "No, he keeps saying stupid things all the time and it's starting to freaking piss me off!" She said as the tone of her voice raised towards the end of the sentence.

"Just this morning, he was not doing his work and instead drew pictures of his kitten named 'Mittens' and when I told him to stop it and do what he was supposed to be doing, but instead he started to call me 'Miss Doodie'!" She said, also recalling the time when Bart called her that when she taught him two years ago.

"Well, I'll have a talk with him at lunch…" Skinner said, but was he was actually going to do with Ralph was completely different to what he told the second-grade teacher.

When recess was done, Ralph returned to his classroom along with his fellow classmates. It was there were Miss Hoover told him about his visit to the principal's office at lunch for his misbehavior. "Yay, I get to see Principal Skinner!" Ralph said excitedly. "Uh, actually Ralph, it means that you're in trouble." Allison Taylor told him. "Oh…" Ralph said.

Lunchtime came and Ralph went to Skinner's office like he was instructed. "Hello, Ralph. Do you know why you're in here?" Skinner questioned Ralph.

"Am I in here because you found my kitten Mittens?" Ralph answered. "No! That's not you're in here for!" Skinner yelled at him. Ralph starting whimpering, which made Skinner feel somewhat remorseful for him, but only a little. "Sorry if I scared you then." He told Ralph. "That's okay!" Ralph said in his usual retarded voice.

"The reason you've been called in here is that Miss Hoover is sick and tired of the stupid things you say in her class. It's fine at home or when you're at someone else's home. But it's not okay at school, right young man?" Skinner said. "What did you just say, Super Nintendo Chalmers?" Ralph said. Skinner just facepalmed himself and was wanting to get this over with. Just then, an idea to lure Ralph into his death rooms hit him.

"Hey, I know where your kitten Mittens went." Skinner told the young boy. "Do you?" Ralph asked politely. "Yep, just follow me and you'll find him." He said, leading Ralph out of his office. Of course, Skinner didn't actually know where Mittens was and is just using it as a way to get rid of Ralph quicker.

He took Ralph into his death chambers and went straight to the room named "Drowning". Obviously, Ralph was too stupid to realize what this meant and only cared about finding Mittens.

"Your kitten is right in there!" Skinner told Ralph, who jumped straight into the water. "Mittens, come to Ralphy!" He said, in an even more retarded voice. Now Ralph wasn't really a proper swimmer and usually required those 'arm floaties' in order to swim well. Skinner then removed the ladder that allows one to climb out of the deep pool.

"Uh, Skinner. I can't find Mittens!" Ralph said. "That's because he isn't in there, I just made that up so I can drown you!" Skinner said, in an evil voice. "Hang on, what does 'drown' mean?" Ralph asked. "Drowning means dying due to the lack of oxygen underwater and right now, you're just about to drown yourself!" Skinner answered him.

Ralph had at that point began to have problems trying to stay afloat. "Help!" He said worriedly. It only took a minute for Ralph to completely drown in the water. "Well, that takes care of him!" He said, grabbing an extra long net to fish Ralph's body out of there. Once he had done that, he took the dead body to the morgue and stored it in draw 'No. 6' of the refrigerated storage and did his usual tampering of the security tapes.

Of course, Ralph was Clancy's son. Being the police chief, he desperately looked for his missing son. But like before, he found zilch. "I seriously don't understand how all these students are disappearing without a trace. Now, my son has become the latest victim of 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances'." Clancy said to himself. 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances' was the new name for the fad that was going on there, obviously referring to the unexplained disappearances of Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Nelson, Martin, and now Ralph.


	8. The Beat is on for Lewis

**Author's Note:** I think I'm gonna try uploading one chapter per day, unless if I haven't finish writing the next chapter.

* * *

Less than 24 hours after Ralph went 'missing', Skinner was hungry for another student to kill. By this point, his mental instincts told him that he needed to murder at least one student a day in order for them be satisfied, excluding weekends of course. Being the deranged psychopath disguised as a 'humble' hard-working principal, Skinner was starting to get uneasy at this point.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill!" was all that was going through his mind at the time. Just then, the school bell rang for recess. He knew it was the perfect time to find his next victim.

Walking down the hallway, he spotted two students chatting to each other. One of them was named Lewis, the other Richard. Skinner knew that one of them could be potential targets for him, but 'which one to pick?' was going through his mind. After a few seconds, he settled on Lewis Clark.

"So, why don't we go outside now?" Lewis said to Richard. They both entered the school playground, not noticing that Skinner was right behind him, ready to pounce on Lewis any second now. Of course, he had to wait for Richard to not be in sight of Lewis before attacking. Luckily, it didn't take too long for Skinner to have the opportunity, with Richard needing to use the bathroom.

"Uh, I need to go use the toilet!" Richard said, rushing off. With Lewis all by himself, Skinner slowly crept up to him with a sack to trap him in. "What the? Ahhh!" Lewis yelled, but it was all muffled by the sack. Skinner knew he had him in 'the bag'. A few minutes later, Richard returned only to find that his best friend was missing. "Don't tell me he's become the latest victim of 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances'!" Richard said to himself.

Skinner took him down to the death chambers and emptied him out of the sack. As he landed on his butt, he looked around the room in awe. "Where are we?" Lewis said, before realizing that Skinner was the one who kidnapped him. "Skinner?! Why did you trap me in there?" Lewis then asked.

He saw Skinner coming up to him with a baseball bat, which he then whacked both of his legs with, creating a nice crunching noise as it broke both of them. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Lewis said in pain. "You see, I'm not the principal you think I am. I'm actually a homicidal maniac who's hungry for students like you!" He said, with an evil grin on his face.

"You're one sick bas…" Lewis said before Skinner whacked him again, this time on the stomach. With both of his legs broken, he was heading nowhere. "Ouch! Stop it, please." He pleaded, but Skinner just ignored him. He turned Lewis onto his stomach and starting hitting him on the back. After a few good hits, Lewis had a broken back and was starting to bleed.

"Oh why me?!" Lewis said painfully before Skinner gave him a good whack on the arms, breaking them instantly. He was struggling to handle the pain and was just hoping for his death to occur quickly, but Skinner had other ideas.

"Wait here for a minute…" Skinner said as he went to the weapons wall and grabbed a plank with a nail in it. When he returned, he began to hit him with it. "Oh my god, what are you using?!" Lewis asked. "It's a simple piece of wood with a nail in it. You should be surprised how effective it is." He said before continuing to hit Lewis with it.

Each prick of the nail on Lewis left a bloody hole behind. His once orange and tan shirt was covered in his own blood and Skinner then nailed serval hits in the area he least expected it, his privates.

"Goodness me! Could you at least have the decency not to target 'that' area?" Lewis said angrily. His penis was an absolute wreck, totally and utterly deformed, although luckily Skinner was unable to see it through is blood-soaked green shorts.

Skinner then went back to his weapons board and this time grabbed a pair of brass knuckles and upon returning to Lewis' badly injured body, he starts punching him in the face. "Oh my god, this hurts!" Lewis said in huge agony. His bruised cheeks had muffled his speech significantly. With no way out of this, he just wanted to end it all by this point.

His prayers would soon be answered as Skinner threw a knockout blow on him, not only knocking out some of his teeth, but Lewis himself. "Well, that takes care of him!" He said, carrying the dead body over his shoulder. Doing his usual body storage methods (this time in draw 'No. 7', in case you were wondering), he went up the stairs and just when he was about to leave his chambers, he heard someone in the basement.

"Where is Skinner?" Said a familiar voice. Just hearing it almost immediately made him recognize who it was, Superintendent Chalmers. "Oh lord, I'm boned!" He said quietly to himself. Skinner knew he had to find a way to lure Gary Chalmers out of the basement before he finds out about his secret. Just then, the perfect idea hit him! He went back into his chambers and called Chalmers over his mobile. Just as the Superintendent answered, he yelled "Skinnerrrrrr!" over the phone. "What is it, Chalmers?" He replied.

"Where on earth have you gone?!" Gary said over the phone. "Uhh, I have some Steamed Hams prepared over at my house, wanna go over there after school and have some?" Skinner said nervously. "I haven't had any of your so-called 'Steamed Hams' in a while so sure, I'll come over later and while we're there, we'll have a little talk over something..." Chalmers told him. "Bye!" Skinner said over the phone. As he hung up, he heard Superintendent Chalmers leaving the basement and felt relieved to have dodged a bullet.

The rest of the school day passed without incident, although Skinner did have a nervous breakdown over how close he came to being busted by the superintendent. Now Skinner couldn't take the security tapes home yet as if Chalmers saw them at his place, he was done for dinner. So he instead decided to wait for him to leave his house before doing so.

Skinner knew that he had to be at his house by 4:30 PM, and it was currently 4:10 meaning he had to buy the 'Steamed Hams' from the Krusty Burger, and also buy some champagne from the Kwik-E-Mart. So Skinner was in a huge rush to get this done.

After hastily getting the burgers from the fast food outlet and buying the champagne from the convenience store, but not before forgetting to pay and enraging Apu, Skinner was set to arrive at his place with five minutes to spare. But then, he started to hear 'bells'.

"Oh god, don't tell me…" He said before realizing that the noise was coming from something Melbournians love to hate, a railroad crossing. "Oh, Damn it!" He yelled as his head hit the steering wheel. Looking out the window, he could be a long freighter heading toward the crossing and it was looking like it was going to take ages for it to cross.

Not wanting to wait, he turned around and looked for somewhere else to cross the tracks. He knew that the next overpass was a mile and a half away, so he knew that he had to find some other way to get to his house. Just then, he spotted what looked to be a ramp over the rail line. As much as he didn't want to wreck his car, he knew it was the only choice and Chalmers would be pretty pissed off if he was late.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Skinner said as he began to drive down the alleyway. He knew he had to pick up a lot of speed in a short period of space, otherwise, he'll be heading straight into the path of the train.

With loads of speed, Skinner went up the ramp and was soaring over the train, but only just. His vehicle landed on its wheels, remarkably without a scratch. But that all changed when suddenly he rammed into someone else's car after not looking both ways before re-entering the road. Unfortunately, it just so happened that he hit Chalmer's Honda. "Skinnerrrrrr! What are you doing?" He said, upon noticing that it was Skinner who'd hit him. "Uh, I was taking a new shortcut I found yesterday!" Skinner said.


	9. Twins in The Acid

**Author's** **Name:** Thanks to Thegonk on Deviantart for making a massive list of errors I've made during earlier chapters so I could go back and fix them.

* * *

After arriving at Skinner's place with their damaged cars. Skinner made sure Chalmers wasn't looking for taking the food and drinks items inside. He quickly went into the kitchen with them while Chalmers sat down next to the dining table.

After a few minutes of pretending to prepare the 'Steamed Hams', he came out with them on a plate and two bottles of champagne in between his arms. "Well Chalmers, it's the moment you've been waiting for, the one and the only, 'Steamed Hams'!" Skinner said excitedly.

As Chalmers took a bite out of one of them, he said: "I still don't understand why these taste like the burgers you get at Krusty Burger…". "Again, it's an old family recipe. I guess the similar taste is a coincidence." Skinner replied nervously.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk about 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances' with you." Chalmers told him. Skinner felt butterflies running through his stomach upon hearing that and after a few seconds, he said: "Oh that, it's been mentioned throughout the news in Springfield."

"Yeah, I've been reviewing the security footage and I've noticed that whenever that one minute, the student is clearly visible and then the next, they're gone!" Chalmers said to Skinner, who was getting uneasy about the subject.

"Well, I clearly can't understand why they would vanish suddenly without ever been seen again…" Skinner said, really starting to get worried that Chalmers was on his case. He then told him "Look, mother needs to be picked up from her… Uh, parenting camp." He said. Of course, this wasn't true as he murdered his mother a while back and was just using this as an excuse to get Superintendent Chalmers out of his house.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading off to…" The superintendent said. The both of when went to their damaged cars and took off. After making sure Gary wasn't taking the same route as him, he turned onto the main road and headed to the school so he could do his usual tape tampering.

The next day, Skinner realized something about the victims he'd been choosing. All but one of them were boys. He figured that it was now time to start picking more girls as his victims. But there was still another problem, which one would he pick? Sure, there were loads of them, but he just couldn't pick of one of them.

Then, he realized that his answer would come in pairs, literally. "Maybe I could target Sherri and Terri as my next victims. After all, they're starting to creep me out with their secret twin speak and shit like that…" He told himself.

After that was decided on, he went on hunting for them. It wouldn't take long before he overheard them speaking in their secret twin language in the girl's bathroom. "Perfect…" He said quietly. Both girls left the bathroom and began chatting and giggling away.

"So Terri, do you have any idea what happened to Bart?" Sherri asked her sister, who was just as mystified by 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances'. "No sis, Bart hasn't been seen for several weeks now!" She replied. Just then, Skinner grabbed the duo by their long purple hair.

"Whah?" They said, before hearing a familiar voice behind them. "Hello, Sherri and Terri, whichever of you is which!" The voice went. They both turned around to find it was Skinner holding them by their hair. "Skinner, what are you doing?" Both of them said. "I have a special surprise for the both of you!" He said, with an evil look on his face. The two twins both had their legs dangling in the air as Skinner took them to his death chambers.

Upon arriving there, Skinner was still gripping to them tightly by the hair and went into a room called "Acid". Both girls looked at each other nervously as the Principal took them into the room. There were two shower cubicles inside, each looking to fit one twin inside it. Skinner threw the two into the separate cubicles and locked them in there.

"Let us out!" The two repeated over and over, banging the doors at the same time. Of course, Skinner just ignored them and fired on the acid. Sherri felt the top of her head beginning to burn up as the acid melted through her hair bow. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed at the feeling of the burning acid. "Hang on, why hasn't any fallen on me?" Terri asked nervously.

Skinner had a reason why only Sherri was currently receiving acid water, and not her younger sister Terri. Inside Sherri's shower, there was a button on the wall which when pressed, would stop the acid water pouring onto her. There was a catch though, as pressing the button would redirect the acid to the other cubicle which was holding Terri. It was a true test of Sisterhood indeed.

"Hey Sherri, if you don't want the acid to harm you any further, press that button on the wall." Skinner whispered to her. By this point, her feet and hair had partially melted away, so she was bound to press the button. However, Skinner didn't tell her about the catch to the button and she pressed it unaware of the consequences.

Sherri then heard a shrill scream come from what could only be her sister in the other shower. She then realized that pressing the button would direct the acid to her sister, leaving her with the toughest choice of her 10-year life.

"Skinner, just take me and let my sister go!" Sherri said frantically, letting go of the button. Of course, Skinner turned down the offer as he wanted to kill both girls. Sherri's shoes and socks had melted completely at this point and the acid was melting through the rest of her clothing at this point. She was screaming loudly and the acid ate through her skin, while Terri was forced to listen to her sister's horrifying screams, despite her best efforts to block out the noise. She also had a problem of her own, the acid pool on the floor was eating through the soles of her shoes.

Sherri had decided that she had endured enough pain and pressed the button again, as much as she didn't want to. Terri screamed again as a fresh rain of acid poured onto her, eating away at her flesh on her hands and the bottom of her dress. Not wanting to listen to her sister's screams of horror, she released her finger from the button and had more acid pour down on her.

"I can't bear to see my sister dying!" Sherri said, conceding in defeat as the acid melted her flesh to the point that Skinner could see her guts and insides. Eventually, the acid melted her heart, leading to her death.

"Sherri!" Terri screamed when she noticed that her sister had died. "You sick bastard!" Terri said, banging the shower door loudly. Just then, she felt more acid water pouring down on her. "Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed. "You were saying?" Skinner said, with an evil grin on his face. In just thirty seconds, her face had melted off, exposing her brain to Skinner.

"Wow Terri, your brain is…" Skinner said before Terri interrupted with "Wait, how do you know I'm Terri?". Simple, I noticed that Sherri is always on the left, and you're on the right!" Skinner told her. Just like Sherri, she'd given up on getting out alive, especially after Skinner figured out which twin was which. It would only take a minute for her to succumb to the acid, just like the older twin did.

"I don't think I want to be touching either body after what I put them through…" Skinner said, putting the acid in both cubicles on full blast to melt away the rest of their remains. Once that was done, the rest of the school day went without incident and Skinner did his tape tampering once the school day was over.


	10. Soylent Jessica

**Author's Note:** Yeah, two chapters in one day! This is to make up for the lack of updates yesterday while I waited for Thegonk to sent me the list of errors that needed fixing.

And yes, this chapter was inspired by the Treehouse of Horror segement "Nightmare Cafeteria".

* * *

A day had passed since Sherri and Terri Mackleberry had become the newest victims of 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances', and a vast number of the students had now become well concerned for their well being. But one such student who wasn't was the Jessica Lovejoy, the reverend's daughter.

"Are you kidding me, Jess, how could you not be concerned about this?" Nikki McKenna said. She, Jessica, and Francine Rhenquist had been smoking cigars in the 'bad girl's bathroom', questioning the case that was rocking the school.

"It's just some stupid fad made up by some gullible twit who wanted PR." Jessica said, taking a smoke out of her cigarette. "If that's the case, then why haven't you seen any of the missing students since?" Nikki replied. "That is one of the dumbest things I've ever heard to you say!" Jessica said, facepalming. "No… what you said was even dumber!" The other girl talked back. Both Jessica and Nikki got into a fight and Francine was forced to break it up.

"Enough fighting you two!" Francine yelled at them, she didn't want to use force like she did last time the two got into an argument. "Sorry…" Both of them said. Just then, the school bell rang, indicating lunchtime had begun.

As the three got their tray's, ordered lunch, and sat on their tables, Skinner had been observing the canteen, looking for a girl that he'll murder later today. He walked up to Jessica, Nikki, and Francine, figuring that today's target should be one of the three.

While Skinner was over there, a pack of cigarettes Jessica had stored in her pockets accidentally slipped out. Skinner quickly noticed it and told Jessica "Smoking at school I see, not only are you underage, but it's against school policy too. My office, now!" He grabbed Jessica and took off to his 'office'.

"What do you mean I'm smoking? I would never do anything like that!" She said, passing the Principal's office. "Uh, you passed your office!" Jessica said confused. "Did I say office? I meant my death chambers!" Skinner said, his voice rasing in evilness.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-death chambers?" Jessica said worriedly, she originally thought that Seymour Skinner was just kidding about that, but would shortly realize it was no joke. Skinner went into the basement with her and entered his secret rooms.

"What the hell is this place?" the reverend's daughter asked as she gazed the room in shock. "It's the place where I've killed all the students who've disappeared as part of the 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances'." Skinner told her. "You-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u were the one who killed all those kids!" She said nervously.

"Yep, Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Nelson, Martin, Ralph, Lewis, Sherri, and Terri!" He said proudly. "You monster!" She said, just like many of Skinner's earlier victims. Although Jessica was a troublemaker just like Bart and usually tended to go much 'further' then he did, Jessica knew that murder would be too much.

"I'm so gonna tell the students and teachers all about your murderous ways, and you'll rot in a dirty prison cell!" She said angrily. Jessica then started to head to the door, but Skinner acted quickly to stop her from leaving. "You're not heading anywhere, Jessikins!" Skinner said while grabbing her. "Besides the door's locked, so you ain't telling no one!" He then added.

"You are such an asshole, Skinner." Jessica responded. Skinner took her into the room marked 'Oven' and stating the obvious, there was an oven in there, only it was somewhat different from a typical house oven. You see, this oven was much bigger than usual and its main purpose was to cook humans alive. Jessica would be the first victim of the oven and rightfully so, Skinner chucked the reverend's daughter into it and closed the door.

"Let me out!" She said, banging the door. "Don't you know how many people do that? They bang the door in hope of getting out the trap, and it always fails to persuade me to let them free." Skinner told her while preheating the oven to 325° F. At that point, she stopped banging it realizing that Skinner had defeated her and was feeling sorrow for herself.

"Why do I deserve this?" She said, beginning to cry. Now, Skinner murdering Jessica may seem justified to some, especially all the crap she put Bart through after stealing the church collection plate. But, she knew that even a crime like that wasn't punishable via this.

She began to sweat heavily as the inside of the oven got hotter as the seconds went by, her skin becoming nice and crisp. "I can't wait for the next part of the plan, serving you to the unsuspecting students!" Skinner said with a shit eating grin on his face. "That's absolutely disgusting!" Jessica said, with her tongue sticking out of her face. Getting killed by a school principal was bad enough, but then getting served to the students was taking it to a whole new level.

Jessica was really starting to cook, with her clothes burning up under the severe heat. "Oh god, that was not part of the plan!" Skinner said in shock. "Oh shoot!" Jessica said at the said time, her cheeks blushing as she covered up her privates. Her long black hair was the next thing to burn up, leaving her bald.

"My hair!" She said, feeling her bald head with one hand. Her eyeballs then exploded, followed by her guts exploding out of her chest.

"Well, that didn't quite go to plan…" Skinner said to himself, nevertheless, Jessica was dead. The homicidal principal turned the oven off and waited for it to cool down. After a few minutes, he got Jessica's remains out of the oven and put them into a meat grinder. He then processed her and stuffed her meat into hot dogs.

"The kids will never know that they're eating a fellow student!" Skinner said, following it with an evil laugh. The typical tape tampering followed in the after school hours.

The following day, the school lunch special was 'Seymour Skinner's Stuffed Meatdogs™', and yes Skinner did come up with that name himself, as crazy as it sounds. Most of the students brought at least one, with Üter stuffing his fat face with about a dozen of them. Of course, most of the students had no idea that they were actually eating Jessica Lovejoy.

"Wow, these taste amazing!" Nikki told the principal. "What's the secret?" She then added. "It's an old family recipe…" Skinner made up on the spot, just like he did with the Steamed Hams. "Hey, where's Jessica?" Francine asked. "Uh... Jessica is a bit sick today." Skinner told her. In reality, she wasn't sick and surprisingly, she fell for it.

"Well that's a shame, she certainly would of love these!" Francine said. But if there was one student who felt something was not right, it would be 8-year old Janey Powell.

"These taste really weird to me…" Janey said to her friends. As much as the disappearance of her 'best' friend Lisa Simpson saddened her, she knew Lisa would go on a rant about them eating meat.

"What do you mean? These are the best hot dogs I've ever had!" Allison said, stuffing her mouth with what was her third one. "DMY, Janey." Alex Whitney added, who was on her second one. "Alex, how much times have we told you not to use that phrase out in public!" Janey said frustrated at her. "Like, sorry Janey-pie" Alex replied back, 'Janey-pie' was Alex's nickname for Janey and the 8-year old didn't like that name one bit.

"I've also constantly reminded you not to use that nickname!" Janey said in a pissed off mood. "Can you two just calm down?" Allison said, who was getting restless over the argument.

But still, Janey (who wasn't the smartest kid in the school) was determined to figure out why the hot dogs tasted so weird to her.


	11. Will Janey Blend?

**Author's Note:** Another chapter for all my readers, consider this a Christmas present.

* * *

"You're kidding me, right? How could you not taste anything odd about them!" Janey said to the other two girls out in the playground. Out of the group of Lisa and her five 'best' friends, only Janey, Allison, and Alex remained. Sherri, Terri, and Lisa herself were all dead, but the other three girls obviously didn't know this.

"Well, they did they taste different from the hot dogs I usually have at home…" Allison said. "Like yeah, your dad makes pretty good dogs too!" Alex added, who had eaten Mr. Taylor's hot dogs before when she had a sleepover at Allison's a month ago.

"In fact, they tasted a lot like human flesh to me!" Janey then added, but of course, she was not a cannibal and didn't actually know the exact taste of skin. "Ewww…" Both girls went. "Tell ya what Janey-pie. Why don't ya like, check the recipe and ingredients Skinner used, I'm pretty sure they'll be like, inside the canteen kitchen!" Alex said in typical valleyspeak.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Alex and do I need to remind you again about calling me that nickname?" Janey then said. "I'm pretty sure all the teachers would be in their lounge chatting away so there's no risk of being caught." Allison then told her. "And besides, if you feel it's getting too risky, then you can always abort the mission…" Alex then added.

Despite Janey's initial doubts, she agreed to just that. Quietly entering the canteen kitchen, she looked around for any ingredients or hints as to what was in those hot dogs. Surely enough, she found a bowl of mincemeat and a note attached to it.

"Jessica Lovejoy's meat. To be served as hot dogs to the school's students!" Janey said in shock. No matter why they tasted so weird to her, they were actually made of another student's remains! "I think I'm gonna be sick…" Janey said, covering her mouth. Just when she was about to leave to tell the other girls about her finding, she heard a noise coming from outside the kitchen.

"Oh dear, I better hide!" She said quietly. She hid in one of the cupboards as Skinner came into the room, looking for the bowl of meat. "Oh crap! I nearly forgot about this, imagine if one of the teachers or students found this. I would be history!" Skinner said hesitated.

Just when Skinner was going to leave the room, Janey banged her head on the top of the cupboard. "Ow!" She yelled, blowing her cover at the same time. "Who's that?" Skinner said in surprise. It didn't take him long to find Janey inside one of the cupboards.

"What are you doing, Miss?" He said, grabbing the young girl by the collar. "I know what you did!" Janey yelled at him. "Did what?" Skinner asked. "Turn Jessica Lovejoy into hot dogs!" She replied back in anger.

"Ok, I admit it, I did turn her into a canteen lunch." Skinner said in a disappointed mood. "But now you know this, I'm going to have to kill you too!" He then added, his mood brightening up again.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Janey yelled at the principal. He just ignored the second-grade student as he disposed of the remaining meat and took her to the death chambers.

"Okay, this place is freaking me out." Janey said, looking around the room. She could see all the weapons on the wall, along with the many rooms that had the potential to kill someone. "That's good to hear, as I love seeing my victims in fear as I end their pruny lives!" Skinner said, with a homicidal look in his eyes.

He picked the room labeled 'Blender' and as Janey expected, there was a blender waiting inside. But what she didn't expect was that it was massive, and looked like it could fit a whole human being inside.

"Are you gonna blend me?" Janey asked. "Yes, you'll make a good drink to the teachers!" Skinner replied back. He dropped the girl into the blender and secured the lid on, as after all, he didn't want to create a big mess in the process.

Skinner heard Janey beginning to sulk as she knew there was no way out of this, "I'm too young to die!" she said. No sympathy was shown from the principal as he set the blender to the highest possible setting.

"Any last words, Janey-pie?" Skinner said, knowing that the nickname would piss her off. "You'll be sorry once my best friends get their hands on you, and I... am... not... called.. 'Janey-pie'!" She said angrily. Skinner then powered up the appliance as Janey was reduced to nothing but liquids.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" Janey screamed as she was blended and pulverized into juices. "Ahhh, the sweet sounds of a student's demise." Skinner said satisfyingly. There were loud banging noises as it cut through the child's bones and reduced them to a pile of dust.

"Alright, I think that's blended for long enough." He said, shutting off the blender. Taking off the lid, he could clearly see that Janey was no more, turned into a nice red juice. Pouring the contents of it into several glasses, ready for serving to unsuspecting teachers.

"Us teachers may have missed out on what the students had for lunch today, but I've made something special to make up for it!" Skinner said, unveiling the drinks.

"Wow Seymour, you didn't have to go to all this trouble!" Edna said in a romantic mood. She took one of the drinks and tasted it. "Yum, is there any secret to these drinks? Miss Hoover said, enjoying every single drop of it.

"Old family recipe…" Skinner said, at that point, he was using that phrase every time as a disguise to the truth. "Well Skinner, you truly know how to cook. Why weren't you ever a chef?" Chalmers asked him.

"I applied to be one, but mother intervened with the process." Skinner told the many teachers in the room. They all laughed at it and enjoyed the drinks made out of Janey Powell.

Meanwhile outside, both Allison and Alex were getting restless over how long Janey was taking inside. "It's been fifteen minutes and she still hasn't returned!" Allison said, fearing that Janey was the most recent victim of 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances'. "Calm down Ally, that fox might be like, still lookin'." She said with an extreme case of Valleyspeak, almost as if she was on 'The Real Housewives of Springfield'.

"Since when was Janey a fox?" Allison said confused. "Oh, sorry about that…" Alex replied back. After that debacle was sorted, they went into the canteen and checked the kitchen for their friend.

"Janey, where are you?" Allison said, looking for her, "Come out Janey-pie!" Alex said, knowing it would trigger Janey. But surprisingly, no reaction was made. "She might of went to the toilet, come on!" Allison said as the two left the kitchen. As they were walking down the hallway, Skinner was carrying a tray of empty glasses, which he would wash out himself.

"Hi, Principal Skinner. I see you made some drinks for the teachers." Allison said. "Uh yeah, I certainly did!" He replied back. "And I've volunteered to wash the glasses out." He then added.

"Can we like, help man?" Alex asked, fidgeting with her hair. "Nah I'm fine…" Skinner said, not wanting them to discover what they were really made of, especially since they were some of Janey's besties.

"That's fine and by the way, have you seen Janey?" Allison asked. Skinner then felt uncomfortable as he said "Nope, haven't seen her.", lying to the duo.

After failing to find the second-grade student in the girl's bathroom, the school bell rang, indicating that classes were about to recommence. Both girls decided to call off the search until recess the next day, rather than risk being caught and sent to detention. Of course, Skinner tampered with all security vision after everyone else had left.


	12. Allison Expands

**Author's Note:** I tried publishing this chapter yesterday, but I wasn't able to submit it due to an internal error.

Special thanks to Thegonk for helping me write this chapter.

* * *

Recess came and both girls were back on the case. In the canteen kitchen, the duo was on the case looking for clues into Janey's disappearance. They were all too aware of the fact that most of the students were likely dead by now, but still had hopes for Janey, who'd only went missing yesterday.

"Okay Janey, is this some kind of joke?" Allison said furiously. "If so, then it's not appropriate, especially at a time like this…" She then added. "Oh, Ally. Take a look at what I found!" Alex said to the younger girl.

Allison rushed over to see what Alex had discovered, it was a long strand of brunette hair, almost like Janey's. "I think I've like, found a strand of hair off Janey-pie!" She said, holding it in her hand. "Are you sure that's Janey's hair strand? It could have also been from my hair…" She said, pointing at her own hair. "It can't have come from you, yours is like smooth as silk, while Janey's has a more rough feel to it." Alex told her.

Just then, the noise of footsteps could be heard outside as someone began to approach the kitchen door. Just like Janey did earlier, the two hid inside the cupboards. Once again, Skinner came in to wash out the remaining glasses from earlier in the day when he served them to the teachers.

"I'm quite surprised that I've got away with what I did yesterday." Skinner said to himself. He didn't refer to what happened exactly just in case there was someone in the room hiding, as Janey showed him on that same day.

"I wonder what he's talking about?" Allison whispered to Alex. "Beats me…" Alex whispered back. After what seemed like an eternity, Skinner finally left the kitchen and the two girls left their hiding place, but not before Alex accidentally hit Allison in the face with one of her platform shoes.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing her cheek. "Oh sorry, I need to be more careful of my footing…" Alex said, rubbing Allison's cheek. "Just thank your lucky stars that there's no bruising or anything nasty!" Allison said back to the fashionable girl.

Just then, they spotted an almost empty glass with what appeared to be juice inside it. "Oooh, I wonder what this is?" Alex said upon spotting it. "Must've been some drink the teachers had yesterday." Allison said curiously. "I dare ya' to try it!" Alex said, believing it was an alcoholic drink. "No thanks, I wanna remain sober 24/7 until I'm at the legal drinking age!" The 7-year old responded.

"I see you're a little chicken!" Alex began to taunt, making chicken noises and gestures. "Oh fine, but just one sip!" The other girl said. As Allison drank it, she noticed that it tasted a lot like human flesh and blood rather than alcohol.

"Oh, that tastes disgusting!" Allison said, spitting out whatever was still in her mouth. "Let me have a try!" Alex said curiously. As she poured the contents of the glass into her mouth, the same taste Allison had went through her too, spitting the liquid out too. "Gag me with a spoon, that was terrible!" Alex said, making a tongue sticking out of mouth face.

"For me, it tasted like human blood and flesh!" Allison said before Alex said "Same!". "I think the school might be cooking up all the students who have disappeared recently!" Allison said, who was partly correct about this.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Alex said, running off to the bathroom as she didn't want to throw up everywhere. While Alex was gone, Skinner came back to the kitchen to without warning to collect some cyanide for use in the future.

"Hey, what are you doing in here!" Skinner said, spotting the brunette standing there. "Oh, I'm looking for something…" She said. "Something that'll get you arrested for killing students and turning them into items on the school canteen!" Allison then added.

"Oh shoot, well you got me there. I did indeed cook and served up some of the missing students, with Jessica becoming hot dogs and Janey was processed into juices for the teachers…" He said, confirming her suspicions. "But you're not gonna need evidence once I'm done with you!" He said, grabbing the young girl. As Skinner left the canteen, Alex Whitney had come out of the bathroom after making a 'mess of herself' and headed straight back to the kitchen, only to find that Allison was gone.

"Oh shoot! Allison's vanished too, presumably so she could be cooked up." Alex said worriedly. "Don't worry Ally, once I tell everyone what's behind the disappearances, there will be vengeance!" She added confidently.

Meanwhile, Skinner had taken his newest victim down into his death chambers. "I can't believe you're doing such horrible things to innocent children!" Allison said, still in shock. Once again, Skinner really didn't give a shit that he was killing another one of the school's biggest achievers, he was more worried about getting busted at this point.

Entering the room with the nameplate 'Inflation' on the door, Allison had no idea what to expect. There was what appeared to be an automatic 'balloon inflator', but it was actually intended to be used on human beings and inflate them until they burst.

"I hope you enjoy your 'expansion'!" Skinner taunted, grabbing the air hose and shoving the nozzle on it right into Allison's mouth. Thoughts of horror were all that was going through Allison's mind at the time and found herself beginning to cry as Skinner turned onto the machine.

Allison now knew that Skinner had defeated her and that she was going to blow up like a helpless balloon no matter what. Allison briefly wondered if she was being inflated with lighter than air gas or heavier than air gas as she felt the hose filling her body up.

Already, she could feel air filling inside her. "You'll be regretting this one day!" Allison said although it was muffled significantly by the hose. Allison's waist widened along with her hips.

The air building in her butt began to stretch her burgundy skirt wider, with the button fastening it together flying right off like a projectile. "Woah, that could have gotten someone right in the eye!" Skinner said as it flew off.

Only just a few seconds later, the skirt itself snapped into two exposing her panties. "Oh god, these better stay on!" Allison said in her mind. The air in her chest also started stretching her light blue blouse out, but unlike the skirt, it somehow manages to withstand her girth's expansion.

Her arms and legs were slowly being sucked into her expanding body as she waved her fattening hands and feet around, even trying to talk was becoming a problem as her fat cheeks were making it a chore.

"Thank god no one else is here to witness this humiliation of a sweet, innocent girl!" She said, but Skinner could hardly understand. Allison knew she had to be one of the cutest girls in the school, even her friends knew that she would blow them away in a cute-off.

This is taking much longer than I expected, what is been like, two and a half minutes?" Skinner said confused. Then right on cue, Allison Taylor finally began floating like an actual balloon, she squeaked and groaned her way ponderously into the air.

By now Allison's arms, legs, and neck had been absorbed by her inflating body, she was now little more than a helpless bobbing party balloon. Allison's long brunette hair was trailing behind her as suddenly, Allison's inflated body started to rumble, her eyes went wide as she's realized that she'd stopped expanding, which of course meant only one thing, she was about to explode.

"Well Allison, I didn't think you'd get this large, but then, you always were an overachiever." Skinner taunted as Allison shuddered then exploded, her guts and insides flying all over the room.

"Oh man, I probably should've expected such a big mess after doing something like that!" Skinner said, amazed about how much there was across the room. He shortly got around to cleaning up the mess and storing them in draw 'No. 8' of the storage facility in his morgue.

Skinner then went on to do the usual editing to the security footage once the school day had passed.


	13. Slaughterhouse Alex

**Author's Note** **:** This is the longest chapter to date, with 2,174 words (not counting this author's note).

* * *

Over the day that Allison disappeared on, Alex had been outside telling students and her parents that all their missing colleagues had been turned into items on the canteen menu, but every student she told passed it off as bullshit.

"What sort of theory is that?" Richard said to Alex, who couldn't believe what Alex told him. Even her parents weren't buying it. "I'm not joking, the school is really doing that!" Alex said. "Alex, that would have to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard you say!" Her father told her. "But dad…" Alex responded. "But nothing!" He boomed at her daughter.

"Why does no one believe me?" She said, with her hands on her face. She continued to spread her findings among the students at recess the very next day, but Skinner quickly caught onto the fact that Alex was alerting students of his murderous ways.

"I've got to get rid of her immediately!" Skinner told himself, knowing that sooner or later she would tell one that believed her and get Skinner's ass handed to him. Outside, Alex was snooping around for a student that would believe her. Surely enough, she spotted Tumi out on the playground.

"Surely she has to believe that the school is cooking up students for lunch!" Alex said, knowing what Tumi was like. "Tumi, you're not gonna believe like, what Skinner is doing to innocent students!" She said, running up to her.

"What is it?" Tumi said. "The principal is like, allowing the school to cook up students and serve them to unsuspecting students!" Alex said frantically. "What are you talking about, everyone knows that the school canteen serves horse meat in our meals!" Tumi said, laughing off Alex's discovery.

Alex made a frustrated noise as she looked for another student to tell her findings, but as she walked down the back of the school, Skinner grabbed her out of nowhere.

"I see you're trying to spread rumors about missing students…" Skinner said, grabbing hold of the girl. "Skinner, what are you like, doing?" Alex said worriedly. "I'm doing what I should have done yesterday, dispose of you." He responded.

"No, I totally don't deserve to be turned into canteen food!" Alex said, starting to get really afraid.

"Actually, I have something else planned for you." Skinner said, with a shit eating grin on his face.

As he took the 'queen bee' down to the basement and into the death chambers, she could only ponder what could possibly be worse than becoming someone's lunch. Well, it became clear that Skinner had a humiliating fate waiting for her when he took the girl into the 'Transmutation' room.

In there was a bunch of potions which could turn the victim into various sorts of objects and living things. On the table, there was a potion labeled 'to be used on a victim of choice'. The contents inside were white with black dots. Alex didn't know this yet, but this would signify a certain animal she's had a bad experience with in the past.

Skinner put Alex into a pen he'd made inside the room and grabbed the potion off the table. "Drink down, fool!" He said, pouring the contents of the beaker down Alex's throat. "What is in that?" Alex asked before she felt herself burning up inside. "Ohhhhhh…" She went, as her tummy began to rumble and churn as the potion got to work.

She felt her hands beginning to feel stiff, as she found herself unable to move her fingers. "Like, what the hell is going on?" She wondered. "Oh, you'll see…" Skinner said, keeping the effects of the drink a secret.

Alex then started to feel her fingers fusing together as her hands started hardening, almost as if they were expanding, which they were. She then noticed her hands felt like one huge fingernail. "Are these hooves?" Alex panicked. At this point, she knew that Skinner was turning her into an animal.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, stating the oblivious. Her forehooves had become a black shade as she felt her platform shoes beginning to feel tight, almost as if her feet were growing inside them. Alex realised that they were going through the same process.

"Come on!" She said, trying to get her shoes off, but she knew it was no use without fingers. "Stupid hooves!" Alex said frustratingly. Just then, she heard ripping noises as her hind hooves burst free, destroying her green platform shoes and long white socks.

"Aw, they were my favorite pair!" She said disappointedly. "Well, you're ain't gonna need them anymore!" Skinner said, proud of the progress made by Alex's transformation.

She felt her legs fattening up as speckled white and black fur begun spreading up her widening and growing legs. Her gold bracelets snapped off her left arm as she dropped onto all fours.

"Like woah, are you turning me into a cow?" Alex asked, still in shock over the process. "Couldn't you tell already?" Skinner said. Alex Whitney wasn't too fond of cows after an experience she had with one a few years ago where one bit her hand, leaving her with a nasty wound for several weeks, with the kids at school calling her 'Alex the Red Hand Girl'".

Her hips began to expand as fat built up in her rear, stretching her red skirt and panties to their very limits, the buttons flying off her skirt, it eventually came too much for the items of clothing as they were ripped into pieces, falling to the ground. What made this even worse was that her pussy decided that this was the perfect time to transform into an udder.

"Oh, I feel so embarrassed…" She said, as if the whole school was watching her. At the same time, the teats on her new udder appeared. This was followed by a numbness in her spine as a cow's tail grew out. Alex quickly got used to waving her tail around as the fur covered her behind.

"Don't have a cow, Alex!" Skinner said in the same way Bart did. Alex's chest began to barrel downwards, putting pressure on her white blouse and green sweater. "Oh, I wish these dang clothes weren't so tight!" Alex said, feeling them become smaller on her. The fabrics on them started to strain, continuing to fight a losing battle.

"Oh boy, I knew it would be a good idea to leave her clothes on while she's transforming!" Skinner said giggling. The fight between Alex's clothing and her ever-changing body was finally over as her blouse and sweater were ripped to shreds by her expanding body. Alex felt a sigh of relief as he didn't have any more clothing to worry about.

She could then feel her tits shifting down her stomach, relocating near her udder. The fur had covered her entire body bar her neck and face. "Oh Alex, I forgot to mention that this is not the only thing you have to worry about today…" Skinner said, holding off the second part of his plan until later. "This is totally gonna suck!" Alex said, who right now was concerned about her near cow-like body.

Her neck grew longer, giving her a good view of her new backside. "Oh, moo me!" Alex said, before noticing her speech was changing.

"No, I am moo a cow, I am moo a fashion-moo girl!" Alex said as her words where being replaced by cow moos. "Moo I'm not moo a moo nor moo I'll ever be on-moo!" She said, losing control of all speech. "Moo moo moo!" Alex the cow went.

"That change couldn't of come soon enough!" Skinner said, who was tired of Alex's 'Valley girl' like voice. "Oh wow, that was mean." Alex said in her mind as the fur crept up her neck.

The only thing on Alex that hadn't of changed yet was her face, but this wouldn't have been the case for much longer as fur began covering it while her mouth and nose stretched out from her face, forming a cow muzzle. Her eyes then became less human and more cow-like while her ears moved to the top of her head and stretched out, with both her earrings falling out.

"Oh, she's going to lose her shit once the next change comes through." Skinner said to himself. Alex's changed sense of hearing picked up Skinner's words as her mind thought "What's he talking about?".

It didn't take long for her to find out what he meant, her blonde hair begun to fall off of her head. "My hair!" Was all that was going through the girl's mind. Skinner could clearly see that Alex's cow eyes were starting to shed tears over the loss of her hair.

"Well, you don't need this anymore…" Skinner said, removing the former girl's red beret. Alex had now fully become a cow and took the opportunity to have a good look at her body. Her floppy ears, long muzzle, soft coat of fur, wide body, pink udder, swishing tail, tall legs, and hard bony hooves were all present, with no physical trace of humanity left. Looking down at her tattered clothes and strands of blonde hair lying on the ground, she thought "Skinner said that there's still a second part to this, wondering what he's talking about…" before letting out a "Moo.".

"Now, the second part to this is that I'm gonna send you to a slaughterhouse and they'll be picking you up later. "Wait, they're gonna like, kill me while I'm a cow!" Alex's mind went, letting out another "Moo.".

Skinner buckled a leash onto a collar which he then put on Alex and took her back into the school building, using the walk out of the basement as a learning experience to walking on all fours, she then ran off from the Skinner as soon as the chance came.

"Hey come back here!" Skinner yelled furiously. "You're not getting me alive! If I do escape him, maybe perhaps I could find a nice farm to live on until I can find a way to change back, but chances are I'm probably gonna be stuck like this for the rest of my life." Alex processed as she ran across the school hallways and out into the playground.

"Hey, there's a cow over there!" Richard said, pointing at it. "How the heck did it get into the school?" Wendell asked. Thinking that she lost Skinner, Alex bobbed her head down into the grass to see what it tasted like. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" She thought while chewing on it. Thankfully none of the students knew it was her as if they did, they would all laugh at her and start teasing her and Alex's reputation would be in ruins.

"Although I have to admit, the grass actually now tastes pretty good with my new cow instincts." She said, snacking on more grass. All the students on the playground had stop doing what they were originally doing and take a look at what the cow was doing. Just then, Skinner came out of the building and saw Alex the cow standing there.

"Willie, catch that cow!" Skinner said at Willie, who had just come out of his shack to see what was going on. "Right away, sir!" He said. "Oh shoot!" Alex went and moo'ed so the kids would get out of the way and dashed off into the school fence, hoping she could burst straight through it.

She ran into it, but instead of going through it like she planned, the fence stretched and sent Alex flying back into the schoolyard right next to Skinner and Willie. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Her mind went as Skinner put her on the leash again and called the slaughterhouse.

A truck came and collected Alex the cow and took her off into the slaughterhouse. "Looks like this is the end of the line for me." She said to herself as they led her down to the paddock filled with other cows also waiting to be killed.

"I guess I'll never be able to live my dream job of being a fashion designer." Alex mind figured, as she shed more tears. Only just a few seconds later, the conveyor belt leading into the slaughterhouse fired up and Alex was among the cows sent up it into the place where she met a gruesome death.

Meanwhile back at the school, Skinner made an announcement over the P.A saying that "the cow seen during recess had escaped from the Springfield Slaughterhouse and had been reported missing at the time when Skinner spotted it inside the school.", which was an excuse he made up.

Like he had done eleven times before, Skinner modified the security footage and hid Alex's destroyed clothes and discarded hair inside draw 'No. 9' of the refrigerated storage in the morgue. "As stupid as this sounds, this is probably the best way to hide the evidence." Skinner said to himself.


	14. Francine's Crush

**Author's Note:** Much like Chapter 12, I would like to thank Thegonk for helping me write this chapter.

* * *

Both Nikki and Francine were in the bad girl's bathroom having a smoke and talking about 'The Cow Incident' and the newest victim of 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances', Alex Whitney.

"That was just odd how a cow could escape the slaughterhouse and end up in the school. You also have Alex Whitney joining Jessikins as the latest student to vanish from existence on the same day too." Nikki told Francine. "I never really liked that girl, always using the words 'like' and 'totally' and being a show-off!" Francine replied.

"Hey, remember the time when she was bitten by that cow and had a rather large red mark on her hand? God, that was funny!" Nikki said, laughing herself to the point where she almost pissed herself. "Yeah, I coined that 'Alex the Red Hand Girl' nickname. Those were good times!" Francine responded, chuckling too. As the two had another smoke, Skinner went walking by their bathroom and overheard their conversation.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" Skinner said, feeling nosy. He opened the door to the bathroom to find the two girls smoking, much to Seymour's shock.

"Good lord, do I see underage smoking in here?" Skinner asked, who had only a few days earlier, seen Jessica Lovejoy with a pack of cigarettes. "Oh shit!" Both girls said, knowing they were in a lot of trouble.

"Do you realize how bad smoking can be for one's health, especially if they're a minor?" He asked. "I don't give a shit about that…" Francine said. "Yeah, those 'scientific' studies were made up to discourage people from doing it." Nikki added.

"I don't care about your 'claims', both of you have received 'detention' for your misbehavior!" Skinner boomed. He obviously lied about the 'detention' part of the sentence because he had a good opportunity to kill two students in one day, something he had neglected to do until now.

As Skinner grabbed the two girls, Francine had tried to fight back, but Skinner knew what Francine was like and quickly got around to taming her. "Ow!" She said as Skinner kicked her in the crotch. The sudden pain caught Francine off guard and allowed the homicidal principal to carry her away.

"God, you're heavy!" Skinner said to the bully. Despite only being in the second grade, Francine was rather husky and as mentioned before, often bullied nerds and weaker kids. Today, however, it was Skinner's turn to bully her and friend Nikki.

Passing the detention room, both girls were left confused when Skinner instead took them to the basement.

"Hey, where are you taking us?" Nikki asked as Skinner opened the door to his secret chambers. "Oh, let's say your death!" Skinner said with a sharp tone in his voice. "What?" Both girls said, genuinely afraid.

Making sure neither girl escapes, he decided to tie them up onto chairs and put them through some tickle torture just like he did with Martin earlier. He got onto his knees and yanked off Francine's brown loafers before pulling off her pink socks, exposing her bare feet to Skinner.

"Hey, what are you doing Principal Dorkface?" Francine said furiously. "Oh shut up!" Skinner yelled. He then moved onto Nikki where he only needed to undo the violet straps holding her teal strap shoes in place and had no socks to worry about. In no time, Nikki was barefoot just like her partner in crime Francine.

"Does Skinner have some sort of secret foot fetish?" Nikki whispered to Francine as Skinner grabbed the feather from earlier and brought it up to Francine's feet. "Tickle, tickle!" Skinner said as be begun tickling her soles.

"Cut it out, or you'll…" Francine said before the ticklish feeling became too much to handle. "Ha Ha Ha Hahahahahahahahahahahaha stop it dork, please stop it!" Francine said, giggling over the sensation. Nikki cooed, before saying "You're not as tough as I originally thought…". It turns out that one of Francine's few major weaknesses was that she's incredibly ticklish, especially under her feet. Once you tickle her, she basically couldn't stop laughing and thus, had to hide her 'kryptonite' from everyone.

She was still laughing even after Skinner had been going on for two or so minutes. Skinner then moved onto Nikki and started tickling her feet. "Hahahahahahahaha, stop it, I mean it, stop it!" She said, succumbing to the feeling. After a few minutes, Skinner stopped and fetched another feather and proceeded to tickle both girl's feet at the same time.

"Not again!" Francine said as the ticklish feeling returned. "Knock it off." Nikki said at the same time. Both girls followed it up with more giggling over the sensation of their soul's rubbing against the soft feathers.

After several minutes, the principal got tired of the process and put the girl's shoes back on. "Now it's time for the main show!" He said while putting Francine's loafers back on. Both girls were puzzled over what he meant, but it became more clear when he untied Francine, who had tried to pounce on Skinner again.

"Oh no you don't!" Skinner said, who had one of his feathers ready in case she tried to attack him again. "Oh not again!" The girl said as Skinner tickled her neck. He took her to the room named 'Crusher' and much like the 'Suffocation' room, there was another wall which had a glass window and a high-security door with a handle on it. But unlike before, the glass window took up most of the wall and rather than a massive control panel, there was just simply two buttons that controlled a crusher located on the roof.

"Let me out, Principal Dorkface!" Francine yelled, pounding the glass pane. Due to the nature of the room, Skinner had made the glass window incredibly thick and it paid off as the girl's strength was no match for the glass.

"Try as you might, but there's no way out of this!" Skinner said, letting out one of his trademark evil laughs. "Any last words?" Skinner asked the bully, who was whimpering at this point. Francine then started to cry as she realised that this really was it, she was going to die, she was doomed, whatever she did she was going to be smooshed. Skinner smiled as he watched Francine with tears streaming down her face, which was contorted in horror and self pity.

"Tell my mom and dad that I…" was all Francine said before Skinner unleashed the crusher on her. It came down with a sickening crunch, in just a few seconds, the girl had been reduced to bloody mush. "You were saying?" Skinner said as the crusher lifted upwards which caused pieces of Francine's former body to fall off of it.

He then cleaned up the mess left behind and you guessed it, put it in draw 'No. 10' of his refrigerated morgue.


	15. Clicky-Nikki

**Author's Note:** There might be some sexual references in this chapter, you have been warned.

* * *

Skinner turned his attention to Nikki who was crying by now. She had heard Francine being crushed to death by Skinner and was only wondering what could be in store for her.

"I hope the cops hang you for this!" The girl said. "Hahahaha, don't you realize how shit the cops are in Springfield?" Skinner told her. "I've killed Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Nelson, Martin, Ralph, Lewis, Sherri, Terri, Jessica, Jan…" Skinner then added before Nikki interrupted him with "You killed Jessica too!". "Yeah, as I was saying before…" Skinner said before Nikki butted in again with "You bitch! If I ever escape this predicament, I'll rip your heart out and so it to your dying body!".

"That's it, I've had it with your big mouth screaming at me…" He said, gagging Nikki with a piece of cloth. "Maybe now you'll shut up!" Skinner said to her, stroking her chin in an evil way. He left the girl briefly to grab some handcuffs and untied Nikki from the chair. He then quickly used the handcuffs to stop her from hitting him. Just for extra precaution, he used the same rope from before to tie her legs up and took her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" She tried to say, but it was all muffled out by the gag. "Oh, you'll see, oh, you will see!" Skinner told the girl. Skinner made sure no one was around before throwing her into the back of his car, locking it just in case she tried to escape, which although was very unlikely, Skinner wasn't taking any chances.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a familiar voice shout "Hey Seymour, where are you going?". "Oh great…" Skinner said in his mind. It was Edna, who had seen Skinner getting into his car.

"Uh, I was about to head off to do some of mother's washing!" Skinner made up. "Well, you could instead spend some private time with me…" Edna said in a romantic mood. Skinner didn't really have much of a choice, he didn't want Edna to see Nikki's tied up body, but at the same time, he didn't want to upset his love life.

"Fine…" He said, as much as he didn't want to do it at this time. Skinner started up his car and took off from the school. "Seymour, there's one thing that's been bugging me lately." Edna told the man. "What is it?" Skinner said, knowing what she was gonna talk about. "A lot of my students have gone missing in recent weeks and it's been bugging me lately. Sure I don't mind the fact that Bart's gone, but I really do miss Lewis, Martin, Nelson, Sherri, Terri, Jessica, and poor old cowardly Milhouse." She said, saddened by this.

"Yeah we can all agree Bart was a pain in the ass, and probably deserved to be banished from existence. But I'm deeply saddened that we've lost some of our best students under these unusual circumstances. Martin, Lisa, and Allison were part of the reason why our school still receives funding from the government. Without them, the school is gonna be in a lot of trouble." Skinner said, pretending to feel remorseful for the disappearances he caused.

"Hey, why don't we put on the radio?" Skinner said, not wanting to talk about the subject any further. As he turned it on, the KBBL news program had just started with the headline "Breaking News! A 16-year old Australian boy has overthrown his local state government and has declared that former Victorian premier Daniel Andrews be deported from the state immediately and train operator Metro Trains Melbourne to be sacked, stating that their 'crimes against level crossings/railroad crossings' are unacceptable."

"What sort of person would do such a thing like that?" Edna asked. "I don't know…" Skinner said, wondering who the hell Daniel Andrews even is. They eventually found a back alley where Skinner pulled up his vehicle.

"Oh Seymour, I can't wait to see how sexy you are!" She said, undoing Skinner's blue suit. "Oh Edna, you're the light of my night!" Skinner went, pulling off Edna's aquamarine skirt. "Ha!" Enda said, kicking off her shoes. "What are they even doing?" Nikki said, who had been listening to the two's every word.

"Ohhh…" Skinner drooled upon seeing Edna remove her bra. Both adults were completely naked and doing each other. All that Nikki could hear was thumping from inside the car. "Ohh, Seymour!" Edna yelled. "Oh my god, are they…" Nikki thought in her mind.

After a few minutes, the two redressed themselves and the satisfied principal dropped off the teacher back at the school. "Okay, I really need to get mother's chores done. See ya' soon!" Skinner told her.

"Thank god that's over, now I can get back to killing my victim!" Skinner told himself. Nikki only gulped over what could possibly be in store for her. Skinner drove over to some railroad tracks where he opened the boot of his car to find Nikki sweating herself over being locked in there for half an hour.

"Now Nikki, I haven't forgotten about you." He told the girl, throwing her onto the train tracks. He got some more rope out from his car and tied her onto them. Nikki then tried to yell "Help, someone is trying to kill me!", but no one heard her muffled speech.

Only a few minutes later, the sounds of a train horn, followed by the sounds of bells coming from a nearby railroad crossing were heard. Nikki could only tell that a train was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"This has to be some sort of bad dream and I should wake up any second now!" Nikki told herself. "Any second, any second…" She repeated to herself, but what was happening was total reality and surely enough, the wheels of the locomotive sliced straight through her. Nikki was killed almost immediately.

"Jesus, that would have been painful." Skinner said to himself, who couldn't imagine what the girl had been going through in her final few seconds. He got to work cleaning up all the fourth grader's remains in case someone spotted them later, and put them into the boot of his car.

After washing his blood covered hands, he drove back to the school. But on the way, he would encounter someone he hoped he wouldn't see at a time like this. In case you didn't know, it was Chief Wiggum.

"Hey you, stop!" He yelled at Skinner's car. "Oh shoot!" Skinner said to himself. "I haven't seen you in a while, but I've noticed that a lot of the missing students at your school have disappeared whenever you're around them." Clancy told him.

"Well, that's ridiculous! I am a school principal, I always make sure every student is safe whenever they're on school property or not!" Skinner declared to the police officer. "Oh really, then why did we have an 8-year old student who goes by the name of 'Alex Whitney' report that 'you were allowing the school to cook up students and serve them as food', and then the day after she came to us, she went missing at school and hasn't been seen since?" Wiggum asked.

"Oh she's been watching too many horror movies, why would a school do such a thing?" Skinner told him back. "If so, I believe I have the right to check your car boot to see if you're hiding something…" Wiggum said, moving his fatass over to it.

"Oh crud, I'm boned. Think of something quick!" Skinner panicked. "Hey…" Skinner said just as Clancy was about to open the boot. "What is it?" He asked. "Are you aware of the fact that there's a special deal at Lard Lad's Donuts?" Skinner said. "Nope, tell me." Clancy said excitedly.

"If you buy one box of donuts, you get another one free!" Skinner told the fat cop. "Oh my god, thanks for the tip-off! He said, running straight off to the donut place.

"Woah, that was a really close call, and I mean it!" Skinner told himself. Skinner then put Nikki's remains in draw 'No. 11' of the mourge's refrigerated storage and of course, had to edit the school's security tapes, but by this point, he was getting tired of doing this every time he murdered a student.

"There must be a more effective way to tampering with the security system." Skinner told himself inside the room. After thinking about it for a while, he found out that we could fit some magnets into the tape recorders, thus erasing all footage immediately.

"Why didn't I do this in the first place?" He said, sliding the last of the magnets in place. He made sure that they were in deep enough to prevent anyone from getting them out without a major disassembly of the machine, but who would bother to do that anyway?

Shortly after, all the footage shot from today's security tapes were erased. Skinner knew that without the recordings, someone would be able to burgle the place without being captured on tape, but that was the least of his worries at this point.


	16. Gassing Wendell

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your continued reading of this fic, I look forward to releasing more chapters in 2018.

* * *

A day had passed since Skinner's double murder, and the maniac principal was eager to kill yet another student. Not even five minutes into the school day, he had already found a potential victim.

As the students got off, fourth-grader Wendell Borton began to feel sick, which was a common problem for him. Wendell also happened to be the last of the surviving children who were in the 'Das Bus Incident', where he and nine other students apart of the 'Model U.N. Club' ended up stranded for about a week on a deserted island.

"Oh, I don't feel so good…" Wendell said, which was a common saying of his. "Look out everyone, Wendell is about to throw up!" Richard alerted. All the nearby students quickly moved away from the ill boy who covered his mouth.

"Blargh!" Wendell went as he spewed vomit all over the hallway floor. "Ewww…" All of his fellow students said after he was done. "Seriously Wendell, that is disgusting. You really need to try harder to not throw up, and you got some on my shoes too!" Isabel Gutiérrez said, who began to feel sick herself.

"Alright what's going on here…" Skinner said, before noticing the pile of 'yuck' on the floor. He could immediately tell that it came from only one student, Wendell Borton.

"Sigh, Wendell, come to my office now." He said, already knowing that he was to be his next target. "Willie, clean this mess up!" He then added. "I'm right onto it." Willie said in his usual Scottish accent.

"It's not my fault that I keep throwing up!" Wendell argued with Skinner in his office. "Young man, you know better than to throw up on the floor!" Skinner yelled back.

"Tell you what, I know someone who can help you with your problems." Skinner said convincingly. "Really?" Wendell said, believing that his lifelong problem was finally over. "Yep, just follow me and you'll find the helper." Skinner said, leaving the office.

Both him and Wendell went to the basement which led to Skinner's death chambers, but Wendell didn't actually know yet that Skinner planned to kill him.

"The person who wants to meet you is right in there…" He said, pointing at the door labeled 'Gassing'.

"Gassing?" Wendell asked. "Uh, that's the person's last name." Skinner made up. He then opened the door and took the kid inside. When Wendell entered the room, he noticed that instead of a person meant to help him and a seat to sit on, there was another wall which had a glass window and a high-security door with a handle on it (just like the 'Suffocation' and 'Crusher' rooms). Wendell realized that it was actually a trap that Skinner had set up, but it was too late for him to escape.

"Haha, got ya!" Skinner said, closing the door behind him. "What, you lied to me?" Wendell asked, starting to shiver over the contents of the room. "Yes, I made up the whole thing so I could kill you." Skinner replied, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"But why would you want to kill me?" Wendell said, fearful for himself. "Well let's say that you constantly throw up all the time and I'm getting sick, no pun intended, and tired of having to get Willie to clean it up. Plus, the students find it disgusting seeing your vomit all over the place, just take a look at poor Isabel, she's been forced to use the same potato shoes as Lisa once did when her prescription shoes got thrown up onto the telephone wires until we clean up her usual ones." Skinner said, seemly justifying his cause.

"Now, get in there!" He said, throwing the boy into the gas chamber. "No, I don't wanna die!" Wendell yelled, banging the glass pane just like Francine did earlier. "They always say that, and still die anyway…" Skinner said in his mind.

Using the control panel, Skinner started to unleash poisonous methane gas into the room Wendell was trapped in. "Oh my god, are you a part of the Nazis?" Wendell said, who had learned about Hitler and his shocking treatment of the Jews in Mrs. Krabappel's class.

"Wendell, don't you realize that Hitler's dead?" Skinner told him, unleashing more deadly gases into the room. "Oh, I'm gonna be sick again!" Wendell said, covering his mouth. "Good, because you're gonna be forced to eat it!" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin.

Wendell then produced the fresh pile of vomit out of his mouth, much to Skinner's amusement. "I don't wanna do it!" Wendell said to the principal. "I'll make a deal with you. If you can manage to eat all of it, I'll let you free, provided that you don't EVER mention this to anyone, got it?" Skinner said.

"It's a deal…" The boy said, much to his disgust. He knew that this was his only way out, and as much as he didn't want to do it, he really didn't have much of a choice. He slowly began nibbling away on a section of it, tasting the warm thick liquid entering his mouth.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Wendell said, it was either this or succumbing to the deadly gases. "Hurry up, you don't have a lot of time available…" Skinner taunted. Wendell began licking the vomit off the floor, the disgusting taste fulfilling his senses like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm not gonna be satisfied until every last bit of it is gone!" Skinner said with his arms crossed. Wendell just made a frustrated noise as he continued to consume every last bit of the pile of 'yuck'.

"There, it's done…" He said, showing Skinner that he had eaten it all. "Oh, I feel terrible." He added. "Sorry boy, but I'm still not letting you go." Skinner said. "Why?" The boy asked. "Because I only said that so I could make you suffer even more!" The principal responded, with another shit-eating grin.

He turned the gas control up to the maximum level, sending even more toxic gases into the room. It would only take a few more seconds for Wendell to finally collapse.

"And he's dead!" Skinner said, feeling great about himself. Turning off the gas valve, he put on his gas mask and entered the room to collect Wendell's deceased body for storage in the morgue (draw 'No.12' on this occasion). He checked the school's security system to see if the footage was still being automatically erased.

"Yep, the surveillance footage is still being insta-wiped!" Skinner said, proud of his invention.


	17. Six Feet Under Richard

**Author's Note:** First chapter for 2018, looking forward to continuing to provide you with more of this story.

* * *

Only a day had passed since Wendell was gassed and Skinner was struggling to find his victim for today. The school day was nearly over, and Skinner wasn't gonna go one weekday without killing a student of his choice.

"Wow, it's 3 PM and I still haven't found someone to kill." Skinner said, with his hands on his face. Then almost right on cue, Richard from Mrs. Krabappel's class came right into the office.

"What are you in for?" Skinner asked, knowing that he'd found his victim for today. "Mrs. K caught me chewing gum in class, that's why I'm here." Richard said, disappointed.

"Well sir, you should probably know better than to chew gum during school hours. Due to your carelessness, you now have after-school detention." Skinner told him. "Darn…" Richard said.

Richard did what Skinner told and entered the detention room, which was being hosted today by Dewey Largo, the school's music teacher. "Well well well, another student joining today's detention club." Dewey said upon seeing Richard entering the room. "What are you in for?" He added.

"I was chewing gum in class." Richard said, throwing his bag into the corner. "That seems to be a common cause of detention around here…" Dewey commented. As Richard took his seat, he then noticed the school's three primary bullies, Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney. "Should I be surprised that you three are all in here?" He asked. "Nope." All three responded.

Having nothing better to do, Richard decided that now would be a good time to get a map. After all, there's pretty much nothing else to do in detention. A few minutes later, Dewey received a phone call from Seymour stating that "the three bullies needed some extra treatment from Willie, and he needed to escort them there in case they try and escape.", Dewey agreed to Skinner's call and was additionally told to "leave Richard in the detention room, his parents will pick him up later."

Skinner used those moments of the room being empty to grab the fourth grader and take him to his death chambers. Luckily for Skinner, Richard didn't seem to be aware that he was being dragged on the floor and remained fast asleep. The boy woke up a couple of hours later and found himself in an unfamiliar room.

"Huh, where the heck am I?" Richard said, looking around the room. Surely enough, he also noticed that he was tied up to a chair. A shadowy figure approached the young boy with a mischievous grin. "Who are you?" Richard questioned. The lighting in the room revealed to him that it was Principal Skinner, who was holding a shovel.

"Hello, Richard." He said, still carrying that mischievous grin. "Principal Skinner, what are you doing?" Richard asked. "I don't know, but you're about to become the latest victim of 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances', young man!" Skinner said, his mischievous grin turning into a shit-eating one.

"What do you mean, are you behind the phenomenon?" Richard said, beginning to feel scared. "Yes, every student whose disappeared I've murdered, including your best friend Lewis!" Skinner said, showing pride in his murderous achievements. "You killed Lewis? You homicidal bastard!" The boy yelled.

"Don't worry, Richard. You'll be able to join him in heaven after I'm done with you!" Skinner taunted. "I sure hope the police catch you!" Richard yelled back. "The police? They can't even catch a cold!" Skinner taunted further. He then hit Richard on the head with the shovel, knocking him out cold.

Richard was out for about 15 minutes and when he woke up again, the chair tied to him was gone. However, another problem soon faced him. He could feel cold dirt rubbing against backside, with the night sky beaming right above him. Getting onto his feet, he realized that he was inside a massive hole!

"Help! I'm trapped…" Richard yelled, but no one heard him except for Skinner who was scooping up the dirt he dug out to make the big hole. "Try as you might, but you're being buried alive!" Skinner said, letting out another one of his trademarked evil laughs.

"Someone, please help me escape from this psycho principal!" Richard screamed in vain, but still, no one came. "Screaming ain't gonna get you nowhere!" Skinner said, tossing more dirt onto the boy.

"Help!" He screamed repeatedly, by this point, Skinner was getting sick of the screaming and left. "Hang on, where's he going?" Richard said confused. "Now's my opportunity to escape!" He said, digging at the walls of the hole.

Skinner returned about a minute later with Willie's tractor and said: "Since I want to get this over with, I thought I'd bring along Willie's 'Duchess'." He said. Duchess was the groundskeeper's nickname for it and Skinner had fitted a massive scooper to it so he could easily push the dirt into the hole.

"Say goodbye, Richie." Skinner said, laughing along. All the dirt previously dug up fell back into the hole with Richard inside it.

"Save me, save me!" Richard said, before swallowing some of the dirt in the process. He began coughing over the lack of air which resulted in even more dirt entering his body. After only a minute, the boy had choked to death on the dirt.

"Such a shame I don't get to see him dying…" Skinner said disappointedly. He then planted a tree at the location to hide any suspicions over the sudden appearance of the dirt patch in the playground.

"Hey Seymour, what are you doing?" A familiar Scottish accent said. "Oh Willie, what are you doing out here?" Skinner responded. "I wanna know why you took my tractor out for a ride?" Wille asked.

"Oh, I was just planting this tree!" Skinner said nervously. "Hmm, seems odd you would do it at night." Willie said curiously. "I want it to be a surprise for the whole school!" Skinner said, chuckling.

"Well, see ya!" Willie said, walking back to his shack. "I'm quite shocked he didn't notice me burying that student." Skinner said in his mind, before heading off home.

Most students noticed the new tree planting in the yard the following morning at recess, but not one realized that a fellow student was buried under there too.


	18. Hang Em' Isabel

**Author's Note:** Here's another new chapter for today.

* * *

Things weren't going well for second grader Isabel Gutiérrez, whose past few days had been pretty rough. For starters, she found herself in after-school detention three days ago for failing to return overdue library books she'd borrowed many weeks ago. Then the following day, Wendell puked all over her shoes, forcing her to borrow the school's potato ones and many of her fellow classmates teased her about it.

"Hey Miss Potato-feet, where's your carrot nose?" Tumi teased, despite being a close friend of hers. "While I sure enjoy overeating, there's no way I would eat those potatoes of your's!" Üter said, with a shit-eating grin. "Man, Alex Whitney would be throwing a tantrum over the sight of those!" Richard taunted, who was still alive at the time.

"Leave me alone!" Isabel said over the kids' laughter, who then ran off into the distance crying. And just yesterday, she found herself tripping over a banana peel someone dumped in the hallway, sending her straight into the path of Lunchlady Doris who was carrying a bowl of soup at the time.

"Woah!" She said, tripping over the discarded peel. Her arms were waving in the air as she went barreling into the lunch lady. "Ah!" Doris said, as she tripped and dropped her bowl of soup. The soup spilled directly onto the girl, leaving her covered with it.

"Watch where you're going!" Doris said, shaking her hands on her apron. Isabel just made a frustrated noise as her peers came up to her and teased her further. "Hey, Miss Potato-feet just got soup'd!" Harper joked. "Soup'd isn't even a word." Isabel stated. Becky came up to her and took a sample of the soup on her finger and tasted it. "Mhhm, you add a good flavor to it, Isabel." She said as she slurped it. "Dark Stanley has a new recipe, and it's called 'You soup'!" Jenny said, laughing herself off.

The remaining students joined in as Isabel ran off crying for the second day in a row. What made it even worse was that she'd only picked up her normal shoes a few minutes earlier and now they'd been spoiled again, along with her shirt and pants. The school made her wear the potato shoes again along with a potato sack to cover her body, though luckily she was able to still wear her panties.

"On the plus side, at least I'm not going around the school almost naked." Isabel said to herself. Of course, people were bound to mock her over this. "Hey, Miss Potato-feet has a new dress!" Jimbo said, pointing at the girl. "Let's put her out of her misery!" Kearney said, with all three bullies running up to her to make her day worse.

"Go away, I've already had a rough day!" Isabel said, but it did nothing to change the fact that the bullies were gonna make things worse. They pulled off her potato sack and hung her over the school fence by her panties.

"Hahahahahahahaha." The trio said as they walked away from her. "Why me?" She said to herself, and just to pour more salt on the wound, the school didn't have any more potato sacks left and she was forced the spend the rest of the day almost nude. Of course, this was bound to cause more problems for her.

"Hey, Isabel is the newest contestant on VH1's 'Dating Naked'!" Tumi said, who probably shouldn't have even been aware of the show at her age. This caused everyone in the class to burst out laughing despite most not knowing what the hell she was talking about, with Isabel finally snapping and throwing a massive taturam.

"Stop it! Why is everyone out to tease me?" Isabel said, crying her eyes out. The taturam was so massive, to the point where Isabel's parents were called by the school and told to pick her up early.

Today wasn't any better for Isabel, already when she was on the bus, kids made fun of her even further. "Hey look, Miss Cry Baby is aboard." Becky said, who'd had witnessed Isabel's major tantrum on the way back from the bathroom. "I can still smell the soup from yesterday!" Harper said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Now watch as I make the smell vanish." She said, pretending to do a magic trick. Everyone laughed as Isabel just made a grunting noise and took a seat. When she got to school, more students were waiting to tease her.

"Hey Isabel, your hair looks like horsemeat!" Tumi said, who had an obsession with horsemeat. "I miss your potato shoes, they blended in with your skin tone." Taffy said, giggling. "Just because I'm a non-observing jew from Argentina, it doesn't excuse you from making racist remarks about me!" Isabel yelled.

"Hey, it's Miss Potato-feet from yesterday!" Dolph said, who and his other two bully friends approached and grabbed the 8-year old aggressively so they could bully her further. "Let me go!" Isabel screamed. "Oh shut up!" Kearney said, with a shit-eating grin. They took her into the boy's bathroom and opened up one of the toilet stalls.

"Oh no, please don't do it!" Isabel said worried, who was about to have a 'Swirlie'. All three bullies shoved her head into the toilet, covering it with yucky toilet water. "Ew, why do you have to do this?" Isabel said, who began to cry once again. "Flush away!" Jimbo said excitedly as he pushed down on the handle which made the toilet flush.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Isabel screamed. All three bullies were pissing themselves laughing as the toilet water swirled around the girl's head. "This target is much better than Martin ever was!" Dolph said. They then proceeded to drop their pants and peed all over her.

"Ay caramba, that is so unhygienic and disgusting!" Isabel said, barfing inside the toilet. "Give it another whirl!" Kearney said, with Jimbo leaning on the flush handle once again. Once that was done, they then took her to the playground and started to beat her up.

"Ouch! Stop, I mean it!" Isabel said, who was crying like a baby just like yesterday. Skinner saw the trio beating her up, and was actually feeling remorseful for Isabel. "Hey, you three leave her alone!" Skinner commanded. "Oh shit, run!" Jimbo said, scrambling off with his two fellow bullies.

"Thank you, Skinner…" Isabel said, who was severely bruised and battered to the point where she even had a black eye. "The last three days for me have been hell for me. Name calling, detention, potato sacks, wedgies, tantrums, being beaten up, and even swirlies! I actually considered committing suicide until you came to the rescue." She added.

Skinner paid close attention to the 'suicide' part of the sentence and knew that he had acquired his victim for today. "I'm gonna take you to the school's counselor so we can get you some help." Skinner said, smiling. The two then walked through the school hallway and went by the counselor's room.

"Hey Principal Skinner, we passed the counselor's." Isabel said confused. "That's not our destination, we're instead heading to a special one that we only ever use in cases like these." Skinner replied, with an evil grin. They both went into the basement before heading into the entrance of Skinner's death chambers.

"Hey, I don't see any 'special' counselor or anything that resembles a school counselor's room." Isabel said before the door behind her shut. "Huh?" She said confused. "Ha, it was all a cruel joke! I'm actually gonna kill you." Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin.

"What, why would you lie to a student like that?" Isabel asked, who was crying once again. "Because I heard you say how much you wanted to commit suicide, and now I'm gonna assist you!" He said, grabbing the girl by the shirt. He took her into the room marked 'Execution' and there was a rope hanging above a stage with a trap door.

"In you go Isabel…" Skinner said, putting the girl's neck through the noose. "No, stop! I don't wanna die." She yelled while Skinner tightened the rope around her. "Are there any last words?" The homicidal maniac known as Seymour Skinner asked.

Isabel knew it was all over now, there was no way out of it. She had fallen victim to Skinner's bait and had many more years of life ahead, but now there was no hope for her dreams and future. "You know what? Let's get this over with…" Skinner said, pulling on the level which opened the trap door under Isabel's feet.

Her neck snapped immediately when the rope bounced suddenly over the open door, killing her. Skinner unfastened the rope, causing the dead body to drop to the ground. "You know what happens next." Skinner said. He entered his morgue and stored it in draw 'No. 13' of the refrigerated storage.

"Maybe that's why her final days were so rough, it's because her fate led her to draw 13 of my morgue." Skinner joked.


	19. The Lion and Becky

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains a high level of violence, you have been warned.

* * *

Only a day after Isabel's death, many of the students who teased her were feeling remorseful for their actions which subsequently led to Isabel 'disappearing'. "Maybe we shouldn't have been so cruel to her." Tumi said, saddened over the disappearance of her 'friend'.

"I have to agree with you there, Tumi." Harper said. "It's sad to think that If we were nicer to her over the past few days, she might have still been around…" Taffy said, shedding a tear. "Hey, where's Miss Cry Baby?" Becky asked, with a shit-eating grin.

"Are you kidding me, Becky?" Harper said, pulling a frowny face. "Don't you realize that Isabel has now vanished, presumably the latest victim of 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances'..." Tumi said, disappointed with Becky's joke.

"'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances' is just some stupid made up phenomenon, the missing students might have just moved schools or something." Becky said. The young girl wasn't the brightest spark in the school and often came up with strange and unusual theories for ongoing trends at the school. Just a few days ago, she stated that "the cow which entered the school was actually a student which transformed into it", although she was coindentently correct, no one believed her.

"Seriously, there is no way someone can turn into a cow!" Wanda said at the time. "Didn't you hear what the principal said? The cow was one that escaped from the slaughterhouse!" Tumi stated. "You really need to find something better to do than coming up with stupid theories like that…" Isabel responded, who had yet to be killed at that point.

"I would be careful If I were you, Becky, I overhead Jessica Lovejoy saying that these disappearances were BS while passing the bad girl's bathroom a while back and on that same day, she vanished." Jenny said, who was concerned for Becky.

"I'm not afraid of this fad, after all, I'm the girl with the braces!" Becky said, showing them with pride. "Eww…" The other girls went. "You know what, I don't really care if she goes missing at this point. She's acting like an idiot and probably deserves it." Harper whispered to the other girls.

The day passed without incident until lunch where Becky was sitting down under a tree to eat lunch. "Yum, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She said, beginning to stuff them into her mouth. Skinner happened to have been around the corner at the time.

"Look at that unsuspecting student, about to have her life taken away from her." Skinner said, rubbing his hands together. He hid behind the tree and waited for Becky to go around the tree so he could grab her.

"What the?" Becky said as Skinner grabbed her tightly. "I heard you say that all these students disappearing were just some joke earlier today, well I'll tell you what, this is no joke!" Skinner said, rubbing the student's head.

The duo went into the school building where Skinner whispered to Becky every student he's killed to date while covering her mouth so that way she couldn't scream. He then took Becky into the death chambers where she noticed something big covered by a black cloth.

"What's in there?" Becky asked. "Oh, you'll see…" Skinner said, unveiling what appeared to be a massive cage. Inside it, was a big hungry lion. "Roar!" The lion went. "Richard, is that you?" Becky asked.

"No, that is not Richard, nor was it originally a student to begin with!" Skinner said, facepalming. "Why do you need that lion?" Becky asked, feeling afraid.

"Well I 'borrowed' it from the Springfield Zoo so I can feed it a student of my choice, and it just so happened that you were the lucky one that was chosen!" Skinner said, grinning with evil.

"Oh please don't do this, I never deserved to become ones' lunch!" Becky said, who was being carried over to the lion by Skinner. "Now Vespa, I have a special treat for you. If you promise not to eat me, I'll let you have his delicious young girl instead!" Skinner told the lion. It raised its paw in understanding as Skinner opened the cage door and threw Becky into it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as the lion pounced on her, it's claws ripped straight through her blue dress. "I tell you what Becky, I really wish I could record this on video, but I don't want to risk anyone accidentally seeing it." Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin.

The lion had started eating at her stomach as she continued to scream in horror. It was over for Becky, the 8-year-old girl with the braces. She hoped that the lion would hurry up and kill her so she wouldn't have to put up with the pain any further. But this lion was taking its time.

"I knew this would be a good idea!" Skinner told himself. The lion had bitten at her legs, ripping them off in the process. "Oh my god, the pain is unbearable!" Becky screamed. The whole cage was covered in her blood as the lion got around to pawing at her crotch

"Stop it, you're not allowed to touch that!" Becky said in pain. Her slit began bleeding as Skinner watch in amazement as the girl was reduced to nothing by bloody remains. "Wow, I can't believe how gruesome this is. I wouldn't wanna be you right now." Skinner told the wounded girl.

The lion finally got around to attacking her head, ripping directly at her brain, before smashing it open and eating it in one gulp. By this point, Becky had already bled herself to death, with the lion eating up her remains clean.

"Alright, that's enough now." Skinner said, firing his tranquilizer gun at it. The lion was put to sleep as Skinner put some gloves on and grabbed Becky's remains. "Woah, this lion sure was hungry." He said. They obviously went into storage in the morgue (draw No. 14 this time) and Skinner washed himself before heading back into the school building.

As he left the basement, he found Superintendent Chalmers waiting outside for him. "Skinnerrrrrr!" He yelled as the principal closed the door behind him. "What is it?" Skinner said, worried that he'd been caught.

"I want to know why you've been spending so much time in that basement lately?" Chalmers asked. "Well, I like to spend time in there practicing yoga, it helps me tolerate my mother more." Skinner made up on the spot. "Oh, that's alright, continue at will!" Chalmers said encouragingly.

"See ya!" Skinner said, heading back into the basement so his excuse could seem more believable. He waited until the coast was clear before heading back into his office, feeling proud about killing his 20th victim, starting with his mother.

"I've murdered 20 people already and have never been arrested!" Skinner said with pride.


	20. Üter and The 'Delightful' Food

**Author's Note:** I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Üter was the stereotypical fat kid in the school, originally a foreign exchange student from Germany, his family had since decided to call Springfield their new home. He had gained quite a reputation for overeating unhealthy foods, especially chocolate, once even eating his whole Charlie and the Chocolate Factory diorama before it was presented to the school.

Despite this, he was usually a well-behaved student, but today he was far from that. It was lunchtime and the school had pizza on the menu. So far, Üter had eaten two whole pizzas and was hungry for more.

"Sorry kiddo, but you can't have anymore." Lunchlady Doris said. "But I'm still hungry!" He said in his usual German accent. "I said, you can't have any more!" Doris said, this time in a more angrier tone. The boy just ran off crying, but this would not deter him from sneaking in more.

During the period of when the students were meant to be playing outside, Üter snuck into the canteen's kitchen and quickly located the leftovers, which there were plenty of. "Oh boy, I hit the jackpot!" He said excitedly.

After a few minutes, Doris came back into the kitchen to collect the leftovers for the teachers, but to her shock, they were all gone. "Alright, time to…" She said before noticing the pizza was all gone.

"Oh my god, someone's eaten the pizza!" Doris said, almost fainting at the sight. Almost immediately, she knew who was responsible for this. "Üter!" She screamed aloud. The boy had been hiding in one of the cupboards after he heard someone approaching the entrance.

"Oh dear, I'm toast!" Üter said worriedly. Luckily, the lunch lady didn't bother searching for him and went straight back into the teacher's lounge to tell them the bad news. "I better be going…" He said, running out into the school playground.

Lunchlady Doris opened the door to the teacher's lounge, her eyes filled with rage over what just happened. "Two things, firstly, there will be no pizza for lunch today!" She said, with all the teachers sighing in disappointment.

"Secondly, I would like to have some private talk with Skinner." She added. "Speaking of which, where is Seymour?" Edna asked. "I've been noticing that Skinnerrrrrr, has been spending a lot of time in the school basement lately. I suppose he's down there…" Chalmers said.

Surely enough, Chalmers found Skinner exiting the basement just after he'd killed Becky, but lied to the superintendent by saying he's "practicing yoga down there". Upon returning to the teacher's lounge, he told the lunch lady that "Skinner had been doing some yoga down there and should be free after lunch".

Once classes had resumed, Doris entered Skinner's office and told him her problem. "Seymour, you have to do something about Üter Zörker. He's been eating a lot of the school's canteen food and it's putting a massive strain on our budget. Just today, I came into the kitchen and noticed that all the remain pizza was gone! My instincts only led me to one student, Üter." She said depressingly.

"I know how hard it can be to detain that boy's eating habits, but you're just gonna have to put up with it. I'll have a talk with him first thing tomorrow." Skinner said, thinking in his mind how much fun he's gonna have with his next victim.

The next day came and all the students including Üter arrived on the school bus. Just then, he spotted Skinner standing right at the entrance to the school. "Üter, see me in my office during recess." He said, rubbing his hands. "Well, if you say so…" The boy said nervously.

Üter could only wonder what Skinner had to say to him, but he realized that it was something with him eating all those pizzas yesterday.

When the bell rang for recess, the obese boy obeyed Skinner's instructions and found himself in the office within a minute of the bell ringing. "Why hello Üter, I see you decided to listen to my orders." Skinner said surprised. "Well, what do you want from me?" Üter said, who was tensing up.

"I wanted to talk about your behavior yesterday…" Skinner said, who had a disappointed tone in his voice. "I knew it, I just knew it." Üter said in his mind. Skinner got up from his chair and poked at his fat stomach, saying "You have a serious overeating problem, as Lunchlady Doris saw you eat all those leftover pizzas, even though you had two whole ones already!", Üter then tensed up even further.

"It's not my fault that I like food so much!" Üter said, shedding a tear in his eye. Skinner knew now was the perfect time to put his plan into action. "Tell you what, I have all the food you can eat in a special I've prepared for you." Skinner said, smiling as if there was nothing suspicious going on.

"Really, why thanks, Principal Skinner!" Üter said, sounding excited. The principal and student went straight into the basement, and then into Skinner's death chambers, but there was something different about them this time. The dark gloomy feel and weapon wall were all gone, replaced with brightly colored wallpaper and a table with all the food Üter can eat.

"As you can see, I've neatly cooked some of your favorite canteen items and numerous desserts. Enjoy, young man." Skinner said, licking his lips. What he didn't tell Üter was that most of the food was contaminated with things one weren't meant to consume.

"Oh my god, it's your delicious hot dogs!" Üter said proudly. Skinner had used the same meat from Jessica Lovejoy which he had stored in his fridge at home. Skinner chose not to poison them as he knew Üter was gonna head to these first and wanted to make the killing more fun.

"Yep, old family recipe." Skinner said. The next thing Üter grabbed was a plate of chocolate chip cookies, except that the 'chocolate chips' was actually poop. "The chocolate chips taste a bit weird…" Üter said, still chewing on them. "Don't speak while you have food in your mouth." Skinner told him. Talking while eating was a major habit of Üter and unsurprisingly, he still continued to do it anyway.

"Sorry." He said, chewing on the last of the cookies. He then spotted a massive cake in the middle of the table and was about to take a handful of it, but Skinner said: "No Üter, we're saving that for last."

"Oh, then perhaps I'll try these chocolate coated donuts." Üter said, grabbing one. Instead of chocolate, Skinner put mud on it. "These taste weird." Üter said confused. "Don't ask me why…" Skinner said, poking around.

After going through many items of food which included burgers with dishwashing detergent in place of mustard, swiss rolls with toothpaste filling, custard which was actually candle wax, and even ice cream with a topping of car oil, Üter finally had only one item left, the cake on the center of the table.

"Man, this student has one strong stomach. How has he been able to handle all that?" Skinner said in his mind. "Here, I'll cut a piece of you." Skinner said, grabbing a knife on the table.

Remember how Skinner grabbed some cyanide from the canteen kitchen back in Allison's chapter? Well, the icing on the cake was actually the cyanide he grabbed back then so he could poison Üter.

"Here you go, enjoy the best part of your fest!" Skinner said, sporting a cheeky grin. Üter shoved the whole damn thing down his throat in one go. A few seconds later, the poison got to work.

"Oh, I don't feel so good…" Üter said, before falling flat on the ground. The poisonous cyanide had killed the German boy in a matter of seconds. "And that's why you don't overeat, that's how I avoided getting fat when I was his age." Skinner said with a shit-eating grin.

Of course, Skinner put the dead boy into his refrigerated morgue storage utilizing draw 'No. 15' on this occasion. Shortly after, Skinner reverted the room to its normal state and went back out to enjoy a coffee, thinking of his latest actions.


	21. Only Tumi's and Horsemeat

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Thegonk for suggesting the idea behind this chapter.

* * *

With Üter down for the count, Skinner focused on getting his next victim for the new school day. He liked the way how he turned ex-fashionista Alex Whitney into a cow, and thought he should try turning another student into an animal.

"I feel like choosing a horse for this occasion, but who shall be the victim?" Skinner asked himself. "Well, who do you think?" His brain responded. He remembered that one particular student loved horsemeat and often went on about it.

"I think Tumi will be the perfect choice, after all, she keeps going on about horse meat. I know she's Japanese, but jeez does she ever shut up about it?" Skinner said, making the potion which would be used on the girl tomorrow.

He waited until lunchtime where Tumi was sitting down eating a burger the school had for its lunch special today. Of course, Tumi had to spread rumors of what the patties were made of.

"Hey, do you know what the meat in these burgers are made of 98% horsemeat?" She told Harper. "Are you kidding me Tumi? Stop going on about horsemeat!" She responded with a furious tone in her voice.

"It's true…" Tumi said, taking another bite out of her lunch. Just then, Tumi felt her tummy rumbling. "Oh, I think I need to use the toilet!" She said, running off. Skinner had laced her burger with laxatives while she was waiting to receive it.

"Uh Doris, I think I spotted a razor blade in this burger!" Skinner told her, snatching the canteen tray off her. He made sure no one was looking before sneaking in the laxatives.

Tumi entered the bathroom to take a dump and as she was washing her hands, Skinner came into the bathroom. "Uh Principal Skinner, what are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" She asked. "Uh nothing, except that you are coming with me!" He replied, grabbing the 8-year old girl.

"Put me down!" Tumi screamed, but no one could hear them. "Your days of spreading rumors of the school's Grade F Meat containing horsemeat are over!" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin. Tumi only gulped as the two went into Skinner's death chambers.

Skinner then set Tumi onto the ground where she could experience the dark, gloomy feeling of the room, but he made sure he held a firm grip on the girl. "What is this place?" She asked. "Well, it's the place where all the missing children have ended up." He responded.

"So you're saying that you've killed them all?" Tumi asked, shivering in fear. Skinner nodded his head in a way that meant 'yes', "And my mother!" He added. "That is shocking, I would never expect something like that from you!" Tumi said, with growing fear. "Now, you're about to become victim No. 22!" Skinner said, with that trademark evil grin on his face.

"Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone that you're behind the disappearances of the students!" Tumi begged. "Tumi, if I did that, then I would basically be signing my own death warrant." Skinner said, bringing the girl's fearful face up to his own.

Tumi then found herself in the 'Transmutation' room where there was another potion waiting on the table. This one was brown and black, signifying the colors of what it would do to the victim. Skinner put the girl into the same pen from before and grabbed the potion off the table. "Nope, there's no way you're gonna make me drink that!" Tumi said, keeping her mouth shut after speaking those words.

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to breathe. It's no use!" Skinner said, smirking. He was right, Tumi had to eventually open her mouth to take in a breath of air. She decided that the best way around this problem was to do very brief breaths before closing her mouth again. But Skinner had a rather sneaky way to get her mouth open.

"I actually did something similar to Alex Whitney earlier and I ended up turning her into that cow you saw on the playground." Skinner said. "Really?" She said, before realizing her mistake of opening her mouth. "Ha, got ya that time!" Skinner said, shoving the contents into her mouth. "Oh, crap…" She said. All Tumi was thinking about was what the potion's effects were. She already heard that the one given to Alex turned her into a cow, so that meant that she was likely going to turn into an animal.

Shortly after that went through her mind, she felt her ears beginning to shift up towards the top of her head. They became pointed and were covered in soft, brown fur. "Huh, what happened to my human ears?" She said, noticing the sharper sense of hearing they had. Only a few seconds later, she felt her spine growing out of her behind, pushing up her magenta skirt. It then became covered in long, black hairs. It was a tail, but which animal did it belong to?

"Are you turning me into a horse?" Tumi asked. "As if the changes aren't obvious enough!" Skinner said. She heard a cracking noise as her fingers went numb, she watched in horror as they melted into one big finger. The surface of her hands hardened up, they felt like they were one huge fingernail, which to all intents and purposes, they were.

"I've got hooves!" Tumi yelled in shock, as she brought her new hooves up to her face. There was a tightening feeling inside her pair of sneakers as her feet went through the same process as her hands. "Can you take these off for me?" Tumi questioned. "Sorry girl, but they're remaining on!" Skinner said, giggling.

The growing hooves inside her blue and white sneakers were really starting to take a toll on Tumi, but she finally felt relief as they ripped them open, allowing her to see the long pink, orange, and yellow striped purple socks she wore straining against the expanding hooves. Eventually, they also ripped free, completely wrecking both the socks and sneakers.

"Finally, that pain is over!" She said, looking down at the destroyed footwear. But her relief was short lived as her legs shifted into the position of the horse, forcing Tumi onto all fours. Both legs then grew, fattening during the process. "Seriously Skinner, this is disturbing me!" Tumi said, but Skinner just ignored her.

She noticed that the same brown fur on her horse ears was covering her legs rapidly, making her cringe at the sight. Her rear started exploding outwards, with her flanks pushing against the sides of her magenta skirt and panties. They continued to fight on against the changing body of Tumi's but it became too much for them as the skirt ripped into pieces, followed by the panties a few seconds later.

"Don't worry about covering your private region, it's hardly visible from his angle." Skinner taunted. The wave of fur covered her entire torso as she felt her chest barrelling downwards, putting her light blue and magenta shirt under serious strain, along with the purple and orange sweater covering it. "Oh my god, these clothes are tight!" Tumi told herself. The straining fabrics were a telltale sign that the changes were affecting this transforming girl massively.

Her tail waved around ferociously as the sweater gave up and exploded into pieces of fabric, now utterly useless. Her shirt soldiered on for a little while longer, but it too would also rip into useless rags.

"Well, that's the last of my clothes." She said, looking down at the ruined outfit she once wore. Of course, the changes weren't over yet. Her nipples moved further down towards her legs and became a pair of teats.

"Ew, that's gross." She said, sticking her tongue out. "Well, it was God who designed all living things on Earth, not me." Skinner said. Her neck snapped upwards, making walking on all fours seem more natural for Tumi. "Better get used to it while I have the chance…" Tumi said, walking around on all fours. She could hear the clopping sound of her hooves striking the floor, she was quite surprised how easy it was once she got into a rhythm.

She noticed the brown fur was covering her neck as it grew longer. "Neigh!" Tumi went. "Wait, neigh? I neigh wanna lose my neigh!" She said, noticing that her old voice was disappearing in favor of horse neighs.

"No neigh get neigh of my neigh neigh neigh!" Tumi said before all control of her human voice was lost. "Oh great, I can't speak now." Tumi said in her mind. "Neigh!" Tumi the horse went.

"Finally, I don't need to hear her go on about horsemeat!" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin. A horse muzzle started growing from Tumi's mouth, consuming her nose at the same time. Her diet no longer consisted of horsemeat as, after all, that would now be considered cannibalism. Instead, she would now have to eat plants, fruits, and vegetables.

"No more horsemeat for you!" Skinner said jokingly. "Aww, I really enjoyed eating that…" Tumi said in her mind. The fur covered the muzzle as her eyes expanded, giving her improved vision. "Woah, my eyesight certainly has improved. That's one positive thing about this transformation." Her mind went.

As the rest of her head was covered in the brown fur, her black hair begun growing downwards, while her purple alice band with a flower fell off her head, no longer fitting her. Her hairstyle had fully transformed in a flowing mane, competing her horse transformation.

"Neigh!" Tumi the horse went again. "Now that the changes are complete, I'm gonna sell you to the Chinese so you're turned into horsemeat!" Skinner said, rubbing his hands. This caught Tumi off guard and knew she had to get out of here.

"Oh hell no!" Tumi's mind went, who tried bucking Skinner. The principal was able to dodge her bucks and fired his tranquilizer gun at Tumi. "Better try this again later tonight." Skinner told himself, as Tumi fell fast asleep.

Skinner returned to Springfield Elementary and found Tumi was awake again, but standing in fear. She hadn't eaten anything since he had become a horse and had even considered eating her ripped clothing. "Nah, I'll probably get a decent meal soon." Her mind figured as he stared at the destroyed clothes.

"Hey Tumi, I've got something for you." Skinner said, holding some apples. Tumi grabbed the apples by her muzzle and consumed them. "Now, I have some Chinese smugglers waiting for you outside, waiting to buy you." He said, putting the equine on leash. Tumi knew there was no way out, and she had to accept her fate.

"Sigh, this is not how I wanted things to end." Tumi said in her mind, letting out another "neigh". The two Chinese men were waiting outside in their truck, wondering if this was a joke.

"Here's your mare, her name is Tumi. I presume that I'm also getting paid for this..." Skinner asked. "Yeah, she's worth around $750." One of the men said, who had surprisingly good English for a foreigner. "It's a deal!" Skinner said, holding the greenbucks he'd earned.

Tumi was loaded into the truck which took off afterwards, within a few days, she had been killed and processed into horsemeat, sold to the Chinese black market. Meanwhile, Skinner put the tattered remains of Tumi's clothes in draw 'No. 16' of the refrigerated storage in the morgue, much like he did with Alex's clothing from earlier.


	22. Harper's Blizzard

**Author's Note:** I decided to take a one day break of releasing chapters, but I'm now back to releasing them.

* * *

That same day, Harper had been wondering what the hell happened to Tumi after she failed to return from the bathroom during lunch. "Hey, Tumi where are you?" Harper asked, looking around the bathroom for the girl. Her relationship with Tumi was sketchy at best, but it didn't mean that she hated her guts.

"If you come out, I'll give you and your parents free tickets to my next magic show!" She said, but no response came. "Tumi, I'm being serious this time. I will give you the tickets if you come out!" She said, starting to get frustrated. Harper's father, Mike Jambowski, was incredibly rich which unfortunately meant that the daughter was turned into a selfish and spoiled kid.

"Fine, no magic shows for you!" She said, leaving the bathroom, not that Tumi would be interested in it anyways. Harper returned to the canteen room only to find someone had taken her burger. "Hey who took my lunch?" She questioned. It wouldn't take her long to find Kylie aka. Database sneaking around with Harper's lunch.

"Hey you, stop right there!" She yelled at the nerdy boy. By this point, Database had gobbled down the whole thing. "Mmya! What do you want?" He said, licking his lips. "You stole my lunch!" She said, running over to him flailing her arms in the air. "I thought you didn't want it, and besides I dropped mine on the floor…" He said, pointing to the dropped burger.

"Well buy another one!" Harper yelled. "But I don't have any more lunch money." Database squealed. "Well I have some spare change, but I'm not gonna give you any. So tough luck!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

Database watched as Harper brought a pack of Chippos with her spare money and just to tease the nerd even further, Harper gave him a penny she got in change. "Here you go, go buy yourself another burger!" She said, with a shit-eating grin.

"But that's only one cent, Mmya!" Database went. Several minutes later, Skinner left the basement after turning Tumi into a horse and noticed Harper walking down the hallway. "Oh shoot, she might be onto something!" Skinner mind's went. In reality, though, she was gonna ask about something completely irrelevant.

"Excuse me, Principal Skinner, some nerd stole my lunch while I was using the bathroom!" She said with a typical spoilt matter. "Well, who was it?" Skinner asked. "He goes by the name of Database." Harper responded. "I guess I'll have a chat with him later." He told the girl.

Within a few minutes, Database had been called to the principal's office for taking another student's lunch without asking. "Do you realize that stealing someone else's food is not only wrong, but disgusting?" He said, arms crossed. "But I dropped mine!" Database said, shedding a tear. "Excuses, excuses…" Skinner said sarcastically.

When he left the office, he quickly went looking for Harper so he could have some words with her. "You bitch!" He yelled, pinning down Harper. "What do you want now?" She asked, with her face up against the boy's. "You told on me, now you're gonna get it!" Database said, bring his fist up into the air.

Of course, Database was a nerd, meaning he was bound to be weaker against Harper. Just when he was about to land that punch, Harper kicked him in the crotch, causing him to fall onto his back.

"Ow, my boyhood, Mmya!" He said, grabbing it. Harper then bitch slapped him, before walking off. "That'll teach you for messing around with a girl…" She said, with a smirking look on her face as she walked off.

"Oh, it is on!" Database said as he got back up on his feet and straightened his glasses. The following day, the two would end up encountering each other outside the school entrance as they got off the bus. Database had also been training on how to defend himself yesterday afternoon, and could now fight decently.

"Oh look, it's Mr. Four Eyes!" Harper taunted. "Oh look, it's Mrs. Veruca Salt." Database said back at her. "Stop teasing me!" They both yelled before getting into another fight. Every student stopped what they were doing and formed a circle around the fighting duo.

"Jesus, they're fighting like a bunch of barbarians!" Jenny said in a shocked tone. Both students were punching, pinching, kicking, and biting each other. Eventually, Database started pulling on Harper's hair, while the latter was spanking the former's butt.

"You're a spoilt, selfish bitch!" Database screamed. Harper responded with "You're a rotten scumbag for taking my lunch yesterday!", Skinner then came out of the school entrance and saw the ongoing fight.

"Good lord, what is going on here!" Skinner said, running up to break up the fight. "From what I could make out, they both were having a fight over some lunch thief from the previous day…" Jenny said, who had witnessed the whole ordeal.

"Well, he's a dick for taking my lunch to begin with!" Harper said, with an angry tone in her voice. "Oh yeah, she's a c$% for getting so butthurt over it!" Database added, before everyone around gasped in shock.

"Oh my god, did you say the c-word?" Jenny said, covering her ears. "Language Database, there are first graders looking on! Besides, you shouldn't even know that word at your age!" Skinner said, who was very furious.

"Principal Skinner, what is a c$% ?" A first grader asked. "Uh, it's nothing you should know about and you two, have a week's detention!" Skinner said, grabbing both Database and Harper. In reality, he was actually gonna kill them in his death chambers, meaning that he was in for a double kill.

"Mmya, I've never had a detention before, and I hoped I never did!" Database said nervously. It soon came clear that the detention room wasn't their destination. "Hey, the detention room is not in the basement!" Harper told Skinner. "Actually, we're heading somewhere else…" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin.

The two then found themselves inside Skinner's death chambers, much to their horror. "Since you two love fighting with each other, I thought I would kill both of you on the same day!" Skinner said, before letting out an evil laugh.

"What?" They both yelled out, before arguing once again. "It's your fault that you're gonna get us both killed!" Harper told Database. "No, it's your fault!" Database responded angrily. "No, you!" Harper boomed furiously. "You!" Database screamed. While they had been arguing, they failed to notice that Skinner had prepared two chairs of them. Meaning only one thing, tickle torture!

He grabbed the two kids and tied them onto the chairs. "What are you doing?" Harper asked, confused over what's happening. "Oh, it's something I like to call tickle torture!" Skinner said, holding a feather up to the duo's face. "Mmya, what is that?" Database asked curiously.

On his knees, Skinner pulled off Databases' brown shoes before removing his white socks. "Hey, you do not touch my feet!" Database said, who was now barefoot. "Eww Skinner, do you have a foot fetish?" Harper asked, sticking her tongue out in disgust. As she made that comment, Skinner had begun yanking off her cream boots, followed by her long black socks.

"Stay away from my tootsies!" Harper threatened, but there was nothing she could do about it. Both students noticed a bulge in Skinner's blue pants, a telltale sign of an erection, confirming Skinner's foot fetish.

He then started to tickle the souls of Database's feet, much to his disapproval at first. "Mmya, back off! I said back… ha ha hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, you sure know how to tickle someone good!" Database laughed out, wetting his pants in the process.

"Uh Database, you might wanna look at your pants…" Harper said nervously. "What the heck, I've pissed myself!" He said, blushing. "Wow, I've never seen someone wet themselves while doing this!" Skinner said, laughing. After a few more minutes, he moved onto Harper and begun the process of rubbing the feather against the area under her feet.

"Please no, no no no… hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I am not a tickle toy, stop hahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Harper said, crying herself laughing. Fortunately for her, she didn't end up pissing herself, but this would end up being the least of her worries.

After a while, Skinner got to work putting the students' footwear back on, he had an idea for Harper. "Now, you're coming with me Harper." Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin. She had no idea what was in store for her, but when she saw that the door they were entering read "Freezer", the scare factor only rose for Harper.

As with many of the rooms in the chamber, another wall which had a glass window and a high-security door with a handle on it was present. A control panel was present on the outside and controlled the temperature in the other room, Harper found herself thrown into that room, with Skinner locking the door.

"Just be thankful that you get to keep your clothes on during your slow and painful death." Skinner said, pulling another evil grin. While Seymour may have been a homicidal maniac, he, however, was not a sexual predator.

The end was near for Harper Jambowski, whose selfish and spoilt ways led to her and Database's demise. Despite this, she still had hope that there was escape somewhere. It was then she noticed that there was an air vent on the side of the wall, but it was rather high up.

She started jumping up at the vent, hoping in vain that she would be able to reach it. "Come on, come on!" She said, grunting over just falling short of it every time she jumped. Skinner had meanwhile started to drop the temperature in the room. Harper's usual body temperature of 98.6° F started to sharply decline over the period of a few minutes.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrr, I'm cold!" Harper said, shivering with her hands across her stomach. Mild hypothermia began setting in upon reaching 95° F, "Please let me out!" she yelled, banging on the window.

As her body temperature continued to decline, the symptoms of severe hypothermia became apparent to Harper, including shivering (as already shown), and slurred speech. "Oh my god, I'm freezing to death!" Harper mumbled, who was now suffering from amnesia.

"Hmm, what's the time again?" She asked, forgetting that she was wearing an expensive watch. "Time for you to die!" Skinner said, once again letting out an evil laugh. Harper started succumbing to frostbite with her fingers and toes (even though the latter was covered by her boots).

Her core body temperature was at 82° F, which meant that falling unconscious was a possibility for Harper, but she didn't know this. "I really wish I had my coat at this time!" Harper told herself. She began to feel somewhat drowsy as hypothermia took a massive toll on her.

She eventually reached below 70° F, indicating profound hypothermia was bound to occur. "So tired, so very tired…" She said as she fell unconscious. Within a minute, Harper stopped breathing and had died.

Skinner returned the room temperature to normal so he could pick up Harper's deceased body for storage in 'No. 17' of the refrigerated morgue. He then focused on his next victim, Database aka. Kyle.


	23. Database's Malfunction

**Author's Note:** Continuing my tradition of one chapter per day unless otherwise stated, here's the 23rd chapter of the fic.

* * *

Database noticed Skinner carrying Harper's dead body to the morgue, much to his shock and horror. "Mmya, you really did kill her?" Database asked. "Yep, she suffered from hypothermia!" Skinner said, grinning. Once he put Harper's body into storage, he went up to Database and untied him.

"Just because I'm untieing you, doesn't mean you're getting out of this alive. In fact, your death is gonna be worse than Harper's!" Skinner promised, with a shit-eating grin. "What do you mean?" Database asked, being carried off into a room labeled "Electrocution".

"Mmya, is that what I think it is?" He said worriedly. Sure enough, there was an electric chair just like the ones you see in prisons. "No, I don't wanna die!" Database screamed, which was a cliché to Skinner at that point.

"Bitch, does it look like I care? No!" Skinner sang. He sat the nerdy boy on the chair and fastened up the straps to hold him in. "Now since your such a computer geek, I thought I would let you work on this online server for the school." Skinner said, giving him a laptop he grabbed from the IT room earlier and inserting a piece of glass over his knees.

"Are you kidding me? So the whole electric chair thing was a scare?" Database asked. "Actually, it's part of the task. You have to program correctly and every time you screw up something, I'll increase the power of the electric current going through your body and if you try and send out an SOS messages on the server, I'll electrocute you instantly!" Skinner replied.

"Yes sir, I'll get to work!" Database said, typing away on the keyboard. He knew how to construct a server, after all, he was involved with the design of Lisa Simpson's now-defunct SpringFace site. Skinner had meanwhile grabbed hold of the current control switch and waited for the student to screw up.

"Come on, come on!" He said to himself. It only took a few seconds for Skinner to realize that Database had made a coding error, as he projected the computer screen image onto a wall so he could easily spot any errors. "Coding error I see, increase voltage by 5!" He said, cranking down the lever. Skinner had read up that voltages as low as 60 were enough to kill people in some cases, so increasing it by increments of 5 was the way to go for him.

The 5V current was mainly just a mild tingling sensation to Database, but he knew that higher voltages could be deadly to him, so he got on with the job. But shortly afterwards, he made another mistake of not formatting the code correctly. "That's five extra volts for you…" Skinner said, increasing the current to 10V.

The current started feeling more powerful to the boy and was keen to not keep screwing up. But he found himself starting to crack under pressure when he kept making mistakes. By this point, the current had reached 55V and he could see himself beginning to smoke.

"One more mistake, and it's potentially the end for you!" Skinner said, reminding himself of the fact from earlier. "Mmya, I can't focus with this current going through me!" He said, rubbing his hands on the glass pane which was used to stop the current flowing into the computer.

"Just get on with it!" Skinner said, frustrated. Database carefully coded the rest of the server, making sure he made no mistakes for the rest of the duration. After a cautious few minutes, he'd finished coding the server, much to Skinner's shock.

"How was he able to finish it without getting a lethal dose of electricity?" Skinner told himself. "Mmya, I've finished it!" Database said relieved. Luckily for Skinner, he had made a fail-safe just in case Database actually finished it. You see, as soon as Database published the code onto the school server, the Blue Screen of Death would appear, wiping the code from the face of the planet, forcing him to start all over again.

"God damn it!" Database said, knowing what the blue screen meant. The frowning face only seemed like it was mocking him for losing all of his work and having to begin all over again. So much to his anger, he started from scratch making the new server, but the anger he had in his mind only made him make another coding error, meaning an extra 5 volts were heading his way.

"Another coding error, five more shocking volts for you!" Skinner said, increasing the juice being sent to the boy. "Seems like you can handle 60 volts, but maybe 65 would be the end of you!" Skinner taunted. The nerd just got on with the job and could tell that the smoke was starting to interfere with his mind, causing more programming errors.

"No dice at 65, but do you wanna find out if 70 is your unlucky number?" Skinner asked, hoping that would be the number that fries him. "No way!" Database said, typing away on the computer. Skinner then noticed that the boy had made a typo earlier and gave him another boost of juice.

"So 70 isn't your unlucky number, but it might actually be 75!" Skinner said, pulling another shit-eating grin. "Mmya, stop saying that!" Database yelled. "Well fine, have it your way." Skinner replied. Database was once again feeling the pressure of having to work with his life was on the line.

"I smell like ham!" He commented. "Just get back to work." Skinner shouted at the boy. "No, I am done with this. You can do it yourself!" Database stated. "You listen here young man, you'll finish building server right now or else your 'toasted'!" Skinner said enraged.

"I said no!" Database said, throwing the computer onto the ground, smashing the screen in the process. "That's it, you have crossed the line!" Skinner said, who was incredibly pissed off over Database's 'denial of service'.

He reached for the switch to increase the voltage of the current flowing inside Database, who was thinking at this point "Oh shit…". Skinner decided to initially slowly increase the voltage by 5 (much like he had been doing at first), but then move onto bigger increments.

So doing that, Skinner found himself cranking it up to 75, and then 80. Surprisingly, Database was still alive, although he had nerve damage at this point. "Mmya, please stop!" was all that as going through him at the time. The maniac principal decided to now do it in volumes of 10, doing so by putting it up to 90.

"Oh, my brain hurts!" Database said, rubbing it. He then felt the current increasing to 100 volts, causing brain damage to the nerd. "What's my name again?" He asked. "Uh, it's Mr. Poopy Pants!" Skinner said, acting childish. "Oh right!" Database said, accepting his new name.

"Let's try 110!" He said, cranking it up to the said level. Upon doing so, Database felt his brain being fried completely, making him brain dead. "Muh muh muh muh muh." He mumbled repeatedly. "You know what, let's end it now!" Skinner said, cranking it up to the maximum amount of 200 volts.

A number of electrical sparks were coming out of the chair, which was then followed by an explosion which fried all of Database's internal organs. Surely he had to be dead now, and Skinner shortly confirmed he was indeed a done duck.

The huge surge in power caused the whole school to blackout, with everything shutting down thanks to the surge protectors the school had. "Thank god I had the school invest in those surge protectors, otherwise I could have potentially been a 'victim' myself!" He told himself, overlooking Database's toasted body.

Storing Database's body in draw 'No. 18' of his morgue's storage, he proceeded to leave the death chambers and found Chalmers walking down the hallway, who had turned the school's power back on momentually earlier.

"Skinnerrrrrr!" He yelled in his trademark way. "Look, do you have to that every time you chat with me?" The principal asked. "Sorry, it's a tradition of mine. Anyways, do we have rats chewing through the wires again?" Chalmers asked. "Uh, I thoroughly had Willie check them last night and he didn't find any exposed wires in the school. Must have been an overload from the computer lab." Skinner said, who was feeling nervous that the heat was on his tail again.

"Well, someone might have plugged in too many appliances at once, carry on then!" Chalmers said, walking off.


	24. Donut Ask It Jenny

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the one week hiatus, I was busy waiting for the Thegonk to get around to proofreading this chapter.

* * *

Many students were caught off guard by the sudden cut of power throughout the whole school, none so more than fifth graders Jenny and Taffy, who were good friends.

"So, can anyone tell me…" The teacher said before the sudden blackout. Despite being either 11 or 12, most of the students in the class found themselves screaming bloody murder.

"Ahhh, Dark Stanley has come to murder us!" A fifth grader boy panicked. "Oh no, someone's about to become the newest student to disappear!" Taffy screamed, who ducked under her desk. However, much to her surprise, all students present in the class were still accounted for when the power came on again.

"Come down Taffy, no one's missing." Jenny said, comforting her friend. "Oh, nevermind then…" Taffy said, who was a lot less tense than a few seconds ago. By recess though, the duo was looking for Harper and Database so they could spray them for their immature behavior earlier that day, especially the latter's use of the c-word.

"Harper, Database we need to talk." Jenny said, who sounded somewhat angry. The two girls had searched the school but found no trace of them. "Hold on, don't they have a week's detention?" Taffy asked, who had just vaguely remembered that fact.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I suppose we'll have our talk with them when we get on the bus…" Jenny said, who was blushing over her forgetfulness. Hometime came, but Harper and Database were still nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, where are you two?" Jenny said, surrounding her mouth with her hands to make her words seem louder, but no dice. "Guess they had after school detention too." Taffy told her. "Well, I guess there's always tomorrow then." Jenny replied.

Both girls were among the batch of students whose bus arrived first at the start of the school day. So surely both girls would have to spot both students arrive at the school. Well, they waited at the entrance just like they agreed to on the bus. But, neither student came out of any of the buses.

'That's odd, maybe they've both got sick days?" Taffy questioned. "That's plausible, but it seems very unlikely that both would be sick on the same day, maybe the school kept them overnight?" Jenny responded. "I've never heard of the school giving out overnight detentions!" Taffy stated.

Just then, a shocking thought hit Taffy. "I hate to say it, but they might have been the newest students to fallen victim to 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances'!" She said, who'd started becoming concerned for their well beings'.

"Oh dear, I suppose we should go looking for them soon." Jenny said, shocked over Taffy's theory. "I guess, but don't tell me you're considering skipping classes?" She asked, worried about being busted.

"As much as I don't wanna ruin my good permanent record, I'm much more concerned about our fellow students' whereabouts, as we haven't seen them since yesterday morning." Jenny stated. "Fine, we'll do that." Taffy said, who didn't feel too comfortable about doing this.

Once classes began, the two girls waited several minutes before springing into action. "Uh teacher, I need to use the bathroom!" Jenny said, putting her hand up into the air. "So do I!" Taffy said, also putting her hand in the air. "That's odd, I've never had two students who needed to use the bathroom at the same time, but you can both go." The teacher said, giving bathroom passes to both girls.

"Alright, the first thing we do is check the detention room…" Jenny said. So, both girls went to the said room and unsurprisingly, neither student was present. "Well, that, unfortunately, confirms my theory that they are missing. Taffy said, who wasn't shocked over this.

"Well, where do we go next?" Jenny asked. "Well, I suggest splitting up and checking different points of the school." Taffy said. "I'll check the top floor and you check the bottom one. Meet me back at this point in about half an hour." She added.

Meanwhile, Principal Skinner had been wandering down the hallways, mostly minding his business when he heard the calls of a student. "Harper, Database, where are you?" The student called. "Whoever's calling that out, you've made a huge blunder!" Skinner said in his mind.

"Come on, where are you two?" She continued calling. It was then she heard someone coming down the hallway, causing her to panic. "Oh shoot, someone's coming and there's nowhere to hide!" Jenny said, who was afraid of being caught by someone.

It then came clear to her that the person approaching her was Principal Skinner and she was in deep trouble now. "Jenny, I thought I would never see you skip classes, but then again every cloud has a silver lining." Skinner said, knowing that she would be the latest victim of his.

"I'm sorry, but I am really concerned about Harper and Database!" She said, starting to shed tears from her eyes. "Well, I can give you the breakthrough you need, they're dead." Skinner told her. "Oh no, what happened to them?" She said, brawling over the lost of Harper, who she had a good relationship despite her spoilt ways and while she didn't really know Database well, she was still saddened that one of the school's brainiacs was gone.

"Let's say that I was responsible for their deaths!" Skinner then said, much to Jenny's horror.

"Why would you kill them, was it just for that…" Jenny said, before Skinner grabbed her. "Uh, uh, uh, no talking!" He said, with a shit-eating grin.

Jenny was wondering why the hell Skinner would want to murder two students just for a forgivable argument, but once she saw the death chambers, it was clear to the girl that the principal wasn't kidding around.

"It was this room where those two students met their demise, along with many others." He told the nervous girl. "As for you, I've come up with a very unique way you'll die!" He said, showing her the door to the 'Stuffing' room. Inside it was a machine which could rapidly stuff a victim with an item of food of choice.

For this occasion, Skinner chose donuts as, after all, the whole town seemed to have had a love affair with them. Police chief Clancy Wiggum stuffed his mouth with about a dozen boxes a day, while Homer also ate them daily.

There were about 20 boxes of them sitting nearby, every single donut was radioactive thanks to the help of the nuclear waste from the power plant in Springfield. "Why are they glowing green?" Jenny asked, who was starting to tremble. "Just shut up and sit down!" Skinner told her as he forced her onto the metal and fastened up the straps.

The homicidal maniac who goes by the name of Principal Skinner to the students poured the contents of all twenty boxes into the machine, which sorted them neatly into piles. "Now, you're gonna be forced to eat all of these donuts, which are gonna fatten you up to the size of a walrus, and although as much as I want it to, it won't actually turn you into one." Skinner told her, firing up the machine.

The machine began dispensing one donut at a time, with two metal claws grabbing the donut from the dispenser and brung it up to Jenny's mouth. A third claw came out of the machine and forced the girl's mouth open, much to her horror.

"No, I don't wanna be fat!" She tried to say. "Oh, did I also mention that they're radioactive too!" Skinner added, who just wanted to make things worse for her. The first donut entered her mouth and that third claw from earlier forced her to chew it. Jenny had no choice but to swallow it otherwise she would have suffocated.

Another donut came out from the machine and the feeding cycle repeated again and again. It was then she noticed that she gained a pound for every two donuts she ate. Last time Jenny checked, her weight was about 80 pounds, so he was now at 81.

"How many donuts are there in a box?" She asked. "About a dozen." Skinner said, who had a shit eating grin on his face once again. "Oh bollocks…" She said. "So that means I'll gain six pounds per box, I'm gonna be a whale once this is done!" She then added, crying over the weight gain process.

After seven boxes, she was at 122 pounds and was beginning to look like a blown up parody of what was previously a fit and healthy fifth grader. The first of the eighth box's donuts came out of the machine and was quickly consumed by Jenny. The fat built up in her chest and butt had already started straining against her dress and vest, looking to burst at any moment.

"Oh my god, these are so tight!" She attempted to speak as the next donut entered her, adding that extra half a pound which made the button on her light blue denim vest pop off, with a gigantic tear appearing down the middle of it. "That's the second time I've had a flying button nearly hit me in the face!" Skinner said, reminding himself of the incident involving Allison.

"I don't really care about your mishaps, just stop fattening me!" She said, but the principal just ignored the request. Once the next donut entered the girl's stomach, the vest gave up and burst off of Jenny.

"You're too fat, you need exercise!" He scolded the girl. "I would, but you keep feeding me these tainted donuts!" She said, before another one entered her. Her pink dress started showing signs of tearing around this point and it took only a few more donuts before it burst too.

The heart located at its hem flew directly above Skinner's eye, inflicting a cut. "Ow! Damn thing…" He said, picking it off the ground. "Oh wow, I see you're starting to wear a training bra, you better hope that doesn't snap off!" He then said, also noting her white cotton panties.

"Oh shoot!" She said, now knowing that her developing breasts were also fatter than before and the last thing she needed was for Principal Skinner to see them. After about the eleventh box, she calculated that her weight would be about 144 pounds, and was about to be plus half a pound once this next donut entered her.

"Still haven't burst I see." Skinner said, who was somewhat impatient by the lack of progress during the recent boxes. "Oh, my feet feel tight!" Jenny moaned, whose shoes begun to feel much too small for her expanding feet.

Just a few more donuts later, her toes ripped through the tops of her socks and shoes, much to her shock. "Oh damn, some relief at last!" She said, seeing them come out of the footwear. But, they still felt uncomfortable as they continued to hold back her fatter than usual feet. After about another half a dozen donuts, her feet completely burst out of the black Mary Janes she wore and additionally shredded the white socks under them.

"I'm thankful those hearts didn't go flying…" Skinner said, holding a tissue up at his bleeding cut. Jenny was now completely naked aside from her bra and panties, but even those were looking to give way at any moment.

"These better stay on, I rather suffer the pain than lose my modesty." She said, disappointed to admit it. By the seventeenth box, Jenny was incredibly overweight at 182 pounds, and there was still three boxes to go. "Please stop, I'm full now!" She said, whose body fat was all over the place. The training bra and panties she wore were stretched to the absolute limit, literally.

"Full or not, you're gonna finish those remaining donuts!" Skinner told her, as the 205th donut overall was consumed, the training bra snapped at last, sending the elastic soaring across the room. "I suppose those panties of yours ain't gonna last any longer!" He said, actually feeling somewhat disgusted about the inevitable.

Upon donut no. 206 being digested by Jenny, the white cotton panties flew off her, although there was nothing explicit to hide as she had gotten so fat by this point. "Well, your modesty stays with you for the remaining time you're alive." Skinner said, blushing.

While Jenny was halfway through the 20th and final box, her stomach begun rumbling slightly, meaning that her stomach blowing was going to occur soon. "I don't wanna be covered by the incoming mess from you, so I'll watch you from out here." Skinner said, shutting the door behind him. The obese fifth grader just saw Skinner peeking through the window as the last few donuts entered her.

With each remaining one consumed, the rumbling became stronger. As Jenny swallowed the very last one, the rumbling caused her stomach to violently fly across her belly, she knew that she was gonna explode. Using her last few seconds alive, she said "You better look out for my friend Taffy, because she…", but she was unable to finish it due to the gigantic explosion caused by her being way overweight.

"Well, I suppose Taffy will be a goner too!" He said, watching Jenny's guts and organs flying across the room. Of course, some of it landed on the door's window, but Skinner was more concerned about capturing Taffy then cleaning the mess up.

"I'm quite shocked it took exactly 20 boxes to make her burst, meaning she had eaten 240 radioactive donuts, not even Chief Wiggum would have eaten that much!" He said, the facts settling in his mind comfortably.


	25. Malibu Taffy

**Author's Note:** Another long break between chapters, apologies for that, but I've got a back log of chapters written and proofread by Thegonk.

* * *

Taffy returned to the point where she'd agreed to meet with Jenny and started waiting for her to return. Jenny, was of course, deceased. But Taffy knew nothing about this.

"Come on, where is she?" Taffy asked, who was starting to get impatient. After weighing her options, she began searching for her friend. "Jenny, where are you?" She said, wandering the ground floor hallways. She decided that she had wasted enough time and headed straight back to class.

"Taffy, where were you?" The teacher asked. "I had a bladder problem…" She made up. "However, I noticed that Jenny is gone. I last saw her entering the restroom stall but she never came out." She then added.

"Well, sit back down and copy down these notes!" The teacher ordered. When recess came, Taffy found herself wandering the hallways once again, searching for the missing friend. "Jenny, have you fallen down the toilet?" She asked. "Taffy, you idiot, there's no way she would have been able to fall in there!" Her mind then thought.

Continuing to search the school building, Taffy was getting restless and was figuring that Jenny has become a victim of 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances'. "Oh no, my best friend. Gone and presumed dead." She said, wiping off her tears. It was just then when Principal Skinner came up to the girl, knowing that she was Taffy and the girl would be apart of the second consecutive double kill Skinner pulled off in two days.

"Aw, what's the matter?" He asked, pretending to feel remorseful. Taffy let out sniffle before stating "My best friend Jenny vanished this morning while we were in the bathroom, and I fear she's dead."

"I might be of assistance as I've found this…" He said, showing the shredded remains of the vest and dress Jenny once wore. "Oh my god, that's apart of the outfit she usually wears!" Taffy said, who was shocked by the find. "I have no idea how it ended up in such a bad state, maybe she grew out of it." Skinner joked. "That's not funny, especially at a time like this!" Taffy objected.

"Tell you what, I'll help you find Jenny and I know a good place to start looking!" Skinner suggested, who was excited that Taffy had taken the bait for his trap. "Jenny, Jenny!" Both of them said, entering the basement.

"Well, she's not here…" Skinner said, opening the doors to his death chambers. "Woah, I never knew this extra room even existed!" Taffy said, who was excited about her discovery. "Don't tell anyone about this room, I wanna keep this a secret from the other students." Skinner said, luring the girl inside.

The door closed behind them as they followed the staircase into the chambers, but Taffy initially failed to notice that this was the area where not only Jenny, but others too. "Taffy, I've found her!" Skinner yelled, pointing at the 'Stuffing' room.

Expecting to see a beautiful girl known as Jenny, she instead saw guts and organs spread across the whole room, much to her confusion. "Hang on, I don't see Jenny at all!" Taffy said. "Are you kidding me, that is Jenny. I stuffed her with tainted donuts until she burst!" Skinner said, who was proud of the achievement.

"What? You're telling me that she was stuffed with donuts until she exploded from being so obese?" Taffy said, who was disgusted by this. "Yep, I was responsible for her death, and yours too in just a few moments!" He said, grabbing her by the long curly brown hair she had.

"Put me down, I don't wanna die!" She screamed, failing to notice that she was in the 'Transmutation' room. "Ah, the transmutation room. The same room where Alex Whitney came out as a cow and in the slaughterhouse, while Tumi shifted into a horse and ended up in the Chinese food market." Skinner said with pride.

"Now, I feel like turning you into something other than an animal. So, drink down!" He declared, shoving a completely purple potion into Taffy. "Oh shit, what's gonna happen?" She wondered. Skinner put her back on her feet and almost immediately, she felt stiffer.

"What the?" She asked, before noticing her breasts were growing. "Oh Jesus, my boobs are massive!" She said, before noticing they were made of hard plastic. "Are you turning me into a doll?" She asked, then she noticed that her whole body was made of the same material.

"Yes, but it's not just any doll, it's a very rare Malibu Stacy!" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin. Her pink tank top featuring a ladybug merged with her blue jeans to create a purple gown with petticoats towards the bottom of it.

"She's off to 'Petticoat Junction', ay?" He said, laughing at his bad joke. This was then followed by her black flats turning into purple high heels. Her brown curly hair was also replaced with long blonde hair, similar to Alex Whitney's old human hairdo. Taffy had also since lost all control of her body, senses, and mind, the latter of which was completely blank at this point, as she was no longer alive.

The ex-human shrunk down to the same size as a typical Malibu Stacy, with her appearance becoming more like one including makeup on her face, completing the transformation. "Now what to do with the doll?" He said, gently patting it against his cheek, before thinking of someone who loved collecting Malibu Stacy dolls.

Driving his yellow sedan to Burn's mansion, he didn't know how he would fare against Burn's hounds. Just then, he remembered a way to get in without trouble. "Didn't I use an intercom to request entry back when I, along with some of his students visited him for financial help to keep the school open." He said to himself. Surely enough, he spotted the said intercom and parked next to it.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but I have a gift to Mr. Waylon Smithers." He said, holding down the button to speak. "Oh, come right in." Burns said as the gates began opening. Skinner walked up to the mansion's front doors and knocked on them.

Smithers quickly answered in a sly way and asked "What do you have for me?", fidgeting his legs. "You collect Malibu Stacy right?" Skinner asked, with the doll behind his back. "Yeah…" Smithers replied. "Well, I have one that you've wanted for a long time!" He said, unveiling it.

"Oh my god, the Teen Prom 1964 edition! I'd thought I'd never ever find one, oh thank you!" Smithers said, hugging the principal. "Oh by the way, where did you get this?" He added. "Uh, my mother has had this for a very long time, and she didn't really need it anymore…" Skinner stated, which was obviously made up.

"Well, I best be going!" Skinner said before Mr. Burns realized that he forgot to do one thing, "Release the hounds!" he said, with the vicious dogs chasing right after Skinner. "Oh shit!" He said, running off into the night.


	26. Disappearance Musings

**Author's Note:** For the first time since Chapter 1, Skinner doesn't kill a student as I had to split this chapter from the next one otherwise it would be too long.

* * *

With so many students missing now, most were being cautious to try and avoid being alone under any circumstances. There were three students however that remained mostly quiet throughout the whole scenario, they're fourth graders Samantha Stankey and Greta Wolfcastle, and second grader Juliet Hobbes.

"Juliet, meet Greta. Greta, Juliet." Samantha said, introducing the two to each other. All three girls had started coming to Springfield Elementary following family budget crises. After all, most of Rainer's recent movies bombed massively at the box office.

"You're the daughter of Rainer Wolfcastle, right?" Juliet asked. "Yeah, we live in a mansion, but it's currently being audited by the IRS." She replied, before noticing the other girl drifted off. "Hello, Earth to Juliet?" Greta asked, waving her hand in front of her.

"Uh, I should've mentioned that she constantly gets sidetracked due to her imagination taking her to some land named 'Equalia' where she rules it." Samantha said, chuckling nervously. "Come on Juliet, now's not the time!" Samantha said, slapping her face.

"Ow, what was that for?" She asked, rubbing her cheek. "Your mind drifted off again, sorry about that." The girl replied. "Well, I thought I would bring up something that's been bothering me lately, that is how all these students have gone missing over the course of this month…" Samantha said before the other girls chimed in with "As in 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances'?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure the first one reported missing was Bart Simpson, that same kid who…" Samantha said before Greta mentioned "I dated him at one point, before…", Samantha interrupted with "Why would you go out with that rat?". "Well, he actually dumped me, and then I started dating Milhouse so I could…" Greta said, before Samantha rudely butted in with "Milhouse? I was his girlfriend too, before Bart decided to tell my father about it and got me moved into that…", but Juliet cut in with "Just stop arguing!"

After that debacle, the girls formed a secret alliance called 'SGJI Inc.' (Samantha & Greta & Juliet Investigations Incorporated) to investigate what was causing all these students to go missing, and decided that Bart's old treehouse would be the perfect HQ, after all, it had been disused since the two eldest Simpson kids went missing.

"Ohhhhhh, I remember you three…" Marge said upon opening the door to the three kids. She had lost all hope of finding her two missing kids and decided that as sad as it was, she just had to make do with Maggie. She still grieved over the loss of them every night though.

"Samantha I believe, you fell in love with Bart's best friend Milhouse at one point and he let you two use the treehouse for your activities, but after a while you stopped coming over." She said, with Samantha blushing a rosy red over the comment.

"Aren't you Greta? You dated Bart at one point before he dumped you and we had to go over to Canada where you dad was shooting his latest movie in order to hopefully win your love back. In the end, I'm pretty sure it wasn't enough and you ditched Milhouse as well." She then said, with Greta just fidgeting her hair.

"Lastly, you're Juliet. Both you and Lisa came up with 'Equalia' where 'everyone was equal, but you were the leaders'. We actually sent that novel you two wrote for publishing but they turned it down." She said, actually somewhat disappointed with the outcome.

"That's a shame..." Juliet responded. "Anyways, why are you three here. You do know that Bart and Lisa are missing?" Marge said, trying not to cry. "We're aware of that, and that's why we three are determined to find out the source of the disappearances. We just need to a place we could set up headquarters…" Greta said.

"Well, there's Bart's old treehouse, it's been deserted ever since our poor babies vanished…" Marge said, starting to cry. "There there Marge, it's all right. We promise you find a lead…" Samantha said, patting her stomach.

The trio set up their new base and held their first meeting inside. "I can't believe I'm in here again, this was the place…" Samantha said, recalling the time where her father busted her kissing Milhouse. "Come on Samantha, we've got a meeting on right now." Greta said, patting Samantha.

"Now, what is the first item on the agenda?" Juliet asked. "Well, I suppose we better list all of the missing students to date and when they were last seen." Greta said, grabbing some pieces of paper to take down notes.

All three girls then noticed a pattern with the disappearances, a good number of them occurred when a student was with Principal Skinner, making the girls believe that they had a lead on the case.

"I think Principal Skinner has something to do with this. For instance, I last saw Harper and Database with him taking them to detention, no one has seen the two since." Greta said, she had witnessed the big fight involving both students and saw Skinner taking them into the school building.

"I remember seeing him take Isabel Gutiérrez into the school basement for some reason and she was reported missing later that day." Samantha added. "Juliet, do you have anything to add?" She then said, before noticing she was out in la-la land.

"Juliet!" Greta yelled. "Oh come on guys, I was just about to kiss a wonderful prince!" She said frustrated over the interruption of her mind's image. "I said did you notice anything suspicious about Skinner recently?" Samantha asked.

"You're just gonna have to get used to me doing that every once in a while, but anyways, I can barely recall him grabbing Becky as she finished her lunch a while back. Not one student has sighted her since then." She stated.

"And what about Jessica Lovejoy? Principal Skinner caught her with a pack of cigarettes and sent her to his office, and that was on the same day of her disappearance." Greta said, who was sitting near Jessica on that same day.

"So, we can all agree that he has something to do with the disappearances, now we need evidence to back up our claims!" Samantha said, beginning the next item on the agenda, planning on the best way to gather evidence.

"Well, I figured we need someone to go and check areas where Principal Skinner often visits. I also overheard a conversation between him and Superintendent Chalmers on the same day Isabel vanished and he stated that he often goes into the basement to practice yoga, I don't buy that…" Samantha said.

"So that's an area we should check, but isn't it usually locked?" Greta stated. "Yeah, but maybe one of us could sneak into his office and grab the key?" Juliet said. "Here's the problem, if only one of us searches the basement, the said person could end up going missing too, and having all three of us in there at once would cause too much suspicion." Samantha mentioned.

"That gives me an idea…" She then added. Samantha went back to the Simpson's house and asked Marge "if you have any walkie-talkies?". "Yeah, Bart has some, but you're gonna have to find them yourself as I refuse to go into his or Lisa's room due to the amount of trauma it creates." She responded.

"Thanks, Mrs. Simpson." The girl said. She entered Bart's room and noticed the amount of Itchy & Scratchy merch he had. Unsurprisingly, the walkie-talkies she found were also Itchy & Scratchy themed. "That boy sure loved that show, it's not really that funny in my opinion…" She said, making an annoyed face.

"Problem solved…" Samantha said, who was climbing up. She revealed the two walkie-talkies to the other girls. "Is that your answer?" Greta said, looking down at them. "Well, how do they work?" Juliet asked, who had never seen one in use.

"It's simple, you turn both of them on…" Samantha instructed, doing as she said. "You then talk through it by holding down the button, you let go of the button when the other person's talking, otherwise you won't hear what they're saying." She then added.

"But how do we know when the other person is talking?" Juliet questioned. "Well, when you finished saying whatever you have to say, you close it with 'Over'." Samantha replied. She then held the button down on the Itchy one and said: "Testing, 1, 2, 3, over!". Juliet had held up the Scratchy one to her ear and clearly heard Samantha's test message.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing!" Juliet said. "Got ya loud and clear, over." She added, speaking through the walkie-talkie. "Got the message, I presume you know how these work, right Greta?" Samantha asked. "Yeah, I've used them before." She stated.

"Now, we need someone to volunteer to search for evidence, anyone?" Samantha asked, but noticed either of the other girls put their hands up. "Fine, looks like I'm doing it…" She said, pulling another annoyed face.

During the recess period that following day, the three girls tattled many students for anything suspicious they saw Skinner doing, but hardly anyone knew anything behind the disappearances. "Nope, I haven't noticed anything sus about Principal Skinner lately." Wanda said.

"Nah, I don't know why you would think he's the cause of the missing students…" Chuck Berger answered. "Are you sure?" Greta asked. "Yep, oh and by the way, I like your dad's McBain movies." He then hastily added.

"Do you think that Principal Skinner has been acting odd lately?" Samantha asked Miss Krabappel, her old fourth-grade teacher. "Well, I do remember him having to leave the school during the middle of the day to do some chores for his mother, I hopped on board with him and after having some 'quality time' with him, he dropped me back at the school. I don't know why he didn't bring me along so I could help him, but I guess he didn't want Agnes to see him with me, Ha!" She replied.

"Okay, did you hear of any students going missing on that same day?" Samantha then asked. "Uh, I believe two students did, Nikki McKenna from Mrs. McConnell's fourth-grade class and Francine Rhenquist from the other second-grade class, but I'm not too sure who teaches her." Edna recalled.

"I'm in the same class as Nikki was, so I recall seeing her leave the class for a bathroom break, which is a common excuse of hers so she can hang out with the bad girls in that shady bathroom, but she failed to return on that same day." Samantha told her.

"What do you mean by a shady bathroom?" Krabappel asked. "Well, Nikki, Francine, and Jessica Lovejoy, among other girls, often hung out in that bathroom next to the first grader's classrooms. They would often smoke cigars and gossiped over students in there." Samantha stated.

"And how do you know this?" Edna responded. "Sigh, a while back I was busting to use the toilet and despite being warned not to use that bathroom, I didn't have a choice otherwise I would have peed myself. When I went in there, the girls didn't take my intrusion on their lair kindly. I ended up getting a swirlie and tossed into the school garbage as a result." She admitted, not too fond of that moment.

"I had to get a big wash after school from my father too." She added. "I see…" Edna said. "Well, thanks for the chat." Samantha said, who felt a bit more confident about solving the case.


	27. Samantha Gets Stoned

**Author's Note:** Was meant to release this yesterday, but forgot to do so. Nevertheless, I'll do it today.

* * *

"So, how did your chat with Miss. K go?" Greta asked, while getting Juliet to snap out of her hallucination. "Well, some progress was made…" Samantha said, with both girls eager to hear her new findings.

"She said that on the same day that Nikki and Francine vanished, she spent some time with Principal Skinner outside the school during the middle of that day, and for some reason, Skinner didn't want her around when he was doing his mother's chores." Samantha stated.

"That's odd, I recall hearing that he really loves Mrs Krabappel and would try and keep her in his clutches for as long as possible unless he's hiding something…" Greta said, stroking her chin. "I think that is definitely the case!" Juliet said, stepping in slightly. "Ok, we'll have to perform that search operation I mentioned yesterday at lunch." Samantha said, with the school bell ringing a few seconds later.

After attending their scheduled classes, all three girls reunited at lunch so they could prepare their evidence search. "Ok, the first thing we do is get our walkie-talkies…" Samantha said, opening the locker to get her school bag out. She grabbed them from inside the bag and handed one of them to Greta and Juliet.

"You two have to share this one, while we've agreed that I'll do the searching and therefore get the other one." She stated, handing out the Itchy themed walkie-talkie to the other girls. Upon firing them up, Samantha checked to see if all was working and surely enough, both devices were confirmed working.

"Alright, I'll start off by grabbing the master key from the principal's office, over." Samantha said over the walkie-talkie. She made sure no one was looking before entering. After all, she didn't want to get busted, especially by Skinner if he was out and about.

"Do any of you two know where he puts his master key? Over." Samantha asked. "Uh, check his draws, over." Greta said. Samantha checked them and quickly found the key she was looking for. "Ok, I've just found it and I'm gonna look at the security vision from the past few days to see if anything suspicious occurred, over." Samantha stated.

She unlocked the door to the security room and went inside. When she saw the CCTV monitors, they were all blank from the magnet's Skinner inserted a while back to wipe all security footage instantly. "That's strange, the CCTV footage is nothing but static! Over." She said.

"I suspect foul play, check the inside of the tape recorders, over." Greta said. Samantha did just that and after ejecting one of the tapes, she noticed the magnet inserted inside. "Girls, you're not gonna believe this, over…" She said, with a shocked tone.

"What is it? Over." Both girls said over the frequency. "Well, someone's stuffed magnets inside the tape recorders so all footage is wiped from existence." Samantha said, who was well aware that magnetic interferences were bad for electronics.

"How this thing has not caught on fire is a modern miracle, over." She added. "So, what's next? Over." Juliet asked. "Well, I'm thinking of checking the basement as, after all, it seems to be the area where Skinner is constantly visiting during school hours, over." Samantha said, locking the door to the security room so no one would suspect her presence.

"Alright, I'm going into the basement right now, over." She said, closing the door behind her. She flicked on the light which hardly lit up the dim room. "Man, it's cold down here, over." She added, minding her stepping.

"Anything odd down there? Over." Greta asked. "Nope, not yet anyway, over." Samantha stated. Unfortunately for her, she would find some unwelcome company as Skinner had left the teacher's lounge to use the bathroom and noticed on the way back that the basement door was unlocked.

"Hang on, the basement door is unlocked. Someone must be in there!" He said, stating the obvious. Not wanting to take any chances, he headed down there to see what was going on. Samantha barely heard the door opening and was puzzled on what the noise was.

"Uh, I just heard something, must have been a rat, over." She said. As much as Samantha hated them, it wasn't her main concern at this point. "Alright, be sure to alert us on anything interesting you find, over." Juliet said. Skinner had overheard the conversation and knew someone was on his case.

"Well look at what he have here, my newest victim of my murder rampage!" Skinner said in his mind. He sneaked up to the girl and grabbed her when she least expected it. "What the? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed over the walkie-talkie before dropping it. "Samantha! Samantha, are you there? Over." Greta panicked over the walkie-talkie, but there was no answer from the other side.

"Caught ya red-handed!" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin. "I knew it was you, you have been causing all those students to go missing!" Samantha yelled. "Yep, now give me those!" He said, grabbing the key off of her and quickly locking the basement door.

A few seconds later, Juliet and Greta arrived at the basement door only to find it was locked. "No Samantha, please come back out!" Greta yelled, banging the door along with Juliet, who sadly admitted: "I think we may have lost her, but her screaming indicates that something must have caught her."

"And I think I know who did…" Greta said, stroking her chin. Meanwhile, Samantha had found herself fastened to a metal table inside the death chambers. "Welcome to the 'Drugging' room!" Skinner said, with an evil grin.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked, whimpering in fear. "Well, I have so many drugs I can test on you and to make it more fun, I've brought along a friend with me…" He said excitedly. The 'friend' he was referring to was a large gray rat he found running along the chambers. He decided to keep it and its name was unsurprisingly 'Seymour Jr.'.

"Ah, not a rat!" Samantha screamed. "Meet Seymour Jr., he'll help make your experience better, and by that, I mean worse!" Skinner said, putting the rat in between Samantha's feet. As mentioned already, she had a phobia for rats and often screamed at the sight of one, and this was no exception.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Samantha screamed as it began nibbling on one of her socks. "I knew this was a good idea, now what drug shall we try first?" Skinner said, looking through a box which contained plenty of them.

"How about some Heroin to start off with?" He said, grabbing the syringe from the box. He approached her left arm and inserted it into her flesh. "This will just be like receiving a flu shot!" Skinner said, pushing down on the syringe.

"Ow!" She went, noticing that the rat was climbing into her dress and she could feel it climbing over her sweet spot. "Oh please stay away from that…" She said in her mind. "There, all done…" Skinner said, disposing of the syringe in a nearby bin.

"How about some Ecstasy?" Skinner said, grabbing a handful of the Ecstasy tablets from the box and shoving them down Samantha's throat. Meanwhile, the rat had started nibbling the skin under her dress, which actually felt somewhat ticklish.

"Hehehehe, the rat nibbling on my skin actually feels funny." Samantha admitted. Her pupils had noticeably increased in size as she began hallucinating random shit. "I'm a pretty bird!" She said in a retarded way. "I think I might have given her too much." Skinner said, facepalming.

Skinner grabbed a bag of cocaine out of the box and waved it in front of Samantha. "Look at all this sweet sugar, would you like some?" He asked. "Yes, I would love to have some." She replied, actually sounding somewhat tired. Her sudden tiredness was as a result of the heroin injected into her.

"Alright, open wide…" Skinner said, pouring the contents of the bag into Samantha's mouth. The girl quickly swallowed the cocaine before saying more retarded things. "Do you wanna know why my last name is Stankey? It's because I stink of horse poo!" She said.

Skinner began laughing over the stupid shit she's saying. "Aw man, that Ecstasy really has taken a toll on her!" He said, looking at her massive pupils. "I wonder what Seymour Jr. is up to?" He then asked. Skinner noticed the rat climbing out the neck hole in her dress and ran up to the top of her face and rubbed its paws against her light brown hair.

"Aw, he's enjoying himself…" Skinner said in an adorable way. Skinner searched for another drug to use on her when he noticed Seymour Jr. and climbed under her dress again. Ignoring him for now, he grabbed some more Ecstasy tablets and was about to shove them into Samantha when she started making weird noises.

"Oh Milhouse, you sure know how to satisfy me…" Samantha mumbled. Skinner quickly noticed that Seymour Jr. was inside her panties and was inserting its paws into Samantha's vagina, causing the girl to orgasm.

"Oh no Seymour Jr., we don't do that!" He said, grabbing the rat from her undergarments. He decided to put his pet rat away so that he couldn't touch her again. "Okay, here comes the second batch Samantha!" Skinner said, tipping the tablets into her mouth.

"I love you Milhouse, I love you too Samantha…" She said, pretending to kiss the boy. "She's berserk now." Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin. "Let's see now, maybe she could try smoking some weed!" He said, grabbing the plant from his box.

He put the stem of the weed into her mouth and grabbed a lighter. "Smoke weed every day!" He said in a Snoop Dog accent, lighting the weed. "You taste good Milhouse." She said. "Good lord, she's been saying prevertic shit." Skinner commented.

"This tastes good…" Samantha said, still using her retarded sounding voice. "You know what? Let's just get this over with…" He said, yanking the weed out of the girl's mouth. He proceeded to pour in the rest of cocaine and ecstasy into Samantha. Only a minute later, she was dead from a drug overdose.

"Stay away for drugs, kiddos!" Skinner jokingly said. He put Samantha into his morgue's refrigerated storage, this time utilizing draw 'No. 19' as he couldn't be bothered cleaning up and storing Jenny's mess from earlier.


	28. Greta The Darefail

**Author's Note:** Another day, another chapter. Enjoy...

* * *

With SGJI Inc. now down a member, both Greta and Juliet were determined for vengeance over the loss of their leader. "According to the SGJI policy, in the event of where leader Samantha Stankey is not present or missing, Greta Wolfcastle is second choice to Juliet Hobbes…" Greta read off the paper it was written on.

"Of course you're the second choice because clearly, the actor's daughter has priority over the girl with a better imagination…" Juliet said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure Samantha decided on leader priority as she was the main founder of the group and wrote this policy, which we all agreed and signed on." Greta stated, pointing at the three girl's signatures.

"So anyway, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Juliet asked. "I suppose we check the basement sometime during the school day and see who caught her down there, with my first guess being Principal Skinner himself." Greta replied, pulling on her trainer's laces.

"Okay, seeing as we're one walkie-talkie down, It's best we remain together." Greta said, holding her grip tightly on Juliet. Come the next day and both girls meet up at recess to search the basement for any signs of Samantha. But when they checked Skinner's office for the master key, there was a problem.

"I can't find the key!" Juliet said, frantically searching. "Dang it, Skinner must have hidden it somewhere else in the school." Greta said, pushing the drawer shut. "I guess we'll have to pick our way in…" Greta added, with a serious look on her face.

"I've found some paperclips over here, Principal Skinner wouldn't really care if we borrow one." Juliet said, grabbing a paperclip. They proceeded with caution making sure no one was secretly watching as they headed to the basement door. "I know how to pick locks…" Juliet said, bending the paperclip out straight with a slight upwards bend at the end.

"You keep an eye out for anyone and alert me if someone does come near." Juliet stated, who just realized she needed something else to aid her. "Oh shoot, I forgot that I need a tension wrench too!" She said. "I don't know if the school has any, but maybe we could use some scissors instead?" Greta asked.

"Yeah, that might work too…" Juliet said, as the two went to her locker and grabbed a pair of them. "Alright, you know the drill." Juliet stated when they returned. She got to work inserting one of the pivoted blades into the keyhole and figured out that the lock needed to be turned counterclockwise.

"Be careful with those scissors, I don't want an injury inflicted on you if you make a mistake." Greta said, looking to see if the coast was clear. "I know what I'm doing…" Juliet replied. After a minute, she had successfully picked it. "Alright, in we go!" She said, entering the basement with Greta.

"Man it's dark down here, it's a good thing I brought a flashlight as a precaution." Greta said, turning it on. "I don't think we want to use the internal lighting just in case someone else comes in here…" Juliet stated. "I'll tell you what Juliet, you've really started to improve your focus on the real world rather than your imagination." Greta complemented. "Why thanks, I've decided that if I want to progress in life, I needed to start reserving my 'Adventures in Equalia' when I'm at home." Juliet stated with pride.

"Hey Juliet, look at what I've found!" Greta said, showing the other girl the Scratchy theme walkie-talkie Samantha had been using the day before. "The casing looks a bit damaged and it appears to still be on. So I reckon that she was grabbed by some as she screamed over the frequency." She added. "Of course, our number one suspect is Principal Skinner, but you never know!" Juliet replied. It was then when they heard a voice from upstairs saying "You're kidding me? Someone has broken in again even after I hid the key!".

"That sounds a lot like him, hurry, hide!" Greta whispered, as the two quickly but quietly hid inside a large size box. "That's odd, I don't see anyone in here. Guess I must have accidentally left the door unlocked, but I could have sworn I locked it yesterday, after I killed Samantha." Skinner told himself.

"It is Principal Skinner behind not just the disappearances, but the murderings of innocent students too!" Juliet said quietly to her friend. "But we can't just go out there and accuse him in person, that's basically suicide." Greta said. "We have to find a way to get him to admit it in front of the students, parents, and teachers." She added, accidentally leaning on the box slightly, causing it to tip over.

"What the..." Skinner said as the box fell over, spitting out the two girls. "Ow…" They both went, rubbing her heads. "Aha! You're spying on me." Skinner said as the two girls got back up on their feet. "We've got you cornered Skinner!" Both girls shouted, quickly running for the door. "You can run, but you can't hide from me!" Skinner said, chasing after them.

Both girls were running down the hallway, approaching the teacher's lounge to tell them about Skinner's crimes when suddenly Greta tripped over her shoelaces. "Wa!" She went as he planted the ground. "Greta!" Juliet yelled, running back up to her. "Just go on without me, Principal Skinner is fast approaching…" She said, with Skinner quickly advancing down the hallway.

"No, I am not gonna lose another member of our group!" Juliet replied, helping her friend back up. "Dang it, I said just go on without…" Greta said before Skinner grabbed them. "So close, yet so far…" Skinner taunted. They then found themselves inside his death chambers, much to their horror.

"What is this place?" Greta said, very afraid of the room. "The place where your friend Samantha was killed, along with all those other students reported missing." He replied, pulling another shit-eating grin.

"I see you were about to tell all those teachers about how I'm murdering the school's students, but you Juliet made a grave mistake of helping your friend instead of following her orders and telling on me to the teachers." He said, tying her up onto a chair.

"For your information, I was not gonna lose another friend…" She replied. "Just take me and let Juliet go, I'll make her promise not to tell anyone about your crimes!" Greta panicked, shedding tears. "Ha, yeah right. I'm too smart to fall for that." Skinner stated.

"Now hold on while I get a 'surprise' for you…" She said, walking off to the morgue. "I don't like the sound of this Juliet..." Greta said, kicking her feet in vain. The other girl had meanwhile drifted off with her imagination once again, much to Greta's annoyance.

"Now's not the time Juliet!" Greta yelled in frustration. "Aw come on Greta, I was imagining that I'm an Alligator and was snapping Principal Skinner in half with my jaw!" Juliet said, who sometimes like to imagine she was a different creature or animal. Skinner had just left the morgue and heard those comments.

"Well if that's the case, I get something special for you." He thought in his mind. "Here's the surprise I was talking about!" Skinner said, showing them Samantha's dead body. "Oh my god, what has happened to her?" Greta asked in shock.

"She died of a simple drug overdose." Skinner replied, proud of his effort. "You're such a sick prick!" Juliet yelled. "I know right?" Skinner then responded, taking it as a compliment. "Well, I've gotta get to the business end of things." He then said, spraying sleeping gas over the two girls. "Yawn, I feel tired…" Greta said, slumping off. "Me too…" Juliet said, falling asleep like her friend.

"I better put this away…" Skinner said, dragging Samantha back to draw 'No. 19'. When the two girls woke up again, they found themselves cramped inside a dark area. "Huh? Where am I?" Greta asked, before noticing Juliet directly next to her.

"Wake up Juliet…" She said, nudging at her friend. "What? Ah, thank god that was all a dream. Samantha is still alive and Skinner isn't mentally insane!" Juliet said, thinking that was all a dream. "Actually, it is all too real, plus Samantha is still dead…" Greta said in a disappointed mood. "Damn it, where are we then?" Juliet asked, who was worried about her and Greta's well beings.

"I can just make out the sound of a car moving, so maybe we're in the back of Skinner's car?" Greta theorized. "We must be, as I can see a Springfield street directory over there!" Juliet said, bobbing her head at where the book was located, after all, she couldn't move her arms as they were tied to her body.

"But where could we possibly be going?" Greta asked. Several minutes later, they felt the car stop and saw the boot open in front of their eyes, with Skinner grabbing the two kidnapped girls. Skinner laid down the girls on the grass outside, realizing that they were at Springfield Gorge.

"Ah, Springfield Gorge. Bart Simpson once tried to jump over it, but his dumb father stopped him at the last minute only for him to accidentally jump it himself and fall directly into it." Skinner said, overlooking the gorge. "Wow, Bart never told me about that." Greta admitted. "Now's not the time, now's not the time…" Juliet said, shaking her head around.

Skinner then picked up Greta and said "I'm gonna throw you and your friend into this vast gorge, any last words, punk?", following it up with an evil grin. Juliet really wanted to save her friend and kick Skinner's ass off of the cliff, but being all tied up meant she was absolutely helpless.

"Yes, I hope the police…" was all that Greta was able to say before she found herself plummeting down the deep gorge and planted the ground hard, the severe forces of the fall killed her instantly. "I'd had enough of her whiny voice, and Clancy is totally useless anyways, so no one's ever gonna find her down there." Skinner commented as she fell down.

"No, please don't throw me off!" Juliet pleaded. "Actually, I wasn't going to do that. I have something else planned for you instead…" Skinner said, making a smirk look.


	29. Juliet's Alligator Deal

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter of the latest batch, so it may be several days before the next one is posted.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked as she was put back into the car boot. "It's for me to know and for you to find out." Skinner responded, shutting the car boot. He then drove off before realizing something about Greta.

"Oh shit, someone might be able to spot her from a helicopter!" Skinner shouted. Sure the chances were slim, but there was still a risk of it anyway. He quickly turned around so he could retrieve Greta's body.

After half an hour of carefully climbing down the gorge, he found Greta lying down, obviously dead from the massive fall. Her white shirt and blue shorts had been ripped in some places from the fall and she was bleeding from her cuts caused by her banging the walls of the gorge.

"Thankfully I bought this blanket along!" Skinner said, wrapping Greta in it so she could be easily carried back up to Skinner's sedan. Opening the boot again, he chucked in the dead body, saying "Here's your friend by the way…".

"Poor Greta, I hope by some miracle I can deliver justice to you, Samantha, and all the other kids who've fallen victim to Principal Skinner." Juliet said nervously. The car started up again and the sole surviving girl of the original trio wondered what Skinner had planned for her. "Maybe he'll actually transport me to 'Equalia', although that's a long shot…" was the first thing in her mind.

"He's probably planned something even worse for me, like being fed to a zoo lion." She then admitted. Well, when Skinner opened up the car boot, Juliet didn't find herself at Equalia nor the Springfield Zoo. Instead, the opened boot revealed to her a somewhat large swamp in a forest located on the outskirts of the town.

She found herself being untied by Skinner, much to her relief and decided to make a run for it. "Not so fast!" Skinner said, chasing her down. "Get off of me!" Juliet yelled as she was pinned down. "You're not getting out of this alive, well, not in the current state you're in." Skinner said, much to the girl's confusion.

"Huh, what do you mean by 'current state'?" Juliet asked confused. "Well, I've decided that I'll let you stay alive, provided that you transform into something else." Skinner said, looking for the potion in his car. "Nope, I decline your offer." Juliet said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Maybe telling you what you'll become might change that mind of yours?" Skinner replied, grabbing a mostly green potion from inside the sedan, which he made inside the 'Transmutation' room within his chambers.

"And what is it?" Juliet asked. "I heard your comments stating how much you wanted to snap me with your jaw if you were an alligator, well I'm giving you the opportunity to become one permanently rather than killing you." Skinner stated, showing her his creation.

"Hang on, if I do become one, I'll be able to maul him to death and save many of his future victims from death, albeit at the cost of my human life, but it will still be worth it!" Juliet's mind figured. "You know what, I'll accept your offer." She said, grabbing the potion off of Skinner.

"Are you sure on that? Once you drink that, there's no going back!" Skinner stated. "Yes, I've reviewed my choices and have made the decision." Juliet said, drinking down the potion. "This is so thoughtful, it's too bad no one will know that this alligator is a hero." Her mind went. But she didn't realize that Skinner was actually one step ahead of her. He knew the nature of the reptile and put a safeguard in place where she couldn't snap her jaw rapidly until he was a mile away from her.

Juliet could feel all sorts of funny sensations as the potion entered her digestive system. She became cold-blooded, meaning that the sun's natural light was now completely useless against her body. Instead, she would now have to rely on the swamp's natural habitat for her survival.

"The swamp's calling me, but I don't feel like I'm properly prepared to swim in it..." Juliet commented. Just then, her internal organs rearranged and transformed themselves for her soon to be reptilian body. With this done, the first external change started.

Juliet felt her spine beginning to tingle as it started growing. A bump appeared on her hips, growing by the second. "What is that?" She asked, looking at her hips. A loud rip could be heard as a large alligator tail shot out from her behind, creating a gaping hole in her panties.

"Wow, I have my own tail now!" She said, grabbing it with her hands. It was covered with rough dark green scales and had creamed-colored undersides. Her hands felt the rough scales, leaving cuts on her hands, but she didn't give a shit about them.

Juliet embraced the ongoing changes, she noticed her mouth and nose growing out from her face, creating a U-shaped muzzle covered in the same colored scales as her tail. All of her old human teeth fell out of her mouth and 78 new razor-sharp teeth grew to replace them. Her nostrils were relocated onto her snout directly above her mouth. "Let me try snapping my jaw…" She said, opening her snout wide, then closing it with great force.

"Nice, I can't wait to do that on unsuspecting prey!" She said with pride. "Should I tell her about the safeguard now? Nah, she'll find out soon…" Skinner said in his mind. Her arms and legs started shrinking into her body, dropping Juliet onto all fours. The scales spread over her legs, with her hands barely fitting out of her blouse's sleeves.

"My god, these hands don't fit walking on all four legs!" She commented. Then right on cue, she felt her hands getting covered in the scales with the same cream underside as her tail on her hand's souls. "Ah, they feel much better!" Juliet said, laying them in the dirt.

Her fingers shrunk into four toes, with each fingernail turning into sharp claws. They were perfect for ripping through her victims. "Hey Principal Skinner, I'm not going to need my clothes once the changes are done. Do you want to get them off for me?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Actually, keep them on for now. I don't like seeing my students naked, even if they're transforming into a reptile." He stated. Her feet started to undergo similar changes, resulting in a tight feeling inside the black loafers she wore. Juliet gritted her vast number of teeth in pain as the loafers started straining.

'RRRRIIIIIPPPPPPPPP!' The shoes went as her feet burst out of them, she could see her hind feet's new claws through the fabrics of her tightening white socks, which eventually gave way to the new alligator feet she had. Both her shoes and socks completely ripped open, thus she stepped out of them and shook off any bits still stuck to her so she could not only get a better look at her new hind feet, but expose them to the natural environment.

They looked almost identical to her forefeet, except that they were webbed with a membrane, allowing for easy swimming in her swamp which she would soon call her new home. She realized that getting used to moving around in her new form was a necessity.

"Now that those stupid shoes and socks are gone, I can now be on the move!" The transforming girl said, sprawling around like a typical alligator, although her movement was somewhat restricted by her white blouse and violet dress, not to mention those panties already surrounding the base of her tail.

She was about to tear them off with her claws, but she was interrupted by the sensation of her waist expanding, stretching out her panties. "Even if I am no longer human, I still want to keep some modesty while you're around." Juliet stated, once again gritting her jaw.

The panties then snapped, and she found herself moving her tail around to get the pieces of fabrics out of her dress. "I can finally wave my long tail without trouble!" Juliet said, wiggling it around excitedly. Her buttcheeks disappeared into her body, with her asscrack and slit moving to the area located between her hind legs.

"Don't worry, I can't see them!" Skinner said, much to the relief of Juliet. She continued to feel her waistline pushing outwards, pushing the dress and blouse to the very limit. Juliet clearly heard a ripping noise as the bottom half of the dress split off the top.

Using her claws, she ripped that half of the dress into pieces, indicating she wanted no more of it. The sleeves of her blouse hindered her slightly and felt like fabric straps. The expanding waist proved to be too much for the blouse and the remains of the dress as they strained to the point of where they exploded into pieces of useless fabrics, leaving the alligator girl nude aside from the glasses she wore.

"Finally, no more ugly clothing to worry about!" She said, embracing her mostly scale covered body to the cool northerly breeze. "I'm quite surprised she's enjoying this, she must want to attack me after this process is done…" Skinner figured.

Her neck shrunk into her body as her mostly human face started changing further. Her black hair receded into the scalp on her head, with her eyes moving to the top of her shrinking forehead. Her old human eyes were becoming smaller, cold, dark eyes.

"Woah, my eyesight is completely different! Sorry spectacles, but it's the end of the road for you!" She said, using her jaw to snap them in half. The last of her old human skin had now been covered with tough green scales or a cream underside. "So Juliet, how do you feel?" Skinner asked.

"I, feel, amazing!" She said, despite being fully transformed, the ex-girl could still talk as she still had the ability until she Skinner left the mile radius around the swamp. "Now it's time for Act 2 of 'Operation Principal Takedown'!" Her mind went as she ran up to Skinner to try and attack him.

"Nice try, but I've put in a safeguard to protect myself from any potential attacks!" Skinner said, as Juliet bit on his legs. "See, not a mark!" He stated, lifting up one of his pant's trunks.

"Oh god damn it, all that sacrifice for nothing!" Juliet said, violently moving her tail in frustration. "Well, I was also considering leaving Greta behind so you have a short-term food source but I've decided that I'll visit every now and then with some food just in case you're unable to find anything out in the wild." Skinner stated as he picked up her old clothes before driving off.

Juliet the Alligator bellowed in agreement as she sprawled into her swamp, ready to begin her new life. "I guess I can cheer myself up by raising a family of young alligators." She said, swimming around in the swamp, which felt great on her scaly body. "I'm actually enjoying this new form, being able to swim like an Olympic athlete and not being stuck in school anymore." She said, trying to take the positives out of a somewhat negative situation.


	30. Chuck & Co Noire (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** Two things. First off, there are no student deaths in this chapter. Secondly, if you couldn't tell by the title, I've had to split the chapter into two parts due to the longevity of it.

* * *

That following day, Skinner arrived at Springfield Elementary feeling somewhat nervous over the task he had ahead of him. You see, he had the task of carrying Greta's dead body in a sack from his car all the way down to the morgue in his chambers, but he had to make sure no one realized the dead student was in there.

"Hey Skinner, what's in that bag?" Lucas Bortner asked, pulling a smirk face. "Uh, it's just some new school supplies…" Skinner responded nervously. "Do you need any help carrying them?" Lucas asked, poking at his fat belly.

"No thanks, I'm fine by myself." Skinner stated, walking into the school. He then found Superintendent Chalmers waiting by the basement door, who was eager to chat to Skinner about one of the school's students. "Skinnerrrrrr!" He went upon sighting the principal.

"Dah!" Skinner said, dropping the bag he was carrying. "What on earth are you doing Seymour?" Chalmers asked curiously. "Well, the new school supplies we ordered arrived today and I've decided to carry them!" Skinner said, pulling at the back of his collar.

"New school supplies? I don't recall the school recently ordering them…" Chalmers stated. "I guess someone hasn't been checking the order papers lately." Skinner said, grinning. "I do read through the order papers constantly and I don't remember seeing any order for school supplies since last month." Chalmers replied.

"Looks like someone has a bad case of forgetfulness!" Skinner taunted, with a shit-eating grin. "Seymour, stop being so cocky!" Chalmers replied, walking off. "Phew, it's a good thing that he didn't ask to have a look inside the sack!" Skinner figured, heading into the school basement.

Can you guess what Skinner did to Greta's body? That's right, he put it away in draw 'No. 20', also in the sack was Juliet's old clothing, which he put into storage draw 'No. 21'. "I knew the Springfield Mafia made correct decision to put up to 50 draws in this morgue!" He said, admiring many of his kills.

Meanwhile, in the school hallways, all the students were packing their bags away, when suddenly Chief Wiggum came barging his fatass through yelling on a megaphone: "Alright, this is a search warrant for Springfield Elementary. We got a report from a housewife by the name of Marge Simpson that three students who go by the name of Samantha Stankey, Greta Wolfcastle, and Juliet Hobbes who had formed a group 'supposedly better than the SPD' to investigate the ongoing disappearances of students at this school have gone missing themselves. We reserve the right to search all your lockers!". Of course, Wiggum forgot that you don't really need a search warrant for public property.

Second-grader Chuck Berger had overhead the 'investigation' portion of the speech and realized maybe he should form one himself. "Hmm, maybe that might not be a bad idea, hopefully I don't regret it…" He thought.

Chuck curiously moved closer to the police chief and observed him searching Donny's locker. "I think my group needs a tough guy, and Donny seems to be the only logical choice left now that Nelson and Francine are gone…"

"Get your fatass away from my stuff, I'm not responsible for any of the disappearances!" Donny said, almost ready to punch the police officer. "Donny, you're innocent." Wiggum stated. "See? What did I freaking tell you!" He shouted.

"Wow, you're rude…" Clancy commented, walking over to the next locker. "Hey, Donny…" Chuck said nervously. "What do you want, shit for brain?" Donny threatened, grabbing the boy's collar. "Hey, I was wondering if you're interested in joining my proposed group, which will investigate all these ongoing disappearances?" Chuck said, sweating himself.

"Let me think about that, no!" Donny said, throwing him to the floor. "Oh come on, I need a tough guy otherwise I'll be nowhere!" Chuck said frantically. "I said no!" Donny shouted. "Alright, looks like I'll have to bring out the heavy artillery!" Chuck said, bringing his fingers up to his eyes and inverting them.

"Oh lord, that is disgusting! I thought Janey being able to touch her nose with her tongue was weird, but that is wrong on so many levels! Fine, I'll join your stupid group, but just stop doing that!" Donny said, covering his eyes to protect his sanity.

"Works every time, meet me in the boy's bathroom at recess." Chuck said. With the token 'tough guy' recircuited, and Chuck being somewhat of a token 'brainiac'. He decided that his next hiring should be a girl, and upon taking his seat, he spotted the perfect one.

"Oh, Wanda…" He said, fidgeting his hand around. Chuck had a massive crush on Wanda and had often tried to attract her attention, and his new investigation group seemed like a perfect way to do so. Chuck wrote down "Hello sweetie, meet me in the boy's bathroom at lunch. From your biggest lover… XOXO" on a piece of paper and handed it to Hubert Wong, a student sitting next to him.

"Pass this up to Wanda, and do not open the note!" He whispered to him. "Repeat what I've said to the student you pass it to next…" He added quietly. Hubert did as instructed and passed it to one of the Weasels. "Oh god, this isn't gonna end well…" Chuck said, pulling on his collar.

To his shock, the Weasel actually didn't open the note and passed it onto the white-haired girl who disobeyed what Chuck ordered and opened the note. "You've gotta be kidding me." He said quietly, banging his head against the desk.

"Heheheh…" She giggled. What made matters worse was that she was the girl behind Wanda and she wasted no time telling his crush about the note. "Oh Wanda, guess who wrote you this note?" She said, handing over to her.

Wanda took the note and read it, almost immediately she knew Chuck was behind it. "Miss Hoover, Chuck's passing notes!" Wanda said. He could only grit his teeth as his teacher said "Whatever Wanda. Chuck, can you not pass notes across the room in future?" She said, sounding rather demotivated as she read her magazine.

"Just do as the note says…" Chuck said. The group now contained a token 'girl', and he decided that he needed an oddball, and while in the canteen, he found his candidate for the token 'fatty'.

"Hi, Luca-dollar!" He said, taking a seat next to the boy. "Oh, and who may you be?" Lucas asked. "Uh, my name is Chuck Berger from Miss. Hoover's class and I'm creating a group of students dedicated to investigating the case of the missing school students. I was wondering if you would like to play a role in it?" Chuck asked.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not really into detective work. My goal is to be a competitive eater…" He stated, gobbling down a piece of cake his mother made for recess. "Please? I'll buy your lunch for a whole week!" Chuck pleaded. "Buy my lunch for a week? You've got yourself a deal!" Lucas said, shaking the other boy's hand.

A few minutes later, both Lucas and Chuck walked each other over to the bathroom, which was the same one the latter agreed to meet Donny and Wanda. "Alright Luca-dollar, the other two recruits should arrive soon." Chuck stated, entering the bathroom.

Shortly afterwards, Donny arrived. "Why did I agree to this?" Donny asked in his mind. He already hated Lucas for his eating habits and finding out that he was apart of the group made him sourer.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me! I have to work with Lucas Bortner…" Donny shouted. "I prefer the name 'Luca-Dollar', FYI!" Lucas stated. "Sorry Donny, I wasn't aware you hated Lucas' guts. You'll just have to accept that…" Chuck stated. "I want out!" Donny chanted.

"You can't do that, I have to approve your request first. Needless to say, request denied!" Chuck said. "I don't give any shits about you approving, I am not gonna work with Lucas!" Donny stated. "Alright then, you asked for it!" Chuck said, inverting his eyes.

"Not again! Fine, I'll work with that shit for brain. Just promise to never do that with your eyes ever again!" Donny said, covering his eyes once again. Unfortunately for Chuck, it so happened that Wanda entered the room at the same time, and she found his unique talent to be gross and sickening.

"Eww Chuck, you're not gonna win me over by doing that!" Wanda said, sticking her tongue out. "Sorry, Wanz. Donny was being a real poopy pants and I had no choice but to do that!" He stated, reverting his eyes back to normal.

"Now listen here, I am not a poopy pants!" Donny said, grabbing Chuck by the collar. He dropped him and Chuck started planning the group's first move.

"Group huddle!" Chuck said, getting his three other comrades to join his circle. "Alright, this is the second known group in this school set up to look into the cause of 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances', after fourth-grader Samantha Stankey's 'SGJI Inc.' failed, with all three members of the group vanishing over a two day period." He then stated.

"I'm pretty sure they would had noted down all of their findings, if they have any that is. I recall being asked if I've seen Principal Skinner acting suspiciously at the time, but I stated 'Nope, I haven't noticed anything sus about Principal Skinner lately'." Wanda recalled.

"I was asked a similar thing, and I said 'Nah, I don't know why you would think he's the cause of the missing students'. But still, we should definitely go and check their HQ for notes, which I'm pretty sure was Bart Simpson's treehouse." Chuck said.

"I agree there, but since this is a high-priority situation, we need to get those notes recorded immediately!" Lucas said. "I agree, but how are we gonna get them since we're in school?" Donny asked.

"Well, it looks like one of us is gonna have to skip classes in order to get them, then they need to send an eMail to one of us." Chuck stated, who had his plan playing out in his mind. "Well, I have an I.T class next period, so make sure you send it to me!" Wanda added, whose dad was an employee of Honest John's Computers.

After a brief pause, she said: "So can count me out, and besides, I haven't been to the Simpson's house since they had that pool…". "Yeah, I remember that Summer, pretty much every kid in Springfield went to their house just so they could swim in their pool. Then Bart broke his leg and was forced to sit out the rest of summer. He was also pretty peeved when he saw all the other kids performing that pool musical..." Chuck recalled surprisingly well.

"Well, I didn't see any pool in their backyard when I was his friend." Donny stated, who lived in an orphanage in Shelbyville at the time. "But anyway, since I'm the so-called 'tough guy', I'll volunteer to skip class!" Donny said. Skipping classes was something he had done numerous times in the past without problems, and surely he wouldn't run into any today, right?

"Alright, we'll need to constantly keep in touch with each other, and I know just the thing that'll allow us to do so!" Chuck said, leaving the bathroom to grab some earpieces from the computer lab. "I'm pretty sure the school wouldn't mind us borrowing them, after all, I once borrowed a mouse for like a week without anyone noticing!" He stated upon returning to the bathroom.

"I know how to set these up four-way, were by the one speaking can be heard by the rest of us." Wanda said, grabbing them off Chuck. The tech-savvy girl tuned them all to the same frequency so all four could chat at once. "Alright, time for some testing. I'm gonna say 'are you there?' and all of you should respond with 'yes, I am' one at a time." She said, turning her earpiece on.

The other kids turned theirs on and Wanda said her test message. "Yes, I am!" The other responded. "Thanks Wanz, now I think we should come up with some code names as after all, we are technically secret agents…" Chuck said.

"I'm thinking mine should be Inverter, thanks to my eye's talents…" He added, about to do invert them once again, before the others went "No!". "Man you guys can be boring at times." He stated. "I'm thinking of Piggy, as I'm eyeing to be that competitive food eater when I'm older." Lucas said, grabbing a Mentos from his pocket.

"Maybe I'll go with the Rat, because when I used to hang out with Bart, I remember secretly being a 'rat' in the group and telling Principal Skinner of any pranks he was planning to do well in advance." Donny said, pumping his fist.

"I don't know what my codename should be…" Wanda said, trying to think of a good one. "Wanz?" Chuck suggested. "But not that name!" Wanda stated furiously. "How about, Wanderer?" Lucas suggested.

"Hmm, I really like that name!" She said excitedly. Once the bell rang for classes, the group disbanded for their next period of classes, with the exception of Donny who agreed to skip his classes to check the notes in the Simpson's treehouse.


	31. Chuck & Co Noire (Part 2)

**Author's Note:** I had problems trying to submit the document a few days ago, but nevertheless it's finally here.

I based the Springfield street layout on a fanmade map, for those who are wondering.

* * *

"Alright Rat, can you hear me?" Wanda said quietly over the earpiece. Being in the computer lab, she didn't want her I.T teacher Quinn Hopper to catch her not doing the work she'd provided. "Yes Wanderer, I'm just outside the school." Donny replied.

"Okay, in case you need reminding, the SGJI HQ is located at the treehouse in the backyard of the Simpson's house." Chuck whispered over the earpiece, he was back in Miss Hoover's class, who was teaching some math problems.

"Yes, I know that, you don't need to keep telling me that Inverter." Donny stated. "If you run into any troubles or need help, just say your problem and the codename of the person who you want to answer it." Lucas said, who was in the middle of a test.

"Sigh, I don't want to hear your voice at all, Piggy!" Donny responded, who still didn't like the idea of working with Lucas. "Anyways Rat, I've just brought up Oogle Maps and will provide you the directions from the school to 742 Evergreen Terrace." Wanda said.

"Just be careful out there too as I overhead Skinner saying he's gonna be 'cracking down on students skipping classes today'." Chuck said, trying to also focus on his math work. "Okay, when you reach the footpath, turn left and continue down Plympton Street until you reach Center Street." Wanda said, examining the maps.

"Gotcha Wanderer." Donny said as he walked down the street. Reverend Lovejoy had just finished a morning service and spotted the boy walking past his church. He almost immediately knew that he was skipping classes.

"Oh dear, I see someone is trying to get out of school. I better call Seymour so he can come and collect him." He said, heading back to his church to use his phone. "Hello, Seymour…" Lovejoy said over the phone.

"Oh, what is it?" Skinner responded. "I'm not entirely sure but I think I've spotted one of your students skipping school." The reverend stated. "Oh really, what's the student's description?" Skinner asked. "Well, it's a boy with blonde hair, wears a brown jumper over a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, and gray shoes." Lovejoy said.

Skinner found himself looking through the school's permanent records to try and find any students which match the description given by Reverend Lovejoy, he eventually stumbled across Donny's file and it was a perfect match to the kid described.

"Well, thanks for the tip-off, bye!" Skinner said, then hanging up. "Alright, looks like Donny is soon to fall victim to Murderer Skinner!" He said, leaving his office for his car. Donny was meanwhile continuing his walk down to the Simpson's house, with the pedestrians passing him by commenting on the boy's appearance.

"Hmm, what a strange young man he is…" Helen Lovejoy commented, who was out shopping. Of course, she and her husband lost their daughter Jessica a while back. "What's he doing, snooping around for food?" Kent Brockman said. Just then, he turned around and noticed a familiar looking yellow sedan heading in his direction.

"Inverter, I think you're right about Principal Skinner cracking down on students cutting school. I just saw his car heading my way, so do I hide?" Donny asked over the earpiece. "Yes, hide using any measure you can!" Chuck replied.

Donny decided that he would have to hide behind the entrance of Springfield Christian School, and did so just as Skinner went by. "Oh Donny, oh Donny!" Skinner quietly went as he passed by. "Phew, that was close…" He said.

"Rat, I'm guessing he's gonna be patrolling Plympton Street for the time being." Wanda said, looking at the area on Oogle Maps. "That's just great, how am I supposed to get this done with Skinner on my tail?" Donny asked.

"I can calculate an alternative route for you, where are you currently?" Wanda asked. "I'm currently at the entrance of the Christian school, Wanderer." Donny said. "Give me a minute…" Wanda said. "You better hurry up as I can see someone coming out of the building and they're looking quite pissed off." Donny said, starting to look worried.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The teacher asked angrily. "Uh, gotta go!" Donny said, running off. "Great, now I have an angry teacher from that school chasing me down the street!" He said over the earpiece. "You're in luck as I just found the alternate route I've been talking about." Wanda said.

"Just tell me it right now!" Donny stated, running towards the intersection. "When you get to the next intersection, take a right turn onto D Street and keep going straight until you get to Bart Boulevard." Wanda said.

Donny saw that the pedestrian signal to cross the road was red, but it was either risk getting hit by a car or end up getting punished by a cane-wielding teacher, you can obviously guess which option Donny went with. "Excuse me!" Donny shouted, running through the middle of the crossroads and almost getting hit by a green pick up truck.

"Cletus, watch where you're going. You nearly hit that poor boy!" Brandine yelled at her husband. "Just shut ya mouth and let me drive the way I want to!" Cletus responded back, running the red light at the next intersection down the road.

"Ok, where do I go when I get to Bart Boulevard?" Donny asked. The teacher that was chasing him was nowhere to be seen now, getting stuck waiting for the traffic to go away. "Well, you turn left and keep traveling straight forward until you reach Center Street." Wanda said before her teacher asked her what she was doing.

"Wanda, who are you talking to?" Miss Hopper asked. "Oh…" The girl said. "Hold on Rat, I'll be right back!" Wanda said over the earpiece. "Inverter?" Donny asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Chuck responded back. "I think Wanderer was caught by her teacher…" Donny said, worried as he had no idea of where to go.

"Oh, I think we have a problem Rat. Piggy, are you there?" Chuck asked. "Yes, what is it Inverter?" Lucas replied. "Wanderer has been caught by her teacher, we need you to bring up a map on your phone!" Chuck said.

"Can't, I'm still doing the test." Lucas stated quietly. "Don't worry guys, I'm back!" Wanda said, much to the surprise of the other three. "Wanderer, I thought we lost you!" Donny said. "Oh don't worry, once I explained to Miss Hopper what I was doing, she said it was fine as long as I still did my assigned work and not distract anyone else with our conversations." Wanda stated, giving the thumbs up to her teacher.

"Neato, now can you explain to Rat what direction he has to go when he reaches Center Street?" Chuck asked. Bringing up Oogle Maps again, she said: "When you get there, turn left and continue up the said street until you reach the intersection of Evergreen Terrace." Wanda said.

"Got you loud and clear!" Donny said, resuming his journey to the Simpson's house. "Once you get to that junction, turn onto that street and look for house number 742!" She then added. "Make sure you don't alert Mrs. Simpson about your presence, otherwise she'll ring up the school and you're toast!" Chuck also added.

"Okay." Donny replied. Just when he was about turn onto Evergreen Terrace, he saw Skinner's car slowly approach him from ahead. "I can see Principal Skinner's car again!" Donny panicked. "You know what to do…" Chuck said as Donny took cover in some random house's backyard.

"That was too close, but I'm nearly there guys!" Donny spoke over the earpiece. About a minute later, he had arrived at 742 Evergreen Terrace and carefully snuck into the backyard of the house.

"Rat, where are you right now?" Chuck asked. "I'm just about to climb the treehouse, I'm making sure Mrs. Simpson isn't looking out the window before I proceed." Donny responded, who noticed the woman looking out the window as she knitted a blanket for Maggie.

"Oh dear, looks like someone needs a change of diaper!" Marge said, getting up to grab her box of clean diapers. Donny knew this was an all-clear message and proceeded to climb up the treehouse.

"Wow, this place brings back memories." He said, recalling the time he hung out with Bart inside the treehouse. He spotted some sheets of paper and written on them were all the notes the three girls wrote before their disappearances.

"Holy shit, guys you're not gonna believe this…" Donny said shocked over the earpiece. "What is it?" The other three went. "They think that Principal Skinner was indeed behind the disappearances and even have evidence to prove it!" Donny stated.

"That is shocking, you need to email me the notes right away!" Wanda said. "It's a good thing I brought my phone along so I could photograph them!" Donny said, quickly photographing them.

"Just so you know Rat, my email address is wanda999 ." Wanda told Donny. "Ok, you should have the notes sent to you now…" Donny told her back. "So far everything has been going to plan, now you need to return to school before Principal Skinner catches you and since he's supposedly behind the disappearances, I wouldn't wanna risk it…" Chuck stated.

"Okay, I'll meet you all in the canteen at lunch!" Donny said, before climbing out of the treehouse. "See ya then, Rat!" Lucas said, smirking. As mentioned already, everything appeared to have been going perfectly fine, but it was all downhill from there.

As Donny came down from the tree, his footing slipped causing him to injure his knee. "Ouch!" He yelled as the knee banged the ground. This caused Marge to go outside and check to see what was causing the noise

"Oh my god, Donny, what are you doing here?" Marge asked. "I was up in your son's treehouse so I could photograph the notes those three girls wrote down to show to Chuck Berger's group dedicated to solving 'The Springfield Elementary Disappearances'." Donny stated.

"Inverter, Mrs. Simpson has spotted me falling from…" He said, before realizing that his earpiece broke from the fall. "Damn it!" He shouted, picking up the broken device. "What were you using that for?" Marge asked. "Oh this, I was using it to communicate with the group's three other students." Donny stated.

"And they are?" Marge asked curiously. "Sorry, I can't tell you as it's a secret!" Donny replied. "Well, I better ring up Skinner and tell him I've found out outside of school during classes!" She said, picking up Donny's phone to ring up the Principal.

"Wait, no!" Donny said, but it was too late. Within a few minutes, Skinner had arrived in his yellow sedan and was very angry over Donny's behavior. "Thank you Seymour for coming to pick up Donny, he should know better than to skip classes!" Marge said, waving goodbye to the Principal.

"Yeah, some people just never learn!" Skinner said in a seemingly innocent way. He buckled up Donny into the back seat and double locked the car doors and windows to prevent any way of escape.

"Donny, you have landed yourself in some serious trouble son by choosing to skip classes." Skinner told the boy. "Oh really, and I suppose you're gonna send me to the school basement where no one ever sees me again?" Donny asked.

"Gasp, how did you know that?" Skinner asked, clearly shocked. "While up in Bart's treehouse, I saw all the notes those three girls wrote before they went missing. You were the one who made them vanish!" Donny stated, all fired up about the ordeal.

"Notes ay?" Skinner said, getting out of the car and locking it so he could collect the notes Donny mentioned. "You mean these?" He asked, showing Donny the notes. "Yes, those are the notes I was talking about!" Donny replied. "Too bad they're useless now…" Skinner said, putting them away in the glove box so they could be shredded later on.

"At least I've sent some pictures of them to Wanda, hopefully she and the other two can stop Principal Skinner!" Donny thought in his mind.


	32. Our Donny Is Missing

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the next chapter of my newest batch. Don't worry, Skinner will kill another student in the next chapter...

* * *

"Alright, I want you to spill the beans on why you skipped classes in order to look at those stupid notes?" Skinner asked. Donny had found himself tied up to a chair inside Skinner's death chambers and was being questioned for information by Skinner.

"No, you'll never be able to get me reveal what I was doing outside the school!" Donny shouted, who would've rather died then giving out any info on Chuck's secret group. "Well, looks like I'll have to resort to extreme measures…" Skinner said, grabbing out his feather for some more 'tickle torture'.

"What's that feather for?" Donny asked, before noticing Skinner was down on his knees and pulling on his shoelaces. "Hey, get off of my laces!" Donny yelled. "Shut up, just shut up!" Skinner rudely told him.

He removed the gray shoes, followed by the white socks underneath them, giving him access to Donny's bare feet. "Oh crap…" Donny thought, realizing what this meant. Skinner's feather tickling his feet, causing Donny to break down into laughter

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha, you're still not gonna get any of the secrets from me!" He said, giggling over the funny feeling of the feather's soft blades running over his souls. "I'm committed to keep on doing this until you spill the beans!" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin. "Oh great, I'm bound to end up choking sooner or later…" He then thought, the ticklish feeling becoming trickier for Donny to handle, and he eventually cracked.

"Hahahaha, I was apart of a group trying to find out what's causing students to vanish during school. I had agreed to skip school so I could document the notes written by Samantha's group to our own so we could build on the existing evidence." Donny stated, still laughing over his feet being tickled.

"And who else is in this so-called 'group'?" Skinner then asked. "Hahahaha, let's see... the the other three members are Wanda, Lucas Bortner, and Chuck Berger. They're all in the second grade!" Donny said, before realizing his mistake.

"That's all I need young man!" Skinner said, ceasing to tickle Donny. "Damn it, why I did I give that away?" He thought, feeling angry about his blunder. "Make sure to say 'hello' to all three of your friends when they join you down here!" Skinner told him, and left for his office.

"You're not just gonna leave me down here aren't you?" Donny asked. "Yes, I am gonna leave you here!" The principal responded, sporting one of his evil grins.

"Rat? Rat? Are you there?" Wanda asked over the earpiece. "Inverter, I think we lost Rat!" She stated, panicking over the lack of contact. "Yeah, I haven't heard him in over five minutes!" Chuck responded. "Same here, he must of been caught. But hey, at least we were able to access the notes before we lost him!" Lucas said.

"Wanderer, Piggy, meet me in the boy's bathroom first thing at lunch." Chuck told them. Following their leader's orders, they went straight to the same bathroom from earlier to discuss Donny's disappearance and their newly collected evidence.

"Okay, I've borrowed a MyPad from the I.T room and will now download the pictures taken by Donny about a minute before we lost contact with him…" Wanda said, logging on to her email account.

"As already discussed, Principal Skinner seems to be a prime suspect and this further backs up that claim!" She stated, revealing to the two boys the photos of the notes. "Holy crap, take a look at some of the findings!" Chuck said, shocked.

"Several of the disappearances (including Jessica Lovejoy, Harper Jambowski, and Database's) occurred after they were taken to the detention room…" Wanda read off the screen. "What about this, Samantha recalled seeing Isabel Gutiérrez being taken into the school basement by Principal Skinner, she was reported missing sometime during that same day!" Chuck read.

"Oh this one is shocking, but old Juliet vaguely remembers seeing Becky grabbed by Principal Skinner one day and she was also reported missing too!" Lucas said, pointing at that exact note. "So, Principal Skinner must have something to with the other missing students too, including Donny!" Chuck said, examine the rest of the evidence.

"I guess he was captured by Principal Skinner, and what about this, all CCTV footage was blank in the security room!" Wanda said, reading it off the screen of the Mapple device. "The thing that intrigues me the most is the school basement thing, could that be where all the missing students ended up?" Lucas asked.

"That can't be it, as it says none of the missing students were present in the basement!" Chuck read off the device. "This case keeps getting stranger and stranger by the minute, well I suppose we better check the basement ourselves…" Wanda stated, heading for the exit.

"Usually the basement's locked but the key to it is usually in the principal's office." Chuck said. "Since it is lunch, he should be in the teacher's lounge. Come to think of it, when are we gonna eat?" Lucas asked, feeling his tummy rumbling. "Once we are done investigating!" Chuck replied.

Surely enough, Skinner was nowhere to be seen in his office and Chuck decided to make a run for it and grabbed the master key out of the drawer. "There, this baby will give us access to every single room in the school, but we only need it for one!" Chuck said, showing the key to his friends.

"Wow, I never thought there would be a day where we get to use this!" Wanda said, excited about their exploration into unknown territory. "To the basement!" Lucas said, pointing in the direction of it.

Upon arriving at the locked door, Chuck inserted the key into the keyhole and unlocked the way into the basement. "What are you waiting for, come on in!" He said, leading the way into the school's 'underworld'. "Just to make sure no one else follows us in…" Chuck added, locking the door behind him.

Inside the basement was lots of boxes, some of which were filled with spare school supplies while others were completely empty. Lucas turned on the torch feature on his MyPhone and shone it across the room, allowing the trio to easily see inside the room.

"Obviously the notes stated that there's no missing students in the actual basement, but it seems that it is the source of the disappearances…" Wanda said, leaning on the death chambers' door.

"Hang on, what's this?" She asked. "I don't know, let me feel it!" Chuck said, feeling something odd in the wall. "Hmm, it almost feels like a door of some sort…" Lucas said, who leaned against it. This revealed a secret keyhole which was only able to be opened with a special, and Skinner had it stored away in a vault hidden at his home.

"Damn, this key won't open it!" Chuck said. "That's strange, I guess this door must of been used during the construction of the school and they never bothered to properly remove it." Wanda stated. "I'm really curious to see what's behind it, so I'm gonna pick our way in!" Lucas said, sticking a paperclip he'd found into the keyhole.

"No Luca-dollar, we're better off telling a teacher…" Chuck said before Lucas opened the secret door. "Oh come on, are you too scared to enter?" Lucas taunted. "No, I am not!" Chuck said, dragging Wanda along with him.

"Woah, this is certainly not part of the original school construction. Look, there's a wall of weapons over there!" Wanda said, pointing at them. "Oh god, that is disgusting, come and check it out!" Chuck said, luring the other two to the gut covered window of the 'Stuffing' room.

But as they were examining the window, they heard a familiar voice say "Chuck, Wanda, Luca-dollar. Is that you?". All three turned around and saw Donny tied up to a chair and barefoot, his shoes and socks layed neatly on the ground.

"Donny!" All of them yelled as they rushed over to him. "Oh boy am I glad to see you!" Donny stated, feeling a lot more relieved now that his fellow students were there. "What happened, why are you bound?" Chuck asked.

"It's a long story, but basically as soon as I was climbing down from that treehouse, I fell off and hurt my leg. This alerted Mrs. Simpson and she called up Principal Skinner who picked me up and I ended up here. He tickled me until I revealed that I was apart of your group and he's now hunting all three of you down." He explained.

"Why did you tell him all that?" Chuck furiously asked. "It's not my fault, he was hellbent on getting that info out of me and I cracked." Donny responded. "Well, the main thing is you're still alive. Now, we're curious to find out what this secret set of rooms are for." Chuck said.

"As far as I know, only Principal Skinner seems to be aware of this room and there appears to be some sort of morgue over there." Donny said, pointing his head in the direction of it. "That's interesting, come on let's go check it out!" Chuck said, leading his group over to it.

"Hey, aren't you gonna untie me?" Donny asked. "Not just yet…" Chuck stated, entering the morgue. When they got in there, they noticed a fifty drawer refrigerated storage facility, Chuck opened draw 'No. 2' and received a big shock over what he found.

"Jesus, that's Bart Simpson!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "Oh my god, what happened to him?" Wanda asked. "Looks like he's been slashed with a knife, but the question remains, where are the other missing students?" Chuck told his colleagues.

"Here's your answer…" Lucas said, pulling draw 'No. 3' to reveal Lisa's gunshot inflicted body. "Oh my god, Skinner must be murdering them! Come on, check all the other ones and see what we can find." Chuck stated.

Among the draws, they sighted Milhouse's eyeball-less body, the charred remains of Nelson, the battered body of Lewis, the tattered remains of Alex's clothing, a sliced up body belonging to Nikki, the bloody mess that was Becky, and Samantha's drugged body.

"Please stop looking through those draws, it's sickening looking at the bodies!" Wanda said, covering her eyes in disgust. "Yes I know Wanz, it's shocking looking at what Skinner's done to the school's students. Even then, I couldn't account for every missing kid." Chuck said, feeling as he was about to throw up.

"We must deliver justice for not only the deceased students, but their families too!" Lucas said, eager to finally put the case to rest. "Yes, first thing we do is call up the police and tell them about this infernal room!" Chuck then said, leading his group out of the room.

"Donny, I hope you don't mind remaining here until Principal Skinner is arrested. We need to make sure that he doesn't realize we were ever..." Wanda said before Donny cutted in with "Uh, look behind you guys…".

"Huh?" They went, turning around to find Skinner waiting. "Aha, I see you've found my secret rooms…" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin. "We know what you've did to those missing students and are gonna deliver some justice!" Chuck said, running off to the exit.

"Not on my watch!" Skinner said, chasing down the three students. He quickly tackled down Lucas as after all, he was somewhat fat. "Help!" He yelled. "Get off of him you cold-blooded killer!" Chuck said, running towards Skinner to try and attack him.

Skinner easily nailed the boy down, who quickly threw the master key over to Wanda as a last resort. "Wanz, you're our only hope. Please, tell the teachers to ring up the police!" Chuck said, struggling to get himself free.

Wanda did as she was told and ran like the wind, but was hampered by her messily tied shoelaces on the pink and purple trainers she wore. "Ah!" She went, tripping over them. "There's no escape from the death chambers, once you're in them, there's no escape!" Skinner said, picking up the girl. Amazingly, he was capable of carrying three second graders without trouble.


	33. Stretching Chuck

**Author's Note:** We finally get back to Skinner killing students, I wanted to make a good build up to this point.

* * *

All three students were tied to a chair, and Skinner used all his strength to push them next to Donny, so that each victim them was evenly lined up with the other. "So, you four are a part of some group meant to investigate my murders?" Skinner asked.

Each student remained quiet for a few seconds before Chuck said "Yes, we'd originally intended that the missing students just vanished outta thin air, but now we know you've been killing them!". "Yep, I barely saw you three leaving the morgue out of the corner of my eye." Skinner said.

"Seriously, why do you keep your victim's bodies once you're done killing them? It's horrifying!" Wanda asked. "I do it just in case if I ever want to admire my work." Skinner responded. "Now, I thought we need to do something to wipe away all of the fear out of you guys!" He added, taking note of the trembling faces each student had.

Getting on his knees once again, he pulled on the straps of Lucas' black shoes, then ripping off the white socks he wore. "Oh boy, you're not gonna like this…" Donny said, already knowing what's gonna happen. "Why did you want me to be barefoot?" Lucas asked.

"Because I'm gonna tickle your feet as part of my trademark 'Tickle Torture'!" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin. He then made short work of Chuck's purple and white sneakers, with his long white socks virtually flying off him. "Hmm, you have some nice feet Chuck…" Skinner said, giving him a little rub.

"Back off!" Chuck yelled, kicking Skinner in the face. "Ow, it's not really nice kicking your principal in the face." He said, rubbing his face. "But what if he's a homicidal maniac?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Skinner said, making a gesture. He then unraveled the hastily tied laces on Wanda's trainers, uncovering the frilly magenta socks under them. "I like you socks Wanda, but I'm more interested in what's under them…" Skinner commented, briefly admiring the socks before pulling them off.

"Oh my goodness me Wanda, you have got the most beautiful pair of feet I've ever seen on a girl your age!" Skinner then commented, licking his lips as he rubbed her left foot. "I don't like it when people with foot fetishes touch my feet." She stated, trying to use her right foot to push him away.

"Now, I can't tickle all four of you at once…" Skinner said, getting back up on his feet. "None of us want to be tickled from you in the first place!" Chuck interrupted, who was struggling to get free. "I don't give a shit if you like it or not!" Skinner yelled back. "Where was I? Oh yeah, It's not humanly possible to do each one of you at once, so I've figured out a solution. Wait here…" Skinner said, walking off to grab his 'solution'.

He returned with what he calls 'The Tickle-o-Matic 9000', it was equipped with multiple pairs of feathers, allowing up to six victims to be tickled at their feet at once. Skinner strapped his victim's legs in place and aligned the feathers up their feet.

"Oh god, here we go again…" Donny thought, sweating. The principal fired up his machinery and all four students felt the sensations of the feathers rubbing on their souls.

The laughter from Donny, Lucas, Chuck, and Wanda was music to Skinner's ears, and there was the amusing sight of Lucas pissing himself. "Oh crud." He said, blushing in embarrassment.

After a few minutes, Chuck begun to wonder If Skinner was really gonna kill him and his group. "Wanz, are you getting tired of this?" He whispered to her. "Heheheh, Hahahahahahahahaha!" She went. "Oh why did I bother asking…" Chuck thought, starting to giggle once again.

Around a minute later, Skinner powered off his machine and got around to putting each students' socks on, followed by their shoes. "I'm being real courteous right now, especially considering what I'm about to do to each one of you…" He said, grinning evilly.

Chuck was the first among the group to be untied, which was a relief to him at first, but was quickly grabbed by Skinner so he could be killed. "Alright Chucksta, since you're the so called 'leader', I'm gonna kill you first!" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin.

"Please don't kill me, I'll…" Chuck said, before Skinner rudely butted in with "Do you know how many victims say that? The answer every time is… No!". The boy whimpered as he was carried off to the 'Stretcher' room.

Inside was a torture rack, identical to the one Chuck saw in a field trip to the Springsonian Museum a few months ago. In fact, it was the exact same one! Skinner had the Springfield Mafia 'lease' it from the place to use at his death chambers.

"Now, this thing hasn't been used in a long time, so expect plenty of pain!" Skinner stated, fitting his victim's arms and legs into the chains attached to the rollers. "Oh, Ow, ow, owwwwwww!" Chuck yelled as Skinner started turning the handle located at the top of the torture device.

"If all things go to plan, the force of the rollers will stretch your body to the point where it splits in half!" Skinner said, continuing to slowly rotate the handle. "I'm so scared…" Chuck stated, still whimpering and feeling his limbs being pulled on. "That's what I was aiming for, you being scared shitless over when you finally snap in two!" Skinner responded, with a shit eating grin.

The pain in Chuck's body became extremely hard to ignore and his voice was clearly showing this. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He repeatedly went as he heard the loud popping noises caused by his bones snapping and his joints dislodging.

"Oh, my body hurts…" He commented painfully. The straining ropes felt like burning rubber on Chuck's skin. He clamped his mouth shut as he desperately tried to free himself from almost certain death.

His breathing was becoming heavier and heavier as Skinner rotated the handle even further, Chuck's stomach began to strain from the stretching of his body. His joints separated from each other, causing immense pain and screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed shrilly. His friends heard the noise from outside the room and could only imagine what Chuck was going through. "Poor Chuck, he must really wish he was dead right now." Wanda said, in a sad mood.

A few seconds later, a loud 'SNAP!' noise came out as he was cleanly split into two at the waist. Blood and guts flew everywhere as the two pieces of his body were only held together by his dangling spine. This wasn't the case for long however as the bottom half of the spine broke off due to the weight of his hips.

"That would have hurt, luckily I wasn't in his position!" Skinner commented, who had stopped turning the handle and noticed that the body had fallen off the rack and onto the floor, still spewing blood.

Picking up the remains and scooping in the split guts, he took it out of the room to show to the other students. "Hey, here's your friend!" He went, unveiling what he did to second-grader Chuck Berger. "Ah, my eyes!" Wanda screamed, covering them in shock.

"Holy smokes, did you really do that with that stretchy thing?" Lucas asked. "Yes, just as I expected he was torn in half by that ancient machine!" Skinner proudly stated. "That shit there is freaking disgusting, you should hang your head in shame for doing such a dirty act!" Donny yelled enraged.

"Shut up otherwise I'll kill you next…" Skinner said, carrying the two halves of Chuck into draw 'No. 22' of his refrigerated mourge's storage. With one student down and three to go, Skinner was incredibly excited about getting a quad-kill, especially considering he hasn't even performed a triple-kill yet!


	34. Wanda's Spider Adventure

**Author's Note:** Once again, I'm at the end of another batch of chapters, so don't expect another chapter for a little bit.

Thanks for your continued reading of this story, and I look forward to your future support.

* * *

Approaching the three surviving victims of his, Skinner was wondering "Which one should I kill next?". All three of them looked at each other fearfully as Skinner continued to decide on this tough choice.

"Hmm… I think you're next, Wanz!" He said, untying the rope around her. She immediately struggled to free herself, and actually managed to escape Skinner's iron-like grip. Wanda then dashed towards the exit of the chambers, but like before, the principal quickly caught her.

"As I've said before, once you're in the chambers, there is no getting out!" He stated, with a shit-eating grin. "Stay off of me, I don't want your blood covered hands on me!" She yelled, with the blood of Chuck covering the middle of her purple dress.

Skinner decided that he had to get on with the job of killing Wanda, and found the perfect room for her. It was labeled 'Spiders' and immediately she began quivering. "No, anything but spiders!" She said fearfully.

"I know how much you hate them, so I knew this would be the perfect method of death!" Skinner said, sounding homicidal. There was a large glass case, big enough to fit one school student inside it.

Despite the initial struggle she had proved to be, Skinner was able to lay Wanda inside the case and sealed the lid over it. There were two small hatches on it, one for breathing and the other for inserting the eight-legged creatures she despised off.

As he suspected, Wanda was kicking at the glass lid, but thanks to the super suction nature of it, there was no way it was coming off. "Why won't this darn thing come off, it's only a stupid lid?" Wanda questioned, trying to kick it off.

"Did I also mention that you can't even break the glass because of the thickness of it?" Skinner taunted as he opened both hatches. "You bastard, let me out!" Wanda said at the top of her voice, barely sticking her hand out of the small breathing hole.

"Nope, I do however have the first of our spider 'friends'..." Skinner responded, showing her the spider farm from Miss Hoover's class. "Say hi to them, Wanz." He teased, with an evil grin. Each one of them slowly entered the opened hatch and climbed onto Wanda.

"Get off of me!" She said, trying to squash each one in vain. A couple of them managed to bite her, leaving behind nasty red rashes. "Ah Wanda, don't be such a pussy about them, it's only a little bite." Skinner teased further.

She also felt a couple of them under her dress, making small and barely noticeable lumps visible through the fabrics of it. "Die stupid spiders!" She yelled, running her fingers over the dress in an attempt to kill them.

Sensations then started to be felt from her crotch as some of the spiders found their way inside her vagina. "Oh no, stay away from that!" She squealed, putting her fingers inside it to try and flick them out.

One of the spiders inside the slit was able to bite the walls of it, causing non-stop pain and bleeding for Wanda. "Ouch, be thankful that is wasn't a venomous one!" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin.

"Speak of which, I think it's time we up the ante a bit!" He added, unveiling a jar of female Black Widows, infamous for their toxic venom. "Oh shit…" Wanda thought, the soreness from her earlier bites still present.

Removing the lid, he tipped the spiders into the case and let them do the work. Wanda could see them coming and started kicking them away. But with the limited space available inside, most of them were just flung towards the end of the case, so her actions were mostly pointless.

She later gave up on shoving them and took on the squishing approach she'd attempted earlier and surprisingly, she was able to kill 90% of them, but the other 10% managed to climb onto her face.

"Shoo!" She went, trying to blow the Black Widows away. They dug their fangs into her flesh and injected venom into Wanda. Skinner had genetically modified them so that the effects of their venomous bite would take place instantly.

"Ooooh, my head…" Wanda groaned, experiencing headaches and dizziness from the bites. Paralyzed and helpless, Skinner showed her another jar with a massive Tarantula inside it. Much like the Black Widows, he had done some genetic modifications to it, making it more aggressive then it would usually be.

"I call him 'Terror', as after all, that's what you should be full of!" Skinner stated, with a shit-eating grin. He carefully inserted Terror into the case and waited for the magic to occur.

The tarantula started crawling its way up to Wanda's face, who was gritting her teeth in fear. "So hairy and disgusting, bugger off!" She said, fully aware there was no way it was gonna back off from harming her.

Moving it's eight hairy legs over her neck, Wanda couldn't bear to look at its hideous face, shutting her eyes in a vain effort to deter it. Needless to say, the tarantula had reached her mouth and stuck it's backside inside it after Wanda opened it briefly to take in a breath of air.

"Ah, get it out!" She muffled. Skinner just facepalmed in response to what the girl said, before saying "Do ya think I'm going to get Terror out of you? In fact, it helps you shut up more!". Wanda knew Skinner was right, all she had done was whinge about the spiders and since she had a tarantula stuck in her mouth, her speech would be mostly muffled out.

"Now it's time for the fatal blows!" He said, revealing a jar of Funnel Web Spiders in front of Wanda, who was sweating by now. "Oh no, Funnel Webs! I've heard they're one of the deadliest spiders in Australia!" She stated.

"I was able to import them from there, and they surprisingly got through customs!" Skinner responded, shoving it further into Wanda's face to taunt her even more.

"Come on fellas, say hello to our 'friend' Wanda!" He said, with the biggest shit-eating grin yet. Emptying out the jar into the case, Wanda knew that the case was lost and death was imminent.

Creeping onto her legs, they settled in to sink their fangs inside Wanda's body. It turns out that these particular Funnel Webs were actually Sydney funnel-web spiders. Leaving behind deadly marks, which after 15 agonizing minutes, left Wanda dead.

"Phew, she sure took her time to succumb to the nasty venom…" Skinner commented, putting on some gloves so he could carry her body to the morgue (and draw 'No. 23').


	35. Steamed Lucas

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I got sidetracked by other stuff bigtime. Nevertheless, it's better late than never!

Also, thanks for the reviews left by all of you, even if one of them is asking "why the hell this story exists?".

* * *

Both Donny and Lucas had been puzzled by Skinner's longevity with Wanda, but when he emerged from the morgue, his hands' gestures showed just how much he was looking forward to using his next method of death.

"Well, which one of you wants to be next?" He asked. Both of them just looked at each other as Skinner came forward and untied Lucas from his chair and cuffed his hands up to stop him from running off, despite the fact there was nowhere to run.

"If the exit is supposedly locked, then how come you need to use the handcuffs?" Lucas asked. "Lucas… I mean Luca-dollar, it's precautionary until we arrive at our destination." Skinner responded, walking him over to a room which oddly was labeled with nothing.

"What's in this room?" Lucas asked. "You're about to find out right now!" Skinner told him. Within there was a dining table complete with a matching chair fitted with metal chains to hold the boy in place and prevent any form of escape.

"I've heard that you've always wanted to be a competitive eater, so I thought feeding you my trademark 'Steamed Hams' would be the way to go." Skinner stated, putting the boy in the seat and tying up the chain. Skinner then picked up a plate of Steamed Hams off the ground and laid them on the table in front of Lucas.

"Is it just me or did I see a spider creep into one of them?" Skinner added so he could seemingly make the situation worse. Lucas could only make a 'nope' face as the Steamed Hams awaited consumption by the chubby boy.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Lucas said, taking a bite out of one of the burgers, which to his surprise, actually tasted familiar. "Hang on, I could've sworn that I've had similar tasting burgers at the Krusty Burger?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"I'm gonna let you on a secret, they are actually from the Krusty Burger and I've pretended it's my own cooking. It's a long story but I've actually been able to fool Superintendent Chalmers on two occasions!" Skinner told the boy, who was still eating it.

However, he didn't mention that the beef patties were infected with hormones which after mass consumption, would cause one's heart to stop dead in its tracks. "So you saying Superintendent Chalmers believes that?" Lucas asked, curious about this.

"Yes that's right, now get back to eating!" Skinner responded, his voice raising in sharpness. Not wanting to fight, Lucas bit into another Steamed Ham and despite now knowing it was just a Krusty Burger, he was still gonna eat them. After all, Principal Skinner wasn't gonna be satisfied until they were all gone and even then, who knows what else was in store for second-grader Lucas Bortner.

A few minutes later, Lucas had finished the whole plate, but Skinner wasn't finished with him yet. "Hold on there fella, you ain't off the hook yet. I've got another plate of them and they're just asking for you to eat them." Skinner taunted, with a shit-eating grin.

"Ohhhh, I'm full…" Lucas groaned, rubbing his noticeably fatter stomach. "I don't care, you gonna eat every single one of them!" The principal replied fiercely. Lucas knew that arguing further would only prolong the inevitable, so he took the burger located at the top of the pile and begun consuming it.

"Come on, how long must this take?" Skinner told himself quietly. "What? What do you mean by 'how long must this take'?" Lucas asked confused. "Uh, less talking more eating!" Skinner replied promptly.

Lucas' much wider girth was quite noticeable, especially since each plate contained eight Steamed Hams on them, and so far he was on his fifth burger of the second plate. As he ate it, the zipper on his sweater starting slipping down due to the added fat of his stomach.

"I'm starting to think he's gonna die of obesity rather than a heart attack. Must've not put much in it, but I could have sworn I injected them into each patty!" Skinner thought, which was interrupted by the sound of a "PING!".

The principal noticed a zipper lying right in front of his feet, he picked it up and turned his head around where he noticed Lucas had stopped eating and poking around at the bottom of his sweater. The zipper had flown off the item of clothing after his tummy had proven too much for it.

"Hey you, don't make me resort to the whip!" Skinner said, grabbing a whip off the wall. "Please, don't use it!" Lucas squealed. "I won't, provided that you eat those Steamed Hams faster!" Skinner screamed at him. "Fine, I'll do my best!" Lucas replied, starting to shed some tears.

"You better hope that your 'best' satisfies my demands!" Skinner said, with a shit-eating grin. About a minute afterwards, the second plate was empty of all food. But of course, Skinner brought out another plate of them for Lucas.

"Oh come on, how many plates do you have of these things?" Lucas asked annoyingly. Having enough of the boy's whinging, Skinner cracked his whip onto him. "Ow! What was that for?" Lucas yelled in pain. "That's for being a sooky la-la!" Skinner stated, with a disappointed face.

"But I don't want…" Lucas said, before noticing Skinner was about to let the whip rip once again. Not keen on suffering ever more agonizing pain, Lucas started eating his way through the third batch of Steamed Hams.

His rounded belly was pushing against the chains securing him into the seat and Skinner could tell that they were straining to hold him in place, feeling uncomfortable about them snapping against the boy's weight, Skinner grabbed another chair which was identical, except that it had much larger chains and it could hold much fatter victims.

"What's with the extra seat?" Lucas asked. "It's for you in case you end up breaking the chains on your current chair." Skinner responded, ready to grab him in case of the event. Them almost on cue, the chains broke and despite Lucas' vain attempts, Skinner quickly nabbed the boy as he was much heavier than before.

"How are you able to still carry me?" Lucas wondered. "I'm relatively strong, especially since I served in the Vietnam war." Skinner stated, proud of having been able to serve his country.

Along with a fatter belly, his hips had also gotten noticeably bigger and his butt was stretching the brown shorts worn by the well overweight boy. "Oh god, I'm not looking forward to seeing what's under your pants!" Skinner commented, covering his eyes.

"Hang on, why haven't I heard them rip yet?" He asked confused, before spotting Lucas' head laying on top of the pile of Steamed Hams, which had been squished by him, his tongue sticking out.

"Oh, he must have finally had that heart attack I was waiting for." Skinner said, thinking that it was well overdue. Undoing the chains, he picked up the boy and put him over his shoulders. As he did so, he heard a massive 'TEAR!' from the brown pants splitting in the middle of them.

"Ha, hahahahahahahahahaha. Oh my god, talk about having no clean underwear!" Skinner said, laughing his ass off over the frilly pink panties Lucas wore today. "Hey Donny, take a look at this!" Skinner said, walking out of the room he had just been in.

"What?" He responded, looking bored. "Do you wanna see what undergarments our friend Luca-dollar was wearing?" Skinner asked, slipping down his brown shorts. "What the mental f$%# is that? No, no, no…" Donny said before bursting into laughter.

"Well, I thought Martin's girly-looking shoes was bad enough, but this is going too far!" Skinner stated, heading off to the morgue where Lucas found himself in draw 'No. 24'.


	36. Donny-Flubber

**Author's Note:** Chapters may come out at a much slower rate from this point onwards, but make sure you check regularly because you never know when they'll hit FanFiction!

* * *

"Okay, you're now the sole surviving member of the group, of course, this won't be the case for much longer..." Skinner said, untying Donny from his chair. The boy just fidgeted his limbs around, hoping that he would slip from Skinner's grip.

"You're not gonna be able to escape, just accept it already." Skinner stated, with a serious look in his eyes. "If you don't, I'll force you to wear Lucas' panties on your head!" He then added, grinning in amusement at the thought.

"Transmutation? What the hell does that mean?" Donny asked confused. "Random fact, this is the most used room in my chambers." Skinner told Donny just for shits and giggles. The boy couldn't believe what was contained inside.

"Pen, check! Table, check! Potions, CHECK!" Skinner said, making sure everything was right before getting to work. "Why do you need all these 'potions'?" Donny asked, who was placed into the victim pen and handcuffed to the fence.

"These potions are capable of turning anyone into anything! Just ask Alex Whitney, who became a cow and later someone's dinner! What about Tumi? Her horsemeat ended up in China. Taffy is apart of Smithers' massive Malibu Stacey collection, and there's Juliet who's enjoying life as an alligator!" Skinner explained, eager to test a potion on Donny.

"Come on, break free!" Donny muttered, pulling on the chain over and over, hoping it would break. Skinner meanwhile was creeping up to him with a bubbly pink potion and a funnel.

Sticking the funnel into Donny's mouth, the liquids swirled into his throat as his eyes made a derpy expression. "Oh god, what did you use in that?" He asked, disgusted by the taste.

"I mixed some chemicals in with pink food coloring and oats, you won't believe the effects of it!" Skinner stated, rubbing his hands. "What effects?" Donny wondered, before noticing his hands felt gooey.

"Holy freaking shit, what is happening to me?" Donny asked, clearly seeing the tips of his fingers melting into pink slime. "I tell you what's happening, the potion I gave you is reducing you to a pile of slime in a matter of minutes!" Skinner said excitedly.

Despite being a token 'tough guy', Donny was whimpering over the fact that his life would come to an abrupt halt very soon. "Let's say this is my vengeance on you for betraying me while acting as my henchman!" Skinner commented, with a shit-eating grin.

Now lacking hands, Donny found himself free from the handcuff, but he had other things to worry about. "Somebody, please save me from this homicidal douchebag!" He screamed, desperately hoping anyone from outside the chambers heard him.

Instead of hearing some by the lines of "Yes I can!", he heard laughter from the principal as he couldn't believe the call made by Donny. "You're so funny at times, thinking that anyone would hear your pathetic calls for help!" Skinner said.

Meanwhile, Donny looked down at his feet to realize that he no longer had any! His gray shoes and white socks both became completely useless, and they were covered in that slime he was melting into. His pants also started to feel baggy, with both his legs also succumbing to the potion's effects.

"Hang on, if my clothes are slipping off of me, will that mean you'll be able to see my johnson?" Donny asked embarrassed. "Don't worry about it…" Skinner responded, continuing to obverse the growing pile of slime underneath his victim. "Damn this stuff is sticky!" Skinner then commented, feeling it with his fingers.

"Stop touching my slime!" Donny shouted. Sure he was technically no longer human, but he didn't like the fact that the school's principal was touching him without his consent, not that Skinner was doing so in a sexual way.

Donny's vision suddenly went light blue due to his t-shirt outgrowing him. "Ahhhhhhhh, I've lost my vision!" He screamed. "No you silly, it's just your t-shirt blocking your vision!" Skinner replied, who was quite shocked by Donny's lack of screaming, although he figured that this was due to Donny accepting his fate.

With the aid of his teeth, he pulled off his brown jumper. He wasn't really afraid of being naked at this point, considering that there was nothing explicit to hide. His arms were completely non-existent as they had melted down into stubby limbs which were slowly but surely disintegrating into the pink gooey substance littered all over the floor.

About a minute later, just his neck and head remained with the rest of his once human body and even then, it wouldn't be like this for long as Donny's head tumbled downwards and splashed into slime upon impact with the floor, signifying the demise of Donny.

"Here comes the worst part, the cleanup..." Skinner moaned to himself. "But thankfully, I've got an easy solution to an everyday problem, the vacuum cleaner!" He added, dragging out a portable vacuum from behind the table.

After sucking it all up, he visited his morgue and emptied out all the slime into draw 'No. 25', Donny's final resting place.

Skinner left the chambers and went into the teacher's lounge, whistling. "You've been spending a lot of time doing yoga down there, Seymour." Edna said, approaching the principal. "Well, mother has been really stressing me out lately, so I've been doing a course which requires you to be completely uninterrupted throughout the exercise. So, the basement is DND (do not disturb) whenever I'm inside it." Skinner told his love life.

"Well ok, just make sure Gary gets the message otherwise you'll be in for a rude interruption…" Enda responded, before letting a "HA!". Skinner let out a sigh of relief as not only did he pull off four killings in one day, he just told a complete lie to Edna.


End file.
